Kick Or Kiss
by Zhuxxa
Summary: Hidup Sehun cukup damai, Yah Damai. Sampai Pemuda bernama Jongin memporakporandakan kedamaiannya. Aksi saling ejek, bahkan adu tonjok semakin meramaikan sekolahan itu. Dengan Kyungsoo sebagai pawang, dan beberapa anak berandal lain yang mulai masuk satu persatu dan bagaimana kehidupan Sehun setelahnya, mari di nikmati. RnR, Kaihun couple here!
1. Chapter 1

Sehun menyerah, Ia segera menelungkup wajahnya keatas mejanya. Langsung tertidur dengan pulas, sangat pulas sampai-sampai spidol bermerk Sn*ow*man hinggap diatas kepalanya tak terasa sama sekali. Heechul saem—guru bahasa inggris yang kebetulan bertugas dijam pertama dikelas 2-2 menggeram berang. Kakinya menapak berat menuju kearah Sehun, beberapa murid meringis ngeri merasa kasian kepada Sehun.

"Sehun Oi!"seru seseorang pemuda kikuk bersebalahan dengan Sehun berusaha membangunkan sang empu. Wajahnya tegang kala Heechul saem berdiri disamping Sehun, Ia memilih memojokan diri rapat-rapat pada dinding, menghindar dari tatapan tajam milik Heechul saem.

Medusa bahkan basilik 11-12 lah kalau disandingkan dengan Heechul saem.

"OH SEHUN!"

"HEYAAH! YA! APA! SIAPA SIAGA!"seisi kelaspun tertawa akan tingkah Sehun—konyol.

"Siap Siaga! Lari ke lapangan 25 kali!"Sehun menggerutu menuruti perintah Heechul saem geram, sempat-sempatnya Ia mengacungkan tinju pada sipemuda kikuk hingga hantaman tinju dari Heechul saem hinggap dipantatnya.

"APPO!"Pekiknya kaget bukan main lalu berlari secepat kilat sebelum bagian tubuhnya lain dijamah ababil oleh Heechul saem.

.-.-.-.

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan dibuat karena mencoba memberi hiburan bagi para reader. Para karakter didalam ini milik Tuhan, orang tua sekedar meminjam nama saja.

 **Warning(s):** Gak suka Gay, Yaoi atau Boys Love. Jangan baca! _**WARNING! BUNG.**_

 **Main Pair :** Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

"sial-sial-sialan!"teriak Sehun histeris, Ia berlari dengan nafas satu-satu tetapi Ia masih kuat untuk berteriak. "Dasar Kyungsoo kampret, kenapa dia kagak bang—"

"Permisi!"seru seseorang, Sehun mengumpat merasa kesal dumelannya dihentikan oleh entah siapa dia tidak peduli kakinya tetap berlari.

"Ano—"

"Apaan sih!"bentak Sehun—geram sekali. Menyerah dia menoleh kebelakang cukup terkejut menemukan seseorang bertampang seperti Jepang atau Korea.

"Bisa kau antarkan aku ke—"

"Ogah."tolak Sehun mentah-mentah Ia kembali berlari malahan menutup telinganya saat sosok asing itu berteriak kepadanya.

Ia berjengit kaget kala sosok itu berlari mengikuti jejaknya. Rasa dongkol menyerangnya saat sosok itu tersenyum mengejek disertai kata-kata"Murid lainnya tidak ada kutebak ini masih jam pelajaran. Kau dihukum ya—"jeda sejenak mata sosok itu meneliti Sehun dari atas kebawah"—Dasar pecundang"lalu berlari secepat mungkin menghindari amukan Sehun yang siap melemparkan sepatu pantofel hitamnya.

"Kampret!"Koor Sehun.

Kamar Asrama, Kyungsoo dan Sehun

Room 303

Kyungsoo melirik kearah jam dinding kamar asramanya, sudah fajar tapi Ia melihat Sehun belum bangun juga. Bangunkan tidak ya'pikir Kyungsoo bingung. Pemuda kalem bin pelit bicara itu memilih tak membangunkan Sehun, takut-takut kena damprat karena kemarin dia tidak membangunkan pemuda itu saat tertidur dikelas.

Jam 7.30 pagi

Sehun belum juga bangun, Kyungsoo sudah berangkat setengah jam yang lalu.

Dalam keadaan setengah sadar, Sehun bergerak-gerak nyaman bak kucing. Wajahnya bersemu-semu saking menikmati hangatnya selimut, bibirnya yang pulm terus bergumam 'nyamannya-nyamannya'hingga dering Jam beker membuat tubuhnya terlonjak kaget.

"Dasar Kyungsoo kampret! Pakai masang alarm segala!"dumel Sehun. Tunggu—Mampus gue terlambat—gerutu Sehun panik, tergesa-gesa dia segera masuk kekamar mandi membersihkan diri. 5 menit kemudian dia sudah siap dengan seragamnya tanpa sarapan Ia segera berlari menuju kelasnya digedung seberang berada didepan gedung asramanya. Tidak begitu jauh tapi dia terlambat dan itu merugikan.

.

Keringatnya mengucur deras, nafasnya kembang-kempis. Dengan kekuatan terakhirnya Ia mengetuk pintu.

TOK TOK TOK

Tidak ada jawaban.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun menunggu dengan sabar. "Masuk ke toilet kau tidak terima disini."suara itu terdengar dari pintu yang tertutup.

Sehun melongo. Suara Kyuhyun saem.

TOK TOK TOK

Sehun menoleh cepat dan menemukan sesosok pemuda seumuran dengannya menatap dirinya lama tetapi ajaibnya pintu itu terbuka dan sosok itu masuk usai berkata."Dasar Kebo—tukang tidur—pecundang—"Lalu pintu itu tertutup. Dalam waktu kurang lebih 5 detik lebih-lebih sedikit Sehun menjambak rambutnya—geram"DASAR KAMPRET!"Dari arah jendela yang mendadak menjeblak terbuka kepala Kyuhyun saem muncul dari sana sedangkan kedua matanya memandang Sehun dalam-dalam. Meneguk ludah lalu perlahan melangkahkan kakinya mundur, Sehun memilih untuk meninggalkan kelasnya dan menuju gedung olahraga yang merupakan pelajaran selanjutnya.

.-.-.

Tubuh Sehun gelisah, seperti menunggu antrian untuk buang hajat—2 atau 3 anak dari kelas lain memandang Sehun seperti orang aneh—gila kasarnya.

"dimana si—kuso kampret itu! Bakal gue tendang 'anunya' entar"gerutu Sehun menyebarkan aura hitam. Semangatnya menyala berapi-api.

"Oi! Hun!"yang Ia temukan malah Si Flower boy—populer Boy— sebut saja Xi Luhan. Kakak kelasnya.

"Luhan-Hyung?"koor Sehun, dengan pasrah dia diseret Luhan. "Kemana Hyung?"Tanya Sehun meski matanya masih menatap focus 100 % kearah pintu gedung olahraga yang bermodel 2 pintu.

"bantu aku spike dan kau jadi blockernya?!"jawab Luhan. Sehun menggeleng melepaskan diri dari jeratan Luhan, 1-2 dan 3 siswa mata liar Sehun tak menemukan sosok itu atau bahkan teman-temannya. Kala Luhan melepaskannya Sehun lega. Menjadi blocker untuk Luhan sama saja mustahil salah-salah tangannya bisa memar atau parahnya lagi—ngilu-ngilu—eh sama saja ya, pokoknya spike Luhan itu hebat.

"Luhan! Ayo latihan Spike!"dari kejauhan tepatnya dilapang voli seseorang memanggil Luhan, Luhan menyambutnya dengan lambaian tangan ketika Ia menoleh Sehun sudah hilang dari pengawasannya.

.

"bego-bego-bego!"Sehun menggerutu sebal, dia salah lihat jadwal. Ia ingat setelah matematika adalah Biologi—kelas membosankan lagi.

.

Sehun menarik nafasnya yang mendadak tersendat-sendat. Ia berdiri dengan tubuh bergetar samar diambang pintu berbeda dengan guru yang lain guru biologi alias Sungmin saem selalu membuka pintu kelas, akibatnya belasan mata memandang Sehun secara sembunyi-sembunyi takut ketahuan oleh Sungmin saem yang galaknya tak kalah dari Heechul saem, salah sedikit saja habis sudah.

"Oh darimana saja Nak?"Tanya Sungmin baru menyadari keberadaan Sehun. Yang ditanya menjengitkan pundaknya kaget.

"itu—ano—saya—euumh…"

"Ya, Nak Sehun?"

"tadi ke toilet dan baru saja kembali. Maafkan saya saem, saya berjanji tidak akan mengulanginya lagi."

"betul Nak?"

"Ne."jawab Sehun tegas."Kalau begitu detensi nanti sore."

"Eh Lo—tapi saem?"

"Oh kalau begi—"

"tidak usah, saya tidak keberatan kok."elak Sehun buru-buru, tak ingin menerima hukuman lebih buruk dari detensi. Misalnya harus membersihkan toilet atau parahnya membersihkan gudang berdebu yang tak pernah dibersihkan selama 3 tahun dan sebagainya—makasih saja Sehun ingin hidup tenang.

10 detik terlewat, Sungmin saem berhenti lagi menulis materinya lalu menatap Sehun."Lalu kenapa kau masih berdiri disana, apa ingin mene—"

"Ahaha, tidak saem. Ini baru saja saya mau masuk."sergah Sehun lagi-lagi memotong ucapan Sungmin saem.

Selanjutnya Sungmin saem mulai mengoceh tentang bla-bla-bla. "Ngantuknya"gerutu Sehun, Kyungsoo menegurnya pelan.

"Jangan tidur Hun, nanti kau dihukum lagi."

Sehun mengangguk saja.

"Kau tidak marah?"

Menaikan alisnya Sehun menepuk bahu sahabatnya"santai sajalah, gue bukan orang jahat. Elukan udah 2 tahun sahabatan sama gue Kyung."

"Iya sih."kata Kyungsoo lalu melanjutkan acara menulis materinya yang tertera apik dipapan tulis. Sementara Sungmin saem duduk diam dikursinya sibuk mengkoreksi PR yang diberikannya minggu lalu. Alisnya menukik lalu mengarahkan matanya kearah Sehun, yang dlihat tidak sadar diri malah terlihat terkantuk-kantuk. Sungmin saem berang"OH SEHUN!"

Sehun kaget, hamper saja badannya menyentuh lantai kalau saja dia tidak gesit. Saat Ia menatap sekeliling bisa Ia lihat beberapa wajah familier memandangnya—kasihan.

Aduh, Sehun pasti tertidur dimoment genting. Ketika Kyungsoo menyenggolnya sembari menatap kearah Sungmin Saem takut-takut. Sehun menoleh kearah Depan, tubuhnya berjengit.

Mati Sehun—Sungmin saem sedang menatap kearahnya.

"Kumpulkan tugas yang kuberikan minggu lalu."gelagapan Sehun mencari-cari buku bertuliskan biologi didepan sampulnya, saat Ia menemukannya buru-buru Ia memberikan itu kepada Sungmin saem dan kembali ketempat duduknya. Kyungsoo tersenyum. Sehun merasa lega, dia baru ingat 3 hari lalu dia mengerjakan tugas itu bersama-sama Kyungsoo dan masalah siapa yang memasukan buku biologi pastilah Kyungsoo yang melakukannya—jadi bagaimana mungkin sosok kyungsoo yang sebegitu peduli padanya bisa membuatnya marah, tidak mungkinlah sebaliknya Sehun merasa berhutang budi pada pemuda bertubuh mungil itu.

Sampai ditempat duduk Ia menepuk bahu Kyungsoo." _Thanks!_ Ini berkat bantuan elu!"Kyungsoo mengangguk saja.

.

Bel berbunyi menandakan istirahat. Sehun lega, Sungmin saem tak berkomentar apa-apa dan Ia semakin berterimakasih kepada Kyungsoo.

Saat Sungmin saem mengakhiri materinya, dan berjalan keluar. Telinga Sehun bisa mendengar suara lumayan familier dari arah belakangnya. Bariton—dan terdengar dalam.

"dasar benalu—parasitisme—pecundang"Sehun dan Kyungsoo bersama-sama menoleh.

"Maksud _elu?!_ "Tanya Sehun geram, walau suaranya terdengar seperti mengajak adu tonjok daripada bertanya, pemuda itu hanya nyengir lalu pergi begitu saja. Membuat Sehun ingin sekali menjambak rambut sehitam arang milik pemuda itu tetapi Kyungsoo segera menahannya kalau tidak pasti kelas ini jadi pasar malam dadakan.

"Sabar Hun. Jangan emosi."nasehat Kyungsoo bak ibu-ibu yang lagi nasehatin anaknya.

"Ck."decak Sehun, lalu bertanya judes"siapa sih si kampret itu. Elu kenal Soo?"Kyungsoo mengangguk dan mulai menjawab pertanyaan Sehun.

"Dia murid pindahan dari Jepang namanya Kim Jongin, baru sehari yang lalu dia masuk. Kalau bisa jangan mencari masalah dengannya ya Hun?"kata Kyungsoo mengakhiri ceritanya yang sangat pendek. Maklum sebenarnya Kyungsoo itu pelit bicara.

"kenapa?"

"dia ketua kelas baru menggantikan Yifan."

"Hah?"

"Iya, Dia diberi kepercayaan oleh kepala sekolah untuk memperbaiki attitude murid dikelas kita."

"Loh kelas kitakan salah satu kelas terbaik diantara kelas lain. Urutan kedua kalau masalah prestasi and attitude"Kyungsoo mengiyakan perkataan Sehun. "Akukan hanya bilang _murid_ bukan _murid-murid_. Dia diperintah untuk membenahi mu saja. Yang sabar ya."tutur Kyungsoo prihatin dengan ekspresi datarnya.

" _APA!?_ "

Kyungsoo menunduk sembari menutup telinganya.

=.=.=.=

 **Pojok selokan si Author :**

 **oKeeeh , epribadeh. Apa ada yang membaca cerita gaje dan terlalu pointless ini, ngarepnya sih ada. Ahaha, disini saya author baru, well ceritanya memang pasaran tapi semoga menghibur, dengan couple favorit saya KaihunKaihun menjadi main pair. Semoga pecinta Kaihun atapun Hunkai mampir dan menyempatkan diri untuk membaca dan memberi kritik/saran. Oke, Last word. Please, RnR. Bye-bye reader-san. Peluk atu-atu.**


	2. Chapter 2

"Sehun—Oi—Hei Oh Sehun!"seruan tanpa henti yang mengusik telinga membuat sang empu menggeliat tak nyaman, hanya sekedar menggeliat saja tak menggumam apalagi membuka mata, dengkurannya bahkan tak terdengar—Sehun tidur seperti orang yang tak bernyawa. Sementara Kyungsoo wajahnya setengah pucat, mata bulatnya menatap takut-takut kearah kusen pintu yang terbuka. Ada sesosok wajah yang lumayan familier—dia Kim Jongin memandangnya dengan tatapan datar sedater tembok selempeng aspal sudah berpakaian rapi siap berangkat begitu juga dengan Kyungsoo.

Lagi Kyungsoo mengguncang bahu Sehun sekuat yang Ia bisa, ini sudah lewat Jam 8 dan sebentar lagi kelas dimulai. Rupanya tindakan kecil itu disadari Si Jongin, tutor special khusus Oh Sehun—begitulah Kyungsoo menyebutnya tentu saja didalam hati kalau sampai didengar habislah sudah Ia dibantai Oh Sehun.

"Kyungsoo-sshi, silahkan Anda berangkat. Biar aku saja yang membangun manusia setengah kebo ini."mau tak mau Kyungsoo menutup mulutnya menahan tawa—geli. Sadar Jongin menatapnya heran buru-buru Kyungsoo mengiyakan saja permintaan Jongin toh dia masih ingin hidup hari ini pelajaran Heechul saem—si Ratu eh ralat Raja galak itu mengajar jadi Ia langsung bergegas saja merasa untung karena disuruh berangkat duluan.

Manakala Kyungsoo telah bergegas pergi, dengan wajah lempeng Jongin mendekati ranjang tidur dimana Sehun terlelap diatasnya. Mata hitamnya memicing memperhatikan setiap detail wajah Sehun, bibirnya tersenyum miring—menyeringai.

"sebaiknya aku apakan bocah madesu(masa depan suram) ini. Ditendang hingga jidatnya membentur lantaikah, ku siram air es seember kah—aah jangan itu kurang jahat, aha—"berhore sejenak, pelan-pelan Jongin memanggul tubuh itu dibahu kokohnya sehati-hati mungkin agar pemuda itu tak terbangun atau terganggu barang sedikitpun, Ia berjalan menuju pintu kamar mandi, memutar knop pintu lalu membuka dan tanpa basa-basi atau berpikir ulang, dengan bangganya Jongin memasukan tubuh itu kedalam bath ub yang terisi penuh dengan air—bekas Kyungsoo mandi terbukti dari sisa busa yang masih terlihat.

Dan pada akhirnya Sehun langsung membuka mata dengan bonus berkecipak tak jelas seperti orang yang tenggelam sembari berteriak."HELEP—MAMA—HELEP AKU TENGGELAM—BANJIR WOI BAN—HIEEEE! KAU SI JEPANG—KUSOO!"

"Morning, Kebo"tandas Jongin Innocent tak merasa bersalah atas apa yang baru saja Ia lakukan sudah begitu menyebut Sehun dengan Kebo. Sementara Sehun masih berusaha mengumpulkan kepingan-kepingan nyawanya yang tertinggal di dunia mimpi, kebingungan seperti orang linglung, mengumpat tanpa akhir hingga ketika tak sengaja matanya melihat sebuah botol shampoo, otaknya mendadak lancar seperti seluncuran, bibirnya tersenyum sok diseram-seramkan.

Lalu—…

 _ **Duak!**_

Melempar sebotol shampoo itu tepat mengenai tengkuk Jongin yang bersiap pergi tanpa meminta maaf. Langkah Jongin terhenti berbalik arah Ia mendatangi Sehun memberi tatapan menusuk dan mengancam tak luput Ia memungut botol shampoo membuka penghalangnya kemudian mengeluarkan cairan kebiruan itu berlebih diatas telapak tangan kirinya, Ia berlari lalu mengusap cairan itu diwajah Sehun yang punya wajah berteriak tanpa sempat mengelak—hingga bahasa kebun binatang keluar, warna-warni bak pelangi.

"oi—sialan. Mataku perih—aargh aku akan buta, buta. Aaargh awas kau Jepang—kusoo."gelagapan Sehun keluar dari bathub walau beberapa kali harus tercebur terus menerus didalam bathub karena licin—ternyata kebiasan Kyungsoo terlalu banyak menuangkan sabun mandi didalam bath ub membuatnya celaka seperti sekarang—awas Kau Kyungsoo'pikir Sehun penuh dendam.

"air—air, siapapun dimana wastafelnya—perih sialan."umpat Sehun, dengan kepayahan akhirnya Ia sampai didepan wastaafel memutar kran dan mulai membersihkan wajah dan juga matanya yang terasa perih akibat shampoo tadi. Ia juga bodoh kenapa harus kalah adu otot dengan si Jepang-kusoo itu.

Ketika matanya kembali normal, tubuh Sehun melonjak terkejut sendiri kala melihat kedua matanya yang merah—menyeramkan'koornya ngeri.

"dasar aneh."ejek Seseorang—ternyata Jongin, Sehun pikir pemuda itu sudah kabur sejak tadi.

"Kau sialan, pergi sana. Terimakasih berkat kau mimpi indahku dengan Minabi-chan(disamarkan pemirsa) hancur seperti serpihan kaca—dasar penganggu."cerocos Sehun semangat, puas sekali ketika wajah itu memandang kearah lain.

"kau itu sudah idiot—pecundang—ditambah bertindak parasitisme—dikali pervert, menurut ramalanku kau akan berakhir menjadi gelandangan dengan baju bekas compang-camping menyedihkan. Hmm..hmm aku yakin sekali."tandas Jongin bangga, matanya terpejam, tangan didagu Ia bersikap bak detektif handal yang tengah memecahkan kasus rumit—jujur saja itu membuat Sehun ingin menonjok wajah yang sialnya ganteng itu kalau begini Ia jadi merasa tersaingi.

"kau itu sudah sok pintar—pengganggu—ditambah bertindak sok keren—dikali munafik, menurut ramalan ku kau akan berakhir menjadi perjaka tua yang akan terdampar di rumah sakit jiwa. Hmm..hmm aku yakin sekali."pungkas Sehun memutarbalikan kata-kata Jongin dengan wajah menang, Jongin berdecak sebal sesaat Ia melirik jam tangannya dan sebentar lagi jarum pendek akan mengarah ke jam 9. Aah, mereka sudah terlambat 30 menit—rasanya Ia harus memikirkan alasan agar mereka tak dihukum jika sampai dikelas atau sebaiknya Ia mengirim pesan kepada Heechul saem dengan alasan Ia akan telah memulai untuk menjadi tutor Si Kebo ini dan mengajar Sehun diperpustakaan. Itu alasan yang masuk akal, oke dia akan mengirim pesan itu saja.

"hoi—kambing congek. Kau mendengar tidak? Atau telingamu sudah tidak berfungsi dengan baik."

"dasar tidak berguna."tertohok. Sehun geram sekali, tangannya bergerak-gerak ambigu di udara bersiap kalau tidak mencekik leher Jongin yah paling-paling mencakar wajahnya.

"cepat mandi!"perintah Jongin tiba-tiba sembari melangkah keluar bersiap menutup pintu kamar mandi itu. Tetapi, Sehun menyela."kau pikir kau itu siapa, seenaknya saja memerintahku!"ucap Sehun tak terima.

"kau—kau itu—calon gelandangan."

Tepat ketika pintu itu tertutup, suara benda yang menubruk pintu menyemarakan suara umpatan Sehun yang menyusul.

"sialan, aargh. Manusia pengganggu. Ular bunting, Elang bertanduk, mata iblis.."dan seterusnya.

 **Disclaimer:** Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan dibuat karena mencoba memberi hiburan bagi para reader. Para karakter didalam ini milik Tuhan, orang tua sekedar meminjam nama saja.

 **Warning(s):** Gak suka Gay, Yaoi atau Boys Love. Jangan baca! _**WARNING! BUNG. KLIK BACK! BUNG! PERINGATAN KERAS!**_

 **Main Pair :** Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

 _Thanks untuk para reader yang sudah mampir dan terimakasih yang sudah mereview, rasa senangku tak terkira. Merasa dihargai adalah salah satu yang saya rasakan ketika bisa mendapatkan review dari kalian. Seriously, Thank you so much._

"Matematika. 80."

"Biologi. 47."

"Bahasa Inggris dan Korea, setara. 57."

"Fisika. 56—sudah cukup kau memang perlu bimbingan 24 jam dariku."

Teriak Jongin mendadak kepalanya pusing sekali, merasa frustasi melihat nilai Sehun yang jauh dari harapannya. Usai melihat satu persatu kertas lembar jawaban itu Ia menyimpulkan Sehun bagus dimatematikan hasil yang tak terduga, tetapi nilai yang lainnya sangat mengecewakan padahal tes yang Ia berikan sesuai dengan kurikulum SMA pada umumnya.

Sehun tidak bodoh hanya sedang, tetapi Ya ampun rasa malasnya itu diatas segala-galanya. Kau tau baru juga duduk 10 menit diruang perpustakaan anak ini sudah terlelap, bukan pura-pura tapi benar-benar terlelap. Jongin sempat kepayahan membangunkannya, diteriaki, disiram pakai air dan segala macam cara. Ketika Ia lelah dan sudah kehabisan ide rupanya suara lemahnya sudah cukup membuat anak itu terbangun. Dongkol setengah mati.

"Oi, mata empat."seru Sehun, tubuhnya sudah tegap diantara jemari kanannya sudah tersemat pulpen. Wajahnya terlihat lebih bersemangat berbeda dengan yang tadi. Kok, Jongin jadi waspada ya?

"Kim Jongin. Pecundang—sshi. Untuk kau panggil aku dengan sebutan Jongin saem, Master Jongin atau apalah sesukamu saja. Asal masih dalam konteks sopan ya ingat loh sopan."

"Mulai saja pelajarannya, Mata empat."bingung menanggapi habisnya ekspresi Sehun sedatar tembok.

Jongin mendengus, merasa tolol menjelaskan hal tadi. Jongin lebih memilih memulai misinya yang pertama, yakni membuat nilai Oh Sehun lebih baik.

"Baik dimulai dari rumus-rumus Fisika. Catat dulu dari halaman 47 hingga 50."

Sehun tercengang, buru-buru Ia mengambil buku tebal itu dan membolak-balikan halaman yang harus Ia catat. Matanya memicing."Kau berniat membunuhku 'ya?"Tanya sinis. Jongin menggeleng-geleng.

"Jangan berlebihan pecundang-sshi. Itu sedikit."pungkas Jongin sembari sibuk membaca sebuah Komik ditangan kirinya. Sesekali tertawa, ataupun tersenyum-senyum geli. Jujur saja Sehun sedikit malu karena Ia sedikit mendengar beberapa bisikan para siswa yang melihat tingkah laku Jongin. Sebodohlah, "Oi, Mata empat. Kalau aku menyelesaikan ini dalam 30 menit Aku bisa istirahatkan."

"Ku beri 10 menit."jeda sejenak Jongin melirik jam tangan hitam dipergelangan kirinya, dan merasa detik dan menitnya sudah pas Ia berseru tertahan masih cukup sadar ini diperpustakan dimana privasi atau sifat berisik adalah haram. "Mulai sekarang."lalu ia kembali sibuk membaca Komiknya dengan khidmat.

"Kau pikir aku mesin, mana bisa menyelesaikan catatan sebanyak ini dalam waktu 10 menit. Dasar guru—gadungan—mata empat."

"masih menawar? 5 menit kalau begitu."jawab Jongin masih mendengar walau seluruh mata dan batinnya hanya tertuju kepada bacaan Komiknya.

"—ahaha, aku becanda kok. Iya deh Iya Jongin- _kun_ _sensei_ saya selesaikan dalam waktu 10 menit. Tapi, setelah itu saya boleh istirahatkan?"

"ku ubah jadi 3 me—"

"aiiiish, iya-iya-iyaaa. Aku mulai nih. Tapi aku lap—"

"Tidak ada catatan diperbolehkan memakan sesuatu jika belum menyelesaikan apa yang ku tugaskan. Itu Absolute. Apalagi jenis manusia seperti mu seorang pemalas—parasitisme—pecundang"jeda lagi, Ia menatap Sehun cukup lama." 3 paket lengkap dan sempurna untuk ku jadikan santapan. Lihat saja kalau ujian yang diadakan beberapa bulan lagi nilai mu masih dicintai oleh tinta warna merah. Ku pastikan perut mu akan kenyang memakan 1000 soal Biologi. "

"Idih, ogah banget. Elu pikir gue apaan?"

Was wes wos. Bisik-bisik terdengar bagai gumaman lebah, biang gosip diujung sana mulai berkomentar dari A-Z. Bikin Sehun dongkol.

...

"Si sehun, anak songong itu keluar juga."  
"Iya sedikit merinding juga melihat dia sok formal begitu. Hiii, bikin merinding."

"benar-benar, aku sempat shock loh dia bisa bicara begitu. Siapa sih Si cowok ganteng aneh itu, kok bisa bikin Sehun yang notabene murid paling kurang ajar bis—"

Dan beberapa bisikan itu dihentikan oleh teriakan si penjaga perpus. Sehun tersenyum puas.

...

5 menit terlewat, bahkan catatan itu masih setengah atau bahkan belum 1/4nya.

Tubuh Sehun sudah tak tahan duduk lama-lama, Mata yang memicing, bibir yang terus menggerutu, goretan abstrak diatas kertas, decakan berulang-ulang hingga diakhiri bantingan buku yang dilakukan oleh Jongin.

"hei, _Master Loser_. Belajar dengan tenang atau ku kurung kau disini tanpa makan siang ataupun makan malam. Kau mau matikan—mati."bentak Jongin lalu kembali sibuk membaca komiknya.

Sehun sendiri dibentak begitu malah makin menjadi dan sedikit sebal bukannya turun peringkat kenapa julukannya makin meningkat jadi _Master Loser_ begitu, dosa apa sih Sehun dimasa lalu harus punya tutor yang sebegini galaknya, kali ini kakinya berbunyi berdecit aneh akibat gesekan sepatunya dengan lantai keramik yang kasat.

Dahi Jongin mengkerut bahkan bertambah beberapa dibanding sebelumnya, bibir yang bergemeletuk dengan mengumpulkan keping-keping kesabaran yang entah Ia pungut darimana Ia menutup Komiknya dan menaruhnya diatas meja. Bibirnya bergerak. Wajahnya selempeng aspal. "Oh Sehun—chan kau minta ku sodomi ya?"pertanyaan itu terbilang santai dan terlihat tak serius tetapi efek yang ditimbulkan cukup fantastis—mendadak Sehun terlihat berkonsentrasi mencatat rumus-rumus rumit yang diperintahkan Jongin untuk ditulis sebagai catatan dibukunya—tentang Fisika.

Dalam waktu kurang dari 30 menit atau tepatnya 10 menit, Sehun memberikan catatan yang Ia tulis dengan rapi kepada Jongin usai diperiksa dan Jongin melihat Jongin tak mengomel membuat Sehun sedikit lega. Ia ingin melaksanakan rencananya yang Ia susun sembari mencatat kata perkata laknat itu.

Dimulai dari memasang wajah memelas disertai Senyuman manis—bagi para gadis alias fans Sehun tetapi ini Jongin sudah pasti senyuman itu tak mempan.

"apa aku boleh istirahat Jongin- _kun_?"bolehlah suaranya mendadak lembut dan manja tetapi taulah didalam hati Sehun menyumpahi Jongin tanpa henti.

"mati saja Kau _Master Loser_ , dan jangan panggil namaku ditambahi embel-embel – _kun_ namaku jadi aneh saat kau yang menyebutnya."

 _Padahal tadi aku sempat memanggilnya begitu ditambah sensei sih diekornya_ 'pikir Sehun dongkol.

Kesal karena rencana pura-pura manisnya gagal Sehun memilih untuk membaringkan wajahnya diatas meja sembari terus bergumam 'Jongin-kun' berulang-ulang dengan beberapa kata yang mengekor dibelakang sebagai pemanis.

Alis menukik. Satu kerutan muncul. Sibakan kertas pertama pada buku Fisikan.

"Jongin- _kun_ kejam."

2 kerutan muncul. Sibakan kertas kedua.

"Jongin- _kun_ pelit."

3 kerutan muncul. Sibakan kertas ketiga.

"Jongin-kun sialan, brengsek, pabbo, idiot, baka, tutor kampret, benalu, peru—"

Gerutuan tanpa henti itu mendadak macet seolah berkarat, Sehun merasakan hawa mencekam dan bau darah mengerikan—well maaf Sehun berlebihan tapi tidak juga kok apalagi kalau Kau melihat bagaimana ekspresi Jongin saat ini, kalau begini Sehun jadi ingat monster hijau yang berasal dari amerika—sosok monster yang mengamuk hanya menggunakan celana robek tanpa tahu malu dilihat oleh masyarakat lu—…

Pikiran kurang ajar Sehun tentang Mister Hu*l*k mendadak terhenti kala, rambutnya ditarik paksa tanpa sempat Ia mengelak.

"aaaargh! Rambutku! Oi, sakit! Sakit!"pekik Sehun merasa ngeri.

"Rasakan! Rasakan!"koor Jongin kesenangan hingga suara bocah yang merupakan anak si penjaga perpus menyela pertengkaran sepihak itu.

"Iih, dasar om-om kejam mata empat. Kau apakan kakakku yang cantik ini!"teriak bocah itu , Ia menaiki kursi lalu dengan wajah menantangnya menggigit tangan Jongin tanpa ampun hingga si pemilik tangan gantian memekik. Jongin juga merasa aneh kenapa tidak menghindar, Ia sempat tertegun melihat wajah Taeoh yang entah kenapa mengingatkannya pada seserorang.

"uuoooh, tanganku! Oi, bocah tengil! Sakit! Oi sakit!"

Walau sedikit bingung antara senang atau sedih karena dipuji cantik, toh Sehun senang-senang saja malah berterimakasih kepada bocah yang akrab dengannya sejak 4 bulan lalu itu"bagus Taeoh, anak pintar. Gigit saja, terus! Ia begitu, hahaha rasakan kau Master—"

" **KELUAR KALIAN**."

Raung si penjaga perpus sekaligus Ibu dari anak kecil tengil tadi. Jongin dan Sehun sama merinding dan mengangguk kompak dengan tubuh mengigil mereka terburu-buru membereskan segala bentuk alat tulis, lalu pergi dari situ dengan langkah seribu.

 _Hiii, Monster beneran kalau yang tadi. Levelnya diatas rata-rata._

 **Tadi, itu apa? Ya ampun aku baru tau ada saja Ibu-ibu yang segalak Mama.**

 **...**

Hai-hai, yang lagi baca. Bagaimana ini masih dinikmatikan fanfiction ini. Tehehe, ah ada cameo alias tamu special alias tamu diundang alias anak uhukKaihunuhuk alias—STOOOP, Capek ah nulisnya/bilangajamales/ maafkan daku karena membawa-bawa si imut, manis unyu-unyu Taeoh, sepertinya dia hanya sebagai pemanis dikala Kaihun bertengkar, atau Kalau author punya uang lebih sebanyak dedaunan Akan menjadikan Taeoh actor resmi—mungkin saja saya tidak janji, usut punya usut bayaran Taeoh lumayan mahal. Hm, hm, hm.

1 : Silahkan kalau berkenan untuk review. Sekedar _ngetik next, atau update cepat_ deeelel sudah cukup kok. Hehe

12 : nah, kalau bisa kasih saran couple mana lagi yang menjadi peramai suasana SMA ini.

123 : harap ditunggu chapter ke- 3. Maaf kalau garing. Maaf pointless lagi. Maaf saya hidup, maaf saya punya ide absurd, maaf dan maaf/capek ah.

1234 : bye-bye Reader, or Siders, or Visitor, or Viewer. Salam hangat dari saya San Kim.

...

 **Bonus**

"Kau sialan, pergi sana. Terimakasih berkat kau mimpi indahku dengan Minabi-chan hancur seperti serpihan kaca—dasar penganggu."cerocos Sehun semangat, puas sekali ketika wajah itu memandang kearah lain.

Sialan kenapa dia memakai piyama berwarna putih dan transparan begitu. Aduhduh, si ituku bangunkan.. Putih mulus, bibir memerah segar, rambu—KUSOO.

Dan dengan usaha mati-matian Ia berusaha menidurkan 'anunya' Diatas tempat tidur milik Sehun. Jangan Tanya bagaimana Jongin membuat _nya_ tidur, rahasia kantor tjamban.

Next to chapter 3. JRENGJRENGJRENG


	3. Chapter 3

Usai berlari kelabakan dari perpustakaan hingga tersasar ke arah timur, Lokasi yang khusus hutan buatan berada keduanya terduduk diatas tanah dengan nafas tersengal. Sebenarnya Si Penjaga Perpus tidak mengejar hanya saja berkat kecerobohan Oh Sehun yang kalau saja dia tidak menabrak Heechul saem dikoridor tidak mungkin juga mereka harus kelelahan begini.

"dasar—hosh—manusia ceroboh."ejek Jongin disela nafasnya yang putus-putus.

Merasa disalahkan walau memang salahnya Sehun mendengus tak terima."Bagus sekarang kau menyalahkan ku. Pikir deh, siapa yang bikin kita berlarian tidak jelas begini."Jongin bungkam. Dia berdiri mencari tempat duduk yang bisa membuat tubuhnya senyaman dan serileks mungkin. Menaruh ketiga bukunya yang setebal 3 cm disamping kirinya, 2 lensa hitam itu melirik kearah Sehun tanpa menoleh.

 **Nafasnya masih belum teratur, itu sedikit aneh?**

"hei, Bocah."seru Jongin tiba-tiba. Dari tempatnya duduk Jongin bisa melihat Sehun tengah sibuk mengetikan sesuatu dilayar ponselnya.

Menoleh dengan ekspresi sinis. "apa sih?"dan jawaban judes.

"Kau baik-baik saja."

"ma-maksud elu?"Tanya Sehun tak mengerti, Ia masih mengatur nafasnya yang masih tersendat. Disini Jongin mendengus sebal, Sehun mode 'songong' nongol lagi, 'gue' dan 'elu' muncul ke permukaan kalau bisa mau dia jambak rambut si Sehun tetapi karena ada hal mengganjal jadi yah dia berdehem lalu bertanya.

"kau terlihat berkeringat lebih banyak dan naf—"

"gue punya asma."putus Sehun tiba-tiba, Ia memegang dadanya mimic wajahnya menderita. Sementara Jongin terkejut akan hal itu seingatnya didalam profil riwayat hidup milik Sehun Ia tak mendapat penjelasan tentang penyakit ini.

"kau membawa Inhealermu?"buru-buru Jongin mendekat memegang bahu Sehun, sebagai seorang mentor jika terjadi sesuatu pada anak didiknya Jongin merasa bertanggung jawab alih-alih menjawab Sehun menepis kasar tangan Jongin dari bahunya.

"Nggak usah sok perhatian. gue kelaparan, inhealer gue ketinggalan. Wajar aja kalau kondisi gue lemah gini"

"Kau itu bodoh 'ya. Kenapa tidak bilang kalau kau punya penyakit yang membahayakan seperti ini?"tandas Jongin menarik tangan Sehun berniat untuk memapahnya dan berpikiran untuk membawa Sehun ke UKS namun lagi-lagi tangannya ditepis.

"Elu siapa, kenal aja baru 2 hari?"

Sarkas dan tegas. Nafas Sehun terlihat semakin melemah, penglihatannya buram.

Lama Jongin terdiam tidak ada jawaban apapun yang terlintas selain."Aku ini mentormu, kalau ada apa-apa denganmu aku harus bertanggung jawab."

" _Harus_ , elu kedengerannya terbebani."urai Sehun sedikit menekan pada kalimat 'harus'. Dia merebahkan tubuh diatas tanah yang dilapisi rerumputan hijau yang ditatak rapi. "gue nggak butuh orang yang terbebani karena gue, dan gue paling benci orang yang hidupnya merasa terganggu karena keberadaan orang lain."

Jongin kebingungan dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa.

Samar-samar pendengarannya mendengar langkah kaki yang terburu seperti berlari atau memang begitu, dari kejauhan walau tak begitu jelas Ia melihat seseorang bertubuh tak lebih tinggi dari Kyungsoo yang berlari dengan wajah tegang. Matanya dibasahi air mata, Sehun jadi merasa bersalah sudah membuat saudara kandungnya itu menangis.

Kala sampai disampingnya sosok itu buru-buru meletakan tabung kecil yang berisi oksigen itu diantara belahan bibir Sehun. Perlahan mimic Sehun terlihat lebih baik, wajah menderitanya semakin tersamar dengan senyuman lemah yang terpoles dibibirnya. Tangannya terangkat, menghilangkan jejak airmata yang mengalir dari sudut mata sosok itu.

"Jangan menangis Baek-hyung. "katanya lemah sekali, ya dia Oh Baekhyun berstatus sebagai Kakaknya, pemuda yang lebih tua setahun darinya itu semakin menangis histeris lalu memeluk tubuh Sehun.

"syukurlah, syukurlah aku tidak terlambat."ucapnya tergagap karena sesenggukan.

Jongin memperhatikan itu dalam diam, Ia menyilangkan kakinya dan menghela nafas lega.

 _ **Zing**_

Entah kenapa bulu kuduk Jongin mendadak berdiri, ada apa ya arahnya sih dari orang asing itu. Mata hitamnya bertemu pandang dengan milik orang itu lalu sialnya, diantara rasa ngerinya Ia sempat menahan tawa sedikit geli melihat ketika orang itu berusaha untuk melotot berusaha menakuti-nakutinya.

 **Tidak usah begitu juga, kau malah terlihat lucu kalau seperti itu** 'pikir Jongin geli, merasa lucu melihat bagaimana Baekhyun yang berusaha melebar-lebarkan matanya yang jelas-jelas minimalis.

"apanya yang lucu?"Tanya sosok itu tersinggung. Jongin sibuk berdehem berusaha menghilangkan tawanya.

"Tidak ada."jawab Jongin kalem.

"Dasar Mentor tak berguna, Kau apakan Sehun _hah!_ Dia hampir saja mati gara-gara kau."omel Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sementara Sehun sudah bisa mendudukan diri sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mendekati Jongin dan berdiri menjulang dihadapan Jongin.

"aku ti—"

Sehun memperhatikan dan menebarkan senyum sinis kearahnya. Jongin dongkol.

"dia itu tidak bisa lari jauh-jauh. "

"ah maa—"

Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, lalu menatap Jongin sembari berkata isyarat 'makan tuh omelan'. Begitulah otak Jongin menerjemahkannya ketika membaca gerakan bibir Sehun. Rasa khawatir Jongin mendadak melalang buana entah kemana tergantikan rasa jengkel luar biasa. Dalam kondisi setengah sekarat, Sehun si kampret bin pecundang itu tetap kurang ajar. Dosa apa dia punya anak didik yang sebegini tengiknya.

"perutnya berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Kau tahu tidak Sehun itu tak bisa telat makan."

"benarkah sa—"

"Jangan memotong omonganku kau mentor tak berguna."bentak Baekhyun tak sadar diri.

 **Memotong pantatmu, sejak tadi omongan ku yang terus dipotong dasar Ibu-ibu tukang omel** 'gerutu Jongin didalam pikirannya, maaf saja dia tak bisa atau tepatnya tak ingin mengutarakan isi hatinya secara langsung apalagi saat ini ia merasa seolah tengah menghadapi Mamanya—yang super galak dan tukang marah-marah.

Rupanya rasa takut Jongin akan sang Mama semakin parah, sampai-sampai Baekhyun yang jelas-jelas berdada rata dan bersuara baritone tanggung-tanggung tanpa jakun begitu sudah cukup menjelaskan bahwa Baekhyun itu laki-laki—tulen ya tulen. Mungkin kacamata yang dipakai Jongin saat ini sedikit mengacaukan penglihatannya—yaah mungkin.

Maka dari itu yang keluar yang Cuma manggut-manggut ayam.

"Kalau begitu, Boc—maksud ku Oh Sehun—sshiit. Kita bisa mengulang lagi materi ini besok pagi, disini jam 7 pagi. Permisi Baekhyun—sshi."pamit Jongin buru-buru pergi, mengabaikan wajah Sehun yang memerah marah karena dengan disengaja Jongin menyerapah padanya dengan cara meleset kata-kata (Sshi) menjadi (Shiit) diujung namanya.

Kalau bukan karena Baekhyun yang menahan tangannya sudah pasti Sehun akan menyerang Jongin, adu tinju kalau memungkinkan.

"sudah Sehun, jangan terpancing. Sebaiknya Kau langsung ke asrama saja, istirahat dikamar dan jangan kemana-kemana."titah Baekhyun tegas, Sehun mengangguk saja rasa bersalahnya karena membuat Kakaknya menangis masih melekat dihatinya.

"Iya Baek-hyung."

"Anak pintar."tandas Baekhyun sembari tersenyum lebar.

Sehun mendengus." Omong-omong Hun."

"hnggh.."jawab Sehun malas. "Mentormu ganteng ya, sexy gitu."Sehun tersedak. Lalu menoleh dan memegang bahu Baekhyun, manic madunya menatap dalam-dalam kearah mata Baekhyun. Wajahnya seperti orang yang sembelit.

"Ingat hyung kau itu laki-laki. Laki-laki –hyung. Dan lagi hubungan yang seperti itu begitu mengerikan"pungkas Sehun, wajahnya pucat pasi, matanya menerawang jauh seperti mengingat memori yang tak ingin diingatnya.

Baekhyun menepuk pipi kanan adiknya 2 kali membawa Sehun kealam sadar lagi."Kau itu ya, masih sebegitu homophobicnya."

Sehun melepaskan bahu Baekhyun. Ekspresi wajahnya tak bisa dijabarkan Baekhyun"kembali saja -hyung. Pasti mereka sedang mencarimu."

"Iya-iya dongsaengku sayang. Hati-hati jangan salah kamar lagi."teriak Baekhyun, berkebalikan dengan matanya yang bersedih. Lambaian tangan sebagai balasan dari Sehun.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Welcome -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kick Or Kiss

Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

Warning : Boys Love, bahasa amburadul, absurd namun sok-sok melucu padahal garing, chara-chara yang sedikit miring, kata-kata yang tidak EYD, gaje, alay, lebay, SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, BL, GAY, KALAU _**KAGAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK**_. SI 2 PANGERAN JONGIN DAN SEHUN JANGAN DIBASH DAN COUPLE YANG LAIN JUGA, _**KALAU MAU NGASIH BAHASA PELANGI CUKUP KE SAYA AJA**_. OKE DEAL, SIIP , FINE OKEH.

 **(Inner Jongin)**

 _(Inner Sehun)_

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, SUDAH MEREVIEW READER-SAN.

 _ **SILAHKAN DISANTAP**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Reader sekalian -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Sehun sedang menderita Muram dan murung, dan kelaparan, 3 jam duduk dibawah pohon rindang tempat mengungsi dadakan karena diusir dari perpustakaan sehari yang lalu, dengan seorang mentor—galak—dan terlalu sok berkuasa. Sial sekali hidupnya.

"Mata empat. Serius gue kelaparan."

"memang aku peduli."sahut Jongin cuek, kedua matanya terlihat sibuk memeriksa hasil kerjaan Sehun berkaitan tentang Hukum Newton. Hanya 5 soal essai dan rupanya hasil yang ia inginkan jauh dari harapan—mogok diangka 35 terus begitu dalam 3 kali tes dadakan yang ia berikan, padahal boleh lihat catatan. Dan yang dicatat Sehun berkaitan dengan tes itu.

"kau ini bodoh 'ya"

Hati Sehun tertohok. Tangannya berhenti mencatat sudah ganti materi dan kali ini materi—Bahasa Inggris. Sewaktu Sehun bertanya kenapa ganti materi, Jongin menjawab /mataku bisa katarakan kalau terus-terusan melihat nilai merah begini—terlalu hiperbolis, kalau kondisi mendukung ingin rasanya Sehun meninju wajah sok kalem itu.

"elu memang kejam"gumam Sehun, suaranya tidak jelas karena beradu dengan bukunya yang tergeletak tak berdosa diatas rerumputan.

"Hah?"koor Jongin. Ia menghentikan kegiatannya lalu memberi perhatian penuh kepada Sehun.

"sudah sampai mana?"Tanya Jongin mendadak lembut suara tegasnya hilang, Sehun mendongak wajahnya sedatar tembok bikin Jongin sempat kaget.

 _(Dia jadi lebih kalem. Apalagi kekejaman yang akan dia berikan.)_

"matamu kau taruh dimana, dipantat!"jawan Sehun judes.

"Dasar murid kurang ajar."tanpa sadar Jongin membentak lagi.

Jongin berdehem sebentar."Kalau sudah selesai, kita istirahat. Ku traktir kalau kau bisa jadi anak baik seharian ini."Sehun bangun dari acara tidurannya lalu mundur 3 langkah dengan menggunakan pantatnya, Jongin menaikan alis tak mengerti.

"kau itu kenapa sih?"Tanya Sehun waspada.

"aku. Memangnya aku kenapa?"

"kebaikanmu itu sedikit mengerikan tau?"

"maksudmu?"

"Iya. Itu—euumh nggak usah sok baik. Horror tau gak?"

"APA!?"Seru Jongin tiba-tiba, wajahnya berubah 180 derajat."KERJAKAN 100 SOAL BAHASA INGGRIS. SEKARANG!" Tuhkan insting Sehun benar kelembutan Jongin pasti berakhir keganasan.

.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

"Channie!?"

Yang dipanggil menoleh memberi senyuman hangat pada seseorang yang berlari kearahnya, "Baekhyun!"Serunya riang merentangkan kedua lengannya yang panjang.

"Aku kangen sekali."

"Miss you too. Love."Balas Chanyeol memeluk tubuh yang lebih pendek darinya itu begitu erat. Ini sudah hampir sebulan Ia baru kembali dari perburuan, lama sekali tidak bisa menghirup aroma bunga sakura dari tubuh Baekhyun.

"Jadi, oleh-oleh apa yang ku dapat setelah hampir berminggu-minggu kau menghilang."Tandas Baekhyun, jemari lentiknya menyusuri wajah Chanyeol. Lalu memberi kecupan singkat diujung bibir kekasih jangkungnya.

Chanyeol terkekeh,"huh? Berarti kau lebih menginginkan oleh-oleh itu dibandingkan aku?!"Omelnya, Baekhyun tertawa pelan.

"Kau segalanya."

Lalu mereka berjalan beiringan menuju sebuah pondok kecil yang tampak asri dan tentram. Suara-suara burung terdengar merdu dipagi yang cerah, angin menerpa lembut wajah keduanya.

.

.

.

Kecupan-kecupan kecil jatuh di wajah Baekhyun, membuat tubuhnya tak nyaman lalu tawa kecil keluar dari bibirnya.

"Hentikan Chanyeol, hahaha. Itu geli."Pinta Baekhyun. Sementara Chanyeol malah semakin gencar memberi kecupan dan gigitan kecil dileher putih milik Baekhyun.

"Berhenti Channie."Pinta Baekhyun sekali lagi.

Chanyeol menyeringai"mana bisa aku berhenti. Kau kelihatan suka begitu."Kelakar Chanyeol lalu kembali melanjutkan aksinya.

Baekhyun mendengus. Kala bibir Chanyeol sibuk menjamah lehernya, membuka satu persatu kancing bajunya.

Pervert'Inner Baekhyun menggerutu sebal.

"Berhenti Chan."

"Tidak mau ah."

Kecupan dibibir.

"Channie."

"Iya sayangku Baekhyun"

"Sayangku, sayangku. Dasar PERVERT!"

 _ **Duagh!**_

Dan berakhirlah kemesuman Chanyeol ketika 'anunya' ditendang telak oleh Baekhyun menggunakan lututnya.

"WADAW!"

 _ **CUT CUT CUUUUT!**_

"Sial Baekhyun. INI SUDAH 393 KALI TAKE, dan kau selalu berhenti dibagian yang sama."

Merasa Geram Baekhyun menatap kearah sang suteradara, mendekati lalu mengambil TOA butut itu dan berteriak ditelinga si sutradara.

"MASA BODOH! GANTI SAJA AKU!"

Wajahnya menoleh kearah Chanyeol yang duduk kalem diatas ranjang.

"DAN KAU, PERVERT! BERHENTI MENJAMAH TUBUH SEXYKU!"

Chanyeol mendengus malas."Sexy apanya, kurus begitu."

Baekhyun murka."APA KAU BILANG!"

"KURUS! KURUS!"Tekan Chanyeol gemas. "Chk, kurus-kurus begini. Kau juga semangat sekali menjamahnya."Ucap Baekhyun santai.

"Menurutmu. Itu cuma akting Bung, jangan besar kepala kalau bisa besarkan tuh mata minimalismu"Balas Chanyeol cuek.

"Chk, ini mah udah dari sananya."Decak Baekhyun lalu pergi.

"DASAR AKTOR MANJA!"Teriak sang sutradara.

Dari kejauhan Baekhyun memeletkan lidah.

.

.

.

Hari ini kembali normal, yah walau sebentar, Yah walau 3 jam lalu Ia sempat kena migrant dadakan karena mengerjakan 100 soal Bahasa Inggris. Setidaknya Sehun bisa bernafas lega terpisah sedikit jauh dari pengawasan Kim Jongin untuk saat ini 'Mentor tengik'seorang manusia sok berkuasa yang sah menjadi pembimbingnya—terkutuklah kepala sekolah yang memiliki paras seindah malaikat padahal hatinya sekejam Medusa –tidak nyambung sesuka Sehunlah.

Karena berkat orang itu intensitas kelakuan tengilnya menjadi terbatas, contohnya tidak bisa keluyuran saat pelajaran berlangsung padahal itu adalah salah satu hobinya. "Mentor tengik sialan."menyumpah Kim Jongin Season 2.

"Hun?"

Cuek. Sehun menelungkupkan wajahnya ke atas meja, mengabaikan panggilan pelan dari teman sebangkunya Do Kyungsoo.

"Heh, Cecunguk kerempeng. Jam 2 nanti bimbingan dengan ku di taman belakang asrama mu."Menoleh cepat, Sehun memicingkan mata sinis.

"Berisik. Mata empat."Balas Sehun judes, kembali menelungkupkan wajahnya.

Yang dikatai tak terima, jadi Jongin balik berkata judes.

"Pecundang."

Merubah posisi wajah kesamping lalu membalas menatap kearah teman-temannya yang berlalu-lalang dengan aktivitas mereka masing-masing.

"Mentor bermata iblis."

Si pengguna kacamata, menggerutu dengan intonasi sedang.

"Pemegang rekor paling malas sedunia."

Memejamkan mata sejenak lalu memutar balikan ejekan"Pemegang rekor paling sadis sedunia."

"Anak tak berguna."

"Mentor pembunuh bin ababil."

"APA KAU BILANG! KALAU MENGHINA KREATIF DIKIT DONK!"

Sehun mendengus geli. Kenapa sih dia punya mentor sebocah Kim Jongin. Sehun tidak tahu kalau Jongin sebenarnya berada 2 tahun diatasnya.

"SUKA-SUKA LAH, MULUT-MULUT GUE JUGA!"Balas Sehun tak kalah galak, matanya mendelik berniat mengibarkan bendera perang. Jongin kehilangan kesabaran.

Dan...

Adu jambak, tinju bahkan gegulingan diatas lantai yang terhimpit antar meja dan kursipun tetap terjadi, dipadu teriakan semangat dari teman-teman sekelas dengan kalimat

 _ **'iya tinju saja, tendang perutnya Jongin**_ ' atau

 _ **'jangan pamrih, pantang mundur, hancurkan hidungnya Sehun'**_ _._

Dan mungkin yang lebih tak lumrah didengar

 _'_ _ **waah, hebat pertengkaran suami istri. Ayo, tinju kanan, heyaaah**_ _'_ dan sorakan dadakan absurd lainnya.

Untunglah diantara sekian murid anak tak lazim lainnya, ada Kyungsoo yang masih punya pikiran waras .

Dia kembali dengan nafas terengah-engah di ikuti datangnya Heechul dan Kyuhyun Saem. "Lihat, Mereka Saem. Mereka sedang berkelahi."Urai Kyungsoo disela-sela menarik nafasnya yang satu-satu. Melihat itu Kyuhyun saem prihatin lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo.

"Iya, Nak Do. Duduk saja biar bapak yang menyodomi mereka berdua."Tandas Kyuhyun semangat. Kyungsoo menaikan satu alisnya merasa aneh atas kata-kata yang baru saja dilontarkan Kyuhyun saem.

"Pak."Panggil Kyungsoo sembari menarik ujung kemeja milik Kyuhyun saem."Apa maksud bapak dengan menyodomi"tanya Kyungsoo, wajahnya seinnocent bayi baru lahir. Menggemaskan sekali dan apa ya tampak lugu, atau imut. Waduh, Kyuhyun saem berpikir kearah lain nih.

Kyuhyun menggeleng lalu tersenyum canggung, salah bicara kata lainnya sih keceplosan.

"Ahaha, mak-"

"Heh, kau Kyuhyun berhenti menggoda Kyungsoo dan pisahkan 2 biang masalah itu. SEKARANG!"Raung Heechul saem, salah baca situasi. Sementara dirinya tengah bersantai diatas kursi guru yang tidaklah kosong, membiarkan guru itu ( baca : Hangeng Saem ) memangku tubuh menjulangnya.

Kyuhyun sebal.

Dengan teriakan lantang menghentikan keramaian itu dalam sekejap.

" _ **Berhenti!**_ "

Keramaian itu buyar seketika bagai gerombolan semut yang disiram air selokan, krusak-krusuk, gedebrak-gedebruk kehebohan atas kedatangan Kyuhyun saem membuat murid-murid dikelas itu gemetaran hingga saling tubruk tak terelakanpun terjadi.

Ketika melihat murid-murid itu kembali duduk ketempat mereka masing-masing dengan penampilan amburadul, Kyuhyun saem merasa puas dan bersiap melaporkan keberhasilannya pada Heechul saem.

"Sudah tuh, aku ma-"

"Hei, minggir dari atas tubuhku IDIOT!"

"MATA EMPAT SIALAN"

Bugh!

"BERISIK! LOSER ! MINGGAT DARI ATAS TUBUHKU!"

"TIDAK SUDI!"

"PLEASE, INI MENJIJIKAN"

"MEMANG !"

"Yasudah, menyingkir. Kau BERAT!"

"TIDAK BISA! AKU BELUM PUAS MENINJU WAJAHMU"

"SIAL"

BAGH!

Lalu gegulingan kedua manusia tak sadar tempat itupun berlanjut lagi.

Kyuhyun saem geram, matanya mendelik, murid lainnya menunduk atau beberapa berdoa –berharap iblis yang merasuki Kyuhyun saem, hilang—bahkan ada yang melindungi kepala mereka dengan meja.

"DASAR 2 ALIEN PERUSUH!"Teriak Kyuhyun saem ganas dan badas.

.

Tu

Wa

Ga

STOOP!

Pojok Selokan author : Hahaha, absurd banget. Biarlah nunggu para review untuk request dulu aja. Hmm, adegannya memang aneh, percakapan tidak nyambung dan dll. Tapi, semoga aja masih bisa dikonsumsi.

1 : untuk usulan couple Chanbaek dan Suhodo. Thanks, banget Sudah memberi Ide. Sudah dimasukin sih Chanbaek. Agak bingung gimana Suho dan Do bertemu, well lagi dipikirkan. Dan ketambah juga Kris Suho, mampus pala makin puyeng, belum lagi sempat kena apa itu Virus _**WB,**_ hahaha mungkin saja atau Authornya yang _**males**_ , ide mengalir diotak tetapi setelah dilayar kaca bagaikan melihat bolong-bolong mengerikan #tyrophobiadetected, stop ah cuap-cuap kagak penting ini.

12 : Aah, mau ngomong apa ya? #blanked

123 : well, bisa tolong beri review. Buat ngasih batere ke author lagi. Jika bersedia juga sih, tapi kalau Cuma mau sekedar baca tanpa review _no problem_. Hehe.

… Bonus!

"PLEASE, INI MENJIJIKAN"

 **Dasar otak udang, kenapa tidak ingin menyingkir. Kepalaku pening, bawahku sesak. Menderita tau, harus menahan diri. Aaargh, untung saja kau sedikit bodoh kalau tidak.**

"MEMANG!"

"Yasudah, menyingkir. Kau BERAT!"

" TIDAK BISA! AKU BELUM PUAS MENINJU WAJAHMU!"

 _ **Bugh!**_

"SIAL!"

 **Kenapa tidak mau, memang mau ku 'pegang-pegang' ya. Dasar bodoh-bodoh-bodoh. Anak bodoh-bodoh. Wah, aku semakin jago mengumpat sejak mengenal si bocak cecunguk ini. Dammit.**

.

Kurang greget yeth, Bonusnya. Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong RnR please.

Salam hangat-hangat kuku dari San Kim. Bye-bye-byee! ERR—THANKYOU SO MUCH, BUAT REVIEWNYA! #Deep_bow


	4. Chapter 4

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Welcome -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kick Or Kiss

Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

Warning : Boys Love, bahasa amburadul, absurd namun sok-sok melucu padahal garing, chara-chara yang sedikit miring, kata-kata yang tidak EYD, gaje, alay, lebay, SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, BL, GAY, KALAU _**KAGAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK**_. SI 2 PANGERAN JONGIN DAN SEHUN JANGAN DIBASH DAN COUPLE YANG LAIN JUGA, _**KALAU MAU NGASIH BAHASA PELANGI CUKUP KE SAYA AJA**_. OKE DEAL, SIIP , FINE OKEH.

 **(Inner Jongin)**

 _(Inner Sehun)_

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, SUDAH MEREVIEW READER-SAN.

 _ **SILAHKAN DISANTAP**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Reader sekalian -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Tahun ajaran baru sudah dimulai dan para senior sibuk mengurusi para bocah-bocah ingusan yang berbondong dari berbagai Negara yang mendapat _card Secret_ alias undangan resmi yang di sebarkan oleh sekolahannya

Beberapa perubahan terjadi, Donghae saem menjadi sosok yang mendapatkan _tittle_ guru tersadis selama masa ujian semester berlangsung—terlebih materi yang dipegangnya adalah Fisika sukses menambah haters dari para murid-murid bebal fans club _'Kita benci Pelajarannya, Bukan Gurunya'_ terdengar aneh, namanya juga anak-anak SMA terlebih isinya hampir sebagian para gadis montok yang bersiap untuk memasuki kepuberan –jadi maklumi saja. Oh, Jangan lupakan Kyuhyun saem bertranformasi menjadi _Satan_ sungguhan dengan 1000 soal matematikanya yang berhasil menyedot beberapa jumlah anak mengibarkan bendera putih, Kyuhyun dengan obsesinya pada matematika. Dan dari semua guru tidak ada lagi yang bersikap berlebihan seperti yang dilakukan kedua orang diatas bisa dibilang guru-guru lain tampak normal-normal saja—bahkan Heechul saem dan Sungmin yang notabene Sosok guru tegaspun woles-woles saja.

Sehun masih betah dengan sifat acuh tak acuhnya dan Jongin malah bertransformasi menjadi si –mentor dingin yang benar-benar dingin setara dengan makhluk yang paling dingin di kutub utara. Apa itu ya? Entahlah sehun masa bodoh. Sejak saat itu Sehun memberi julukan baru untuk sang mentor—Mentor berkepala sepanas lahar berwajah sedatar seluncuran es—hah? kepanjangan Suka-suka Sehun dong.

Bahu tersentak karena terganggu melamunkan julukan lebih pendek karena yang tadi kepanjangan—terputus karena objeknya menegur, Songong.

"Heh! Bocah —pecundang!"seruan sadistic menggeletik tangan untuk meninju wajah yang ganteng itu membuat Sehun menahan diri dengan beralih wajahnya jadi serata aspal tak terbaca—maksudnya. Jongin menaikan alis senyum remeh menguar menyebalkan.

"Iya, Jongin saem."Kekehan kemenangan dikumandangan Jongin. Sedikit ngeri juga kenapa Sehun mendadak jadi penurut begitu –belakangan ini usai Ujian Semester. Ternyata si Dingin Jongin hanya imajinasi entah kenapa kok Sehun merasa adem-ayem , lha kok?

Oh, mengenai hubungan mentor—murid –antara keduanya masih berlanjut Kok. Tenang saja, bahkan kedua manusia yang bagai minyak bensin dan air comberan itu makin lengket-lengket saja— (baca : saling adu bacot terus semakin menjadi). Bahkan para guru angkat tangan—dua biang trouble itu sudah jadi bahan gossip disana-sini. Membumbung tinggi seperti asap kebakaran, hangus tapi menarik untuk terus dibicarakan bahkan terdengar gossip melenceng 2 sejoli yang jika dilihat dari sisi mata manusia waras, bagai 2 manusia bebuyutan yang Mau-mau saja disuruh berantem itu kalau _pendapat_ manusia awam ya. Beda lagi kalau yang menilik itu statusnya cakep-cakep tapi berotak Fujoshi dengan isi berbagai macam Seme –Uke ternotis apik dikepala para gadis berbody aduhai itu –menganggap 2 hubungan manusia mentor dan murid itu ada 'anu-anunya' yaah, kalau kau sama-sama fujoshi pasti paham. Di Iyakan saja, supaya cepat selesai.

"Jangan bersantai karena ujian semester lalu kau dapat nilai Lumayan. Ingat ya, kau masih dibawahku! Aku peringat jawara dan kau Cuma bayang-bayang diposisi ke- 3 masih kalah dengan sahabatmu Sendiri Si Do Kyungsoo itu, Jangan menyombongkan hidungmu saja yang mancung!"nasehat Jongin bagai bapak-bapak berjenggot yang bijak dengan rumbai-rumbai putih menunjukan usianya yang tak lagi muda, setidaknya itulah yang menjadi _imajinasi Sehun_ kala memandangan barang sedetik wajah Jongin.

Wajah berubah mengeruh kala menyadari ada nada menyindir disana. Hidung tinggi, mancung –memang begitu kenyataanya—"Yah masih mending hidung saya mancung menjulang, daripada situ. Tenggelam menjulang kedalam"

"APA?!"

Sehun menggeleng sigap memasang muka seinnocent pantat bayi baru lahir, kendati menjawab bentakan Jongin Ia memilih menyibukan diri untuk mengerjakan soal kali ini—Biologi dengan 55 soal plus soal essai harus selesai dalam waktu 1 jam, membuat Sehun tercekik bagai sapi gembala, belum mulai belajar sudah dicekoki berpuluh-puluh soal yang kentara masih asing seperti tulisan alien. Intinya pagi hari awal semester dikelas 3 tak membahagiakan sama sekali –terkutuklah Jongin dengan segala kesempurnaanya.

"Sudah selesai?"Kalau saja yang beratnya itu Jongin dengan senang hati, Ia akan menjawab. _'Dasar om-om, matamu dimana? Didengkul, tidak lihat seujung ulat keket katapun belum mencuat'_ tetapi urung ketika suara itu ternyata dimiliki oleh Sahabatnya Kyungsoo.

"Belum, Soo. Gue bingung, materi dari si Mentor itu seolah niat banget ngebuat gue mati perlahan-lahan."

"Bilang aja, Kau tak mampu bocah—pemalas."pungkas Jongin, sembari terlihat menikmati daging ayam yang terlihat menggiurkan Didalam sebuah rantang berukuran sedang, umumnya sering disebut bento tetapi ini sedikit berbeda karena hanya berisi daging ayam berbau remah-remah renyah guring, Sehun berdecih padahal itu dikirimkan Ibunya seharusnya Ia yang menikmati ayam lezat itu tetapi sial sang ibu mendengar kasak-kusuk mentor sableng itu dan mengucapkan terimakasih karena berkat si mentor nilai Sehun yang selalu dihiasi tinta merah menjadi sangat-sangat baik—jadi serantang daging ayam itu dikirim khusus untuk Jongin –duh kenapa isi kepala Sehun jadi berputar-putar gini.

"Cerewet 'Ah. Kyung bantu gue Please. Mau gue mati kehabisan nafas karena kepalaku gue panas ngelihat bahasa alien ginipun sampai bumi kiamat, gunung meletus, tanah ber—"kata-kata hiperbolis dan absurd terhenti kala Kyungsoo memberi tatapan datar tak beremosi tertuju khusus untuknya maka kali itu lagi ia berdehem menjernihkan suara kinyis-kinyis manjanya menjadi biasa-biasa saja.

"Ajarin gue Soo."

"Ok."Jawab Kyungsoo simple dan irit. Sebenarnya mereka beda kelas, tapi memang Dasar Kyungsoo males beradaptasi dengan teman-teman barunya di ruang 3-2, bukan bermaksud sombong tetapi sehari lalu ada murid asing tak diundang yang menyeruak menjadi salah satu anak baru dan seharian itu juga ia diteror dengan keab—

"Hoi! Soo?"

—surdan orang itu membuat Kyungsoo trauma. Mumpung si biang traumanya belum menunjukan wajah konyol bak badut ganteng—jadi Kyungsoo mengungsi barang sebentar di kelas Sehun yang sialnya harus satu kelas dengan mentor sejatinya.

"Oke, kita mulai dari Essainya saja dulu."

"Arraseo!"tanggap Sehun semangat, matanya berbinar-binar riang ada kegembiraan disana. Mengabaikan keberadaannya yang diabaikan—Jongin memilih duduk diseberang dan mengamati bagaimana wajah si anak didiknya—yang bisa dibilang bodoh kalau tidak yah _Aho_ kalau dalam bahasa Ibunya. Sesekali alisnya mengernyit atau terkekeh pelan melihat bagaimana wajah seputih salju itu berekspresi dari satu ke hal lainnya –Jongin tak pernah tau bahwa memperhatikan wajah Sehun akan terasa semenarik ini – **Hell, Jongin benarkan posisi kepalamu.**

 **.**

 **Kaihun**

 **.**

Pipi Sehun yang disebelah kiri mendadak gatal-gatal, iritasi akan sesuatu atau tepatnya merespon sesuatu lebih tepatnya seseorang yang selang menit berlalu terus menatapnya tanpa berkedip entah karena makanannya habis atau karena tak punya kerjaan lagi. Sebentar dia menoleh, mata memicing sinis." APA LIHAT-LIHAT?"Sentak Sehun ganas.

Do Kyungsoo, elus dada-dada datarnya –mulai deh perkara 2 pasangan sejati tak sadar situasi dan tempat ini' pikirnya lelah hati, mau memisahkan keduanya ya tidak mungkin. Diteriaki memakai speaker yah paling-paling Cuma ditengok sebentar lalu berlanjut adu gulat –dengan cara mereka tentu saja ah intinya 2 pasangan itu punya dunia mereka sendiri. Seperti diplanet lain, tanpa penghuni, tanpa –pusing ah, mending Kyungsoo pulang ke habitatnya saja.

Dibentak seperti itu Jongin geram, wibawanya sebagai seorang mentor dipertaruhkan disini kalau Ia tidak bertindak. Murid-murid lainnya memasang telinga setelah berusaha keras untuk mengacuhkan kedua manusia yang sudah sering adu mulut dan kalau beruntung tidak ada barang-barang yang hancur –kekepoan anak-anak itu sudah melunjak sudah ada juru kamera _jeprat-jepret_ bikin 2 objek utama jadi risih dan membentak kompak.

"HEH! PAPARAZZI, MINTA DIMUTILASI HAH!"

Lalu disambung koor'an majestis bagai paduan suara halleluya digereja mengiringi kekompakan 2 manusia bebuyutan mungkin dibawah sampai keliang kubur jadi benalu.

"DASAR MURID TAK TAHU DI UNTUNG!"rupanya paduan suara yang entah datang dari mana itu diacuhkan mentah-mentah oleh keduanya. Jongin kembali menyurut urat-urat menonjol memapang diri menghiasi jidat seputih salju itu –jidat Sehun.

"ELU AJA YANG NGGAK BECUS NGAJARIN GUE!"

"BILANG SEKALI LAGI!"

"OGAH! DIULANGIN JUGA TELINGA ELU KAGAK BISA DENGER!"

"AKU TIDAK TULI BOCAH INGUSAN!"

"GANTI KACAMATA SANA!"

"APA?"

" ELU KAGAK NGELIHAT HIDUNG MANCUNG GUE KAGAK INGUSAN!"

"YA LIHATLAH, DASAR AHO!"

"LIHAT DIRI SENDIRI, ELAP TUH ILER YANG NETES KESANA KEMARI, MUNCRAT BIKIN BANJIR TAU GAK!"

Dan diakhiri dengan serangan dari kedua belah pihak, Sehun memiting leher Jongin dan Jongin yang sibuk mengusik kaki kokoh Sehun agar tumbang.

 _ **Jepret**_

Rupanya si juru kamera masih On dan terus menjepret 2 manusia itu dari berbagai sudut.

 _ **Jeprat**_

Kali ini posisi yang membuat para fujo dirundung gemetar histeris eruofia, Jongin diatas menduduki perut Sehun. Kepalan tangan secoklat madu itu memberi tinjuan telak kanan kiri kanan kiri terus begitu, bikin sisi kelakian Sehun yang bersisa? Tak Terima dan pasrah begitu saja Jadi Ia berkelit membanting tubuh Jongin menjadi dibawahnya.

 _ **Jepret**_

Teriakan semakin keras membahana disiarkan seperti 'Kyaaa! UKE SEJATI! HAHAHA! HUUU SEME LEMBEK! TIDAK BERGUNA! , Jongin tertohok Uke Sejati apanya? Sehun saja menyerangnya dengan jambakan—baca JAMBAKAN saja, coba pikir dari mana sejatinya.

 **DUGH**

Oh, kalau hidungnya nyeri dan mengalirkan bau amis bolehlah Ukenya itu –tunggu dulu, Jongin bilang apa tadi?

Ukenya, ukenya, ukenya, UKENYA. A-APA AKU BARU SAJA MENGAKUI KA-KA—TIDAAAAK!

Setelahnya Jongin lari kocar-kacir, menuai tatapan aneh dari pihak Sehun walau sempat dongkol karena didorong tiba-tiba hingga pantatnya membentur sisi meja. Riuh tepuk tangan menggema dengan bangga Sehun mengangkat tangannya seolah menjadi pemenang dalam adu gulat dengan sang mentor.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Auw, Kyungsoo saja tak pernah memu—"mulut Sehun mingkem mendadak, setelah melihat siapa yang berdiri disamping tubuhnya dan tersangka yang menggeplak bokong sexynya. Heechul Saem. Mundur 3 langkah, Sehun mengangkat tangannya ke udara kali ini berpose seolah tahanan yang bersalah –please deh, mata Heechul saem kenapa bisa semengerikan basilik sih.

"Aduh, Kyuhyun saem. Jangan mencubit pinggang saya."itu suara Jongin, berdiri disisi kirinya. Adu tatapan tajampun tak terelakan sampai teguran sedingin _dementor_ menyalak buluk kuduk mereka untuk berhenti saling tatap.

"Hukuman kalian nanti sore. Bersihkan Lapangan sepak bola dari dedaunan dan Toilet dilantai 3."

Keduanya mengangguk cepat tak membantah. Heechul sempat tertegun sebentar tapi toh dia acuh saja lalu berlalu begitu saja di ikuti oleh Kyuhyun yang lagi-lagi mencubit pinggang Jongin sepedas sambal caberawit.

"PERIH SAEM!"Seru Jongin murka.

"Hah?"Kyuhyun mengangkat alis berpura-pura tak mengerti.

"ahaha—tidak Kok! Saya tadi ditendang oleh Oh Sehun—shiit."

Yang dituduh tak terima, lalu menyatakan tuduhan Jongin menjadi realisi membuat yang punya kaki memekik. "SAKIT BOCAH!"

"RASAKAN! SALAH MU SENDIRI MENJADIKAN KU TUMBAL!"

"ITU COCOK! UNTUK ANAK SEPERTIMU PECUNDANG—PARASITISME—TAK BERG..—"

"LAKUKAN HUKUMAN KALIAN SEKARANG JUGA!"

Dan pertengkaran yang cukup menggemparkan itu selesai dengan tak epic sama sekali. Kooran kecewa dari para pemandu sorak menggema sampai teriakan 4 oktaf dari Si Satan jejadian menginterupsi dan membuat para pemandu sorak berlari tunggang-langgang bagai Semut tersiram minyak panas.

Amburadul tak beraturan, si pelaku tertawa saja tuh malah menonton kepanikan semerewutan itu dengan mimic tenang –setenang kelabu.

Sedangkan si pasangan sejati, sibuk bertengkar dengan nada berbisik-bisik dibelakang Heechul Saem.

"Heh!"teguran itu menghentikan keduanya dalam adu bacot sesi bisik-bisik menjadi adu sikut atau tendangan kaki samar-samar.

.

.

.

Kedua manusia yang masih adu sikut itu mendadak terhenti kala melihat pemandangan yang ada didepan mereka. Sehun menegak ludah dan Jongin menggaruk tengkuknya keheranan tak sengaja masing-masih kedua mata 2 alien itu bersibobrok dan adu –melotot paling lamapun tak terelakan.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

 _ **Jduag!**_

"Auw!"seru keduanya serentak ketika Heechul yang sempat mereka lupakan keberadaannya membenturkan jidat mereka dengan tenaga gorilla, mata yang berkilat-kilat membuat 2 insan itu menunduk diam.

"Kau membuatku kecewa Jongin."tukas Heechul memijat kepalanya yang mendadak pening,"—Dan kau Sehun, ini sudah entah yang ke berapa kali kau terkena detensi."

2 insan itu mengangguk dalam diam, Heechul saem tak tertegun lagi teringat masa lalu dan Ia tak mau terkecoh. "Nah, sekarang bersihkan lapangan sepakbola dari dedauan gugur itu. Dan renungkan kesalahan kalian."ucap Heechul saem lembut, yang malah bikin keduanya merinding seram.

Tanpa kata-kata lagi dan lagi keduanya mengangguk-ngangguk nurut. Merasa selesai akhirnya Heechul saem meninggalkan 2 alien perusuh itu untuk membersihkan lapangan sepakbola yang luasnya tak manusiawi.

"Ini gara-gara kau"tuding Jongin, menyebalkan. Wajahnya mengkeruh jengkel bertolak belakang dengan Sehun yang menunduk bosan. Jongin menoleh sebentar sedikit heran juga si manusia tengik itu tak merespon. Kelelahankah?

"Diamlah, Mentor tengik. Aku sedang malas meladeni tingkah kekanakanmu."

Sial. Jongin menyesal merasa keheranan ketika mendengar suara menyebalkan itu terlontar dari si tengik ini. Gusar dia lebih memilih masuk ke gudang yang kebetulan ada disebelah kiri mereka dibalik pintu yang tertutup, usai mengambil peralatan Sapu segera saja Ia segera menuju lapangan bersiap menyapu dedaunan yang kering, tersebar hampir ke seluruh penjuru lapangan –Shock, itulah yang pertama kali Jongin rasakan –manusia se jenius Jongin harus membersihkan lapangan seluas samudera ini, ini seperti mimpi buruk.

 _ **Jduag!**_

"Hei!"teriak Jongin kaget, saat merasakan tengkorak kepala bagian belakangannya berbenturan dengan apa –botol liquid yang berisi pembersih lantai. Mata Jongin bergerilya antara geli dan emosi."Heh! Aho, kau pikir bisa membersihkan dedaunan Sialan dengan pembersih lantai. Kau me—"

"Jangan berterima kasih, Sir. Aku sedang berbalik hati memberi mu obat yang ku yakini 100 % ampuh untuk menghilangkan otakmu yang jenius itu!"

Jongin mendengus"aku memang jenius, bocah!"Jongin mendadak terhenti dari acara sapu-menyapu serampangannya. "Kau bilang apa tadi?"Tanya Jongin sekali lagi, disertai mimic tak jelas.

"Apanya?"Sehun balik beratnya tak mengerti.

"Menghilangkan otakmu yang jenius, hmmph –Hell, Hun. Kau mengakui kalau aku jenius ya? Hahaha."

Detik itu juga Sehun ingin mengubur diri, malu bukan main. Keceplosan "I-iya saking jeniusnya ingin ku congkel dan ku jadikan makanan untuk Buaya peliharaan Baek-hyung!"tandas Sehun buru-buru, tak rela membiarkan Jongin berbahagia karena pujian –jujurnya. Dan apa Sehun tak salah dengar tadi, Si Mentor tengik itu menyebut ujung namanya?

Dug dug dug' jantungnya berpacu cepat terasa seperti diinjak oleh puluhan kuda. _What the Heck!_

" _ **Aho!**_ "bentak Jongin sebal, padahal dia senang karena untuk pertama kalinya Sehun mau jujur akan sesuatu tentangnya walau dinyatakan dengan cara yang aneh.

Wooosh, tiba-tiba angin kencang menerbangkan hasil sapuan Kim Jongin. Membuatnya menggerutu sebal, mata mendelik menyerapah benci kepada sembilu angin yang pada dasarnya Cuma numpang lewat.

"Heh, Bocah!"

Seru Jongin heran sendiri kenapa Sehun sejak tadi mematung bak patung porselein diseberangnya, "Heh, Bakagaki!"

Yang diteriaki tetap tidak menoleh, Jongin mulai sebal diacuhkan oleh Anak didiknya. Jonginkan bukan pohon, dibantingnya sapu tak berdosa itu dan mendekati Sehun yang terpekur bak pohon tua yang terlihat dikerubungi rayap –duh, abaikan imajinasi aneh milik Jongin.

Pluk!

Jongin menyentuh bahu Sehun, membalikan tubuh itu dan Ia terperangah ngeri.

.

Bye-bye SAMPAI JUMPA DI CHAPTER 5.

Review, buddy. Yang Ikhlas aja deh. Hmm…hmmm


	5. Chapter 5

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Welcome -.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kick Or Kiss

Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

Warning : Boys Love, bahasa amburadul, absurd namun sok-sok melucu padahal garing, chara-chara yang sedikit miring, kata-kata yang tidak EYD, gaje, alay, lebay, SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, BL, GAY, KALAU _**KAGAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK**_. SI 2 PANGERAN JONGIN DAN SEHUN JANGAN DIBASH DAN COUPLE YANG LAIN JUGA, _**KALAU MAU NGASIH BAHASA PELANGI CUKUP KE SAYA AJA**_. OKE DEAL, SIIP , FINE OKEH.

 **(Inner Jongin)**

 _(Inner Sehun)_

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, SUDAH MEREVIEW READER-SAN.

 _ **SILAHKAN DISANTAP**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Reader sekalian -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.

Sekali dua kali, Jongin terperangah ngeri. "Hun, kau mimisan?"seru Jongin kaget, dicengkramnya tangan Sehun dan diseretnya menuju ke –ruang kesehatan tentu saja. Yang ditarik menolak keras, sibuk menengadahkan wajahnya agar darah tak terus menetes lebih banyak –but tetap saja darahnya yang memerah segar terus mengalir menganak sungai dari kedua lubang hidungnya – _shit ini benar-benar tidak nyaman._

"Lepasin gue! Lepasin gue!"ronta Sehun gusar, risih kala merasakan telapak tangan Jongin yang hangat mengirim tremos panas keseluruh tubuhnya –itu sungguh sangat menganggu.

Jongin berdecak, wajahnya mengkeruh tak suka karena penolakan Sehun ditambah logat gue—elunya Si Sehun datang lagi. Diakan sedang khawatir – **si bocah tengil ini** 'gerutu Jongin tak habis pikir akan tingkah laku Sehun yang tetap saja bersikap menyebalkan disaat kondisinya jelas tak baik-baik saja.

Sibuk menetralkan kedua lubang hidungnya dengan menggunakan ujung lengan kemejanya, dirasakannya kerah kemejanya ditarik paksa membuat Ia memekik ngeri kala merasakan lehernya tercekik."Hei! Kampret, elu pikir gue anjing, hah!?"bentak Sehun sebal, saat dirinya ditarik dengan tak berperikerahaan. Jongin mendengus.

"Cerewet, makanya tidak usah menolak. Sudah untung aku bersikap peduli dan bukannya meninggalkanmu pingsan karena kehabisan darah!"sungut Jongin, masih terus menarik kerah Sehun sepanjang jalan membuat sang empu berteriak sakit.

"Sakit—sakit—sakiiit! Lagian ini Cuma mimisan gak akan bikin gue mati semudah itu kali!"tekan Sehun tak henti-henti, hingga Jongin menyerah lalu memojokan Sehun didinding terdekat –tepatnya pagar sekolah, mereka sedang berada dilapangan yang lokasinya berada diluar sekolah.

"ma-mau apa Lu? Sial."Sehun merutukinya yang mendadak gagap saat merasakan hembusan nafas Jongin yang memburu menerpa hidungnya –well, tinggal diberi sedikit dorongan saja mereka pasti akan ber—hah! Sehun tak kuat mengatakannya –itu terlalu mengerikan.

" _ **Diam saja dan jangan berteriak."**_

" _ **a-apa?"**_

" _ **Berani berteriak, Keluargamu mati."**_

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya sesekali matanya memicing berusaha mengusir suara-suara aneh yang tiba-tiba menyerang kepalanya terasa familier dan –Mendadak tubuh Sehun terpaku kaku, matanya berpendar kosong, seolah nyawanya berada ditempat lain, gemetar aneh menyerang seluruh inchi tubuhnya, kedua telapak tangannya terangkat mencengkram kepalanya erat-erat seolah rasa sakit tak tertahankan menguar dari isi kepalanya.

" _ **keluargamu mati, mati, ma—"**_

 _AAARGH. Ini sakit. Aku tidak kuat, mengerikan. Sakit. Sakit. Aku ingin mati. Niisan. Eomma, Appa –hiks._

Jongin merasa aneh, alis matanya terangkat kebingungan. Dipegangnya bahu Sehun dengan kuat mengguncangnya tanpa henti sembari berteriak –Sehun sadarlah—terus-menerus seperti sebuah mantera. Mata yang selalu berbinar cerah dan kekanakan itu menghilang tergantikan dengan binar kosong dan kengerian –"Hei, Hun. Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Jongin hati-hati, Ia berhenti mengguncang bahu Sehun dan beralih menepuk pipi kirinya dengan cukup pelan. "Sadarlah, Bakahun. Oi! Oi!"

"—gi.."

"Huh?"

"Per-.."

"Apa, aku tidak mendengar suaramu?"

"Pergi! _**BAJINGAN!**_ "

Tubuh Jongin terlonjak mendengar suara Sehun yang penuh emosi. Mata itu memberinya tatapan kebencian dan kemarahan, Jongin memilih mundur satu langkah mencoba memahami situasi –hngh, Jongin sadar sekali, Sehun menaruh rasa benci dibandingkan rasa –manis lainnya, tetapi Ia tidak tahu kalau kedua rasa –benci dan marah—itu sebegini kuatnya membuat Jongin merinding tak menyangka, hati-hati Ia mendekati sosok Sehun yang seperti orang lain.

"Hei, Sehun. Kau—kau baik-baik saja?"tanya Jongin perlahan-lahan, bergerak seringan daun kearah Sehun tak ingin membuat pergerakan mengejutkan yang membuat Sehun ketakutan atau lebih parahnya mengajaknya adu tinju seperti biasa sebenarnya Jongin senang-senang saja–tetapi, melihat kondisi Sehun yang terus saja mimisan bahkan lebih deras dibanding tadi—jadi Jongin mengalah dan meminimalisir rasa emosinya yang –egois.

"Ini aku, Hun. Aku Kim Jongin. Mentor yang sering kau panggil tengik—bagamegane—orang yang kau berikan julukan baru setiap harinya! Lha, kok pingsan?"

Bruk!

Dan Jongin merasa bersyukur tubuh itu lunglai dan terbaring tak berdaya diatas rerumputan juga dedaunan kering. "Duh, Aku bersyukur sih kau pingsan. Tapi, denyut nadimu melemah!"tutur Jongin merasa lelah dan mulai khawatir kala merasakan denyut nadi Sehun yang hampir tak berdenyut. Tanpa berpikir meminta izin pada pihak sekolah Ia segera menghubungi supir pribadi milik keluarganya –dan tanpa kerepotan ia membopong tubuh yang tingginya sejajar dengan dirinya itu ala brydal –mengejutkan tubuh itu ringan. "Aku terkadang heran, mau-mau saja adu gulat dengan manusia kerempeng sepertimu. Chk—chk."gumam Jongin sempat-sempatnya menggerutu ambigu dikala nyawa Sehun diambang batas—yah, namanya juga Kim Jongin bersikap acuh tak acuh dalam hal genting adalah salah satu ciri khasnya.

Dalam kurun waktu 10 menit mobil milik keluarganya terparkir diluar pagar dan untung saja mereka berada diluar jadi dengan mudah Jongin melewati pos satpam lalu membawa tubuh Sehun dalam pangkuannya dan segera memerintahkan sang supir untuk segera ke rumah sakit. "Ayo, berangkat. Untung saja rumah ku dekat dengan sekolahanku. Bagaimana kabar Papa dan Mama?"tanya Jongin ramah, sambil memastikan tubuh Sehun senyaman mungkin didalam pangkuannya Ia duduk nyaman dikursi belakang –memeluk erat tubuh itu dengan penuh perhatian. Si supir yang merasa ditanyai yang tak diketahui namanya itu karena tidak pakai –nametag—dan karena Jongin lupa namanya jadi panggil saja si –supir A. Dan sebentar kenapa Jongin tidak merasa asing dengan corak desain dari kursi ini dan segala warna didalam mobil itu.

"Mereka baik-baik saja, Nak Jongin."Jawab si _supir A_ sekenanya. Jongin mengangguk-ngangguk saja tidak keberatan dipanggil Nak –entah mengapa suaranya lumayan Ia ingat tetapi ya sudahlah, kondisi Sehun lebih penting. "Pak euumh—"

 _Si supir A_ , mengurut alisnya kedalam "Nama saya Bukan Pak Euumh—nak Jongin."jelas si supir nada suaranya jelas sedikit tak terima. Jongin tertawa canggung merasa malu ketahuan sekali tak mengingat nama si _supir A_.

"Hahaha, itu saya—ba-baga—errgh-"

 _Si supir A_ , pasrah saja lalu mengalah."Nama saya Kim E-u-n-h-y-u-k!"dan diakhiri dengan seringai sok sangar padahal jatuhnya ya cauhuknuhuktik.

"Kim EeuuunHYUK! HUWAAA, EUNHYUK-NIISAN! HIEE!"

 _SI supir A_ —eh ternyata Kim Eunhyuk kakak sah dari Kim Jongin sedarah dan sepenanggungan tengah mendelik dari kaca spion yang berada atas sebelah kirinya. Memberi perlototan sebal kepada Jongin –ya terkadang pelupanya itu sangat mengerikan –berbelas tahun mereka tinggal bersama, seatap dan satu dot yang sama –keterlaluan sekali sampai lupa dengan dirinya.

"Dasar bocah cunguk. Kau anu-anu ya bocah lelaki unyu-unyu itu! Huh?!"tandas Eunhyuk matanya memicing ekspresi wajahnya mengintimidasi –serong kekiri hampir saja mereka ditabrak oleh Bajaj –untung saja Eunhyuk gesit kalau tidak mana elit, mobil bagusnya masuk selokan karena ditabrak bajaj –nehi-nehi lah.

Jongin menggeleng cepat, wajahnya memandang –Niisan kandungnya ngeri."Aku tidak melakukan yang anu-anu kok –Niisan? Dia hanya pi—" jeda sebentar. Jongin panik seketika denyut nadi Sehun semakin melemah, nafasnya memburu cepat dan panas – **the hell, ada apa sih dengan kesehatan anak ini?**

"Oi, nanti saja kau menghajarku. Nyawa anak ini dalam bahaya –Niisan kau kan detektif yang lagi tersohor bisa gawat reputasimu hancur gara-gara membunuh bocah malang ini!"ucap Jongin –seperti biasa memanfaatkan Sehun untuk keselamatannya sendiri meski yah dia memang setulus hati ingin menyelamatkan Sehun lah.

"Iya deh Iya! Awas saja kau nanti!"tandas Eunhyuk merasa panas karena profesinya disangkut-pautkan secara tidak langsung bocah yang tidak bisa dipercaya adalah adik sedarahnya sedang mengancamnya. "Dasar tukang perintah, tuan provokator sialan!"gerutu Eunhyuk.

"Cecunguk tanned skin!"

Kerutan didahi pertama. Eunhyuk banting stir kekanan, kemudian Lurus.

"Mata empat, nerd sok jenius dan paling sadis sedunia!"

Kerutan kedua. Sekitar 157 m, Eunhyuk banting stir kekiri ketika melihat lampu hijau menyala.

"Adik paling kejam seantero jagat raya!"

Kerutan ketiga. Lagi-lagi Eunhyuk banting stir dengan kecepatan tak manusiawi bikin Jongin Pening.

"Jajaran orang pervert set—"

" – **Niisan**."koor Jongin penuh penekanan auranya menguar berwarna merah kehitaman. Eunhyuk ternganga. Dilihatnya dari kaca spion Jongin tidak sedang memandangnya dengan mata kemarahan tetapi sebaliknya raut sedih dan cemas berlebih terpatri diwajah yang biasanya songong itu –dan hal yang terduga tatapan –keramat bagi Eunhyuk –terarah kepada si Pemilik kulit seputih susu yang terbaring tak sadarkan diri didada bidang adiknya yang terkenal kejam –termasuk menurutnya sendiri.

Menghela nafas sejenak, Ia menekan pedal gas dan memercepat laju mobilnya lebih tepatnya mobil pribadinya sendiri.

"Kalau kau mati dan seenaknya bertamasya ke neraka tanpa mengajakku. Ku sumpahi kau tercelup ke api paling panas disana dan menjadi daging asap paling tidak enak sejagat raya!"ancam Jongin sadis, entahlah anggap saja itu cara Jogin untuk menunjukan rasa khawatirnya setidaknya itulah kesimpulan dari pihak ketiga untuk saat ini si Kim Eunhyuk.

"Kita sudah sampai."tandas Eunyuk tenang, Ia keluar dari mobil dan buru-buru membukakan pintu untuk sang adik biarlah untuk sehari ini Ia menjadi supir dadakan –apasih yang tidak untuk adiknya tersayang tapi garis miring _jahatnya_.

"Arigatou –Niisan."Eunhyuk mengangguk saja, Ia mengikuti Jongin dibelakang melangkah cepat secepat Jongin berlari dan berteriak histeris mencari sesosok berjas putih yang siap sedia untuk menangani Oh Sehun –bersyukurlah ada salah satu dokter yang kebetulan sedang berkeliaran disana dan menyambut ketegangan Kim Jongin dengan tenang.

"Tenang, tenang Dokter Han akan segera menanganinya. Anda ikuti saya untuk melakukan administrasi."Jongin menyangga tubuhnya dengan memegangi dinding, peluh membanjiri wajah dan seluruh badannya –Ia tidak tahu Ia sebegini paniknya dan bisa setenang ini kala Sehun sudah berada diatas salah satu bangsal yang baru saja dibawa oleh salah satu perawat lalu membawa tubuh tak berdaya itu ke dalam salah satu kamar.

"Tuan, tuan?"Jongin menoleh dan menganggukan kepalanya mengekor dibelakang si perawat bermaksud untuk melakukan administrasi atau check in.

Dari ujung lorong berdirilah Kakak sulungnya, melambaikan tangan dan tersemat senyum lebar diwajahnya. Gummy smile milik Kakak sulungnya selalu menjadi yang terbaik dan sukses membuat rasa paniknya menguar –sepertinya ada yang terlupa, Oh God—Eun-Niisan kan ingin menghajarku setelah sampai rumah sakit.

Sejengkal lagi Ia akan sampai dihadapan sang kakak, sadar akan situasi dan janjinya yang kepalang terucap Ia memilih bersiap kabur tetapi sialnya kerah kemeja putih miliknya ditarik, bisa Ia rasakan kakak sulungnya itu dengan mudah memutar tubuhnya mengarah kepada si sulung. Hal yang jauh dari bayangan tengah terjadi sebuah rasa hangat yang menghilang darinya selama 3 tahun kini Ia rasakan kembali –hhh, Ia tidak tau begitu rindu sekali dengan pelukan penuh kasih yang semirip dengan sang Okaasan.

"Tidak apa-apa Jongin. Dia pasti akan baik-baik saja, dia akan hidup! Jadi, jangan cengeng. Chk-chk-chk, kau sama sekali tidak berubah!"ejek Eunhyuk mendorong tubuh tinggi sang adik lalu berbalik.

"Mau kemana –Niisan?"

"Ke Kafeteria, tenang saja aku sudah membayar uang check in. Miss. Hyomin Tolong bawa saja adik saya ke ruang istirahat, kalau diperlukan beri dia asupan vitamin."

"Baik, Tuan Kim."sahut si perawat membungkuk sopan kepada Eunhyuk dan menggiring Jongin menuju keruang rawat biasa melaksanakan perintah yang diberikan oleh Kim. Eunhyuk hanya menanggapi dengan anggukan lalu berlalu menghilang dari pintu utama Rumah sakit yang sudah menjadi langganannya ketika Ia terluka saat melakukan pekerjaannya –jadi jangan heran kalau si perawat yang kebetulan perawat yang selalu merawatnya sangat mengenalnya.

.

"Hai, Do Kyungie~"nada suara yang berdendang genit menusuk-nusuk pendengaran Kyungsoo yang mendadak konslet terbukti dari langkahnya yang asal nyelonong saja berpura-pura tak menyadari keberadaan seseorang yang jelas-jelas terbaring ganjen diatas lantai berkeramik disepanjang koridor asrama.

"Kyungie~ kejaam. Kok, aku dicuekin!"seru si cowok berkulit segar yang kini sudah berada disamping Kyungsoo menyamakan langkah dengan si pemuda bermata bulat bening itu.

"Kyu—"

"Eny—"

"Ngiee~"

"Enya—"

"makin bertambah umur kok makin cantik saja sih."

"Per—"

"Kyungie~ please be my girlfriend!"

Sudah habislah kesabaran Do Kyungsoo, mata bulatnya makin bulat saat mendelik."ENYAHLAH!"Teriak Kyungsoo membahana, jengah sekali karena Si murid baru tahun ini yang ia beri julukan badut uhukgantenguhuk –dan sialnya satu kelas dengannya.

Bukannya marah Si Kim Junmyeon begitulah pemilik nama dari si kulit segar itu, atau si Junmyeon lebih suka dipanggil Suho yang Kyungsoo tahu memiliki arti malaikat – _For God Sake_ , dilihat dari ujung ke ujung si penguntit ini jauh dari sosok berwajah malaikat, tingkah lakunya bahkan tak mendekati lebih mirip orang maniak yang gila akan perhatian dari orang-orang sekitar. Kyungsoo sebal setengah mati, selintas berpikir Kyungsoo sekarang paham bagaimana apa yang setiap harinya Sehun rasakan ketika berada satu tempat dengan mentor itu—Ia jadi prihatin. Ah, benar Ia juga harus prihatin dengan kondisi dirinya sendiri mulai sekarang –ngomong-ngomong Ia tak melihat Sahabat sejatinya itu, apa sedang sibuk adu gulat, atau sibuk menangis darah karena harus mengerjakan puluhan soal tak manusiawi untuk ukuran anak SMA dan jujur saja Kyungsoo bahkan semakin prihatin saja jika mengingat kegiatan belajar yang tergolong keras yang dialami si sahabat karibnya.

"Kyungiee~"

Oh, Kyungsoo karena sibuk berpikir sampai lupa si Penguntit ini masih ada disampingnya menatap dirinya dengan tatapan heran dan bertanya-tanya –wow Kyungsoo baru tahu wajah yang selalu bereksresi menyebalkan setiap detiknya bisa berekspresi sebodoh itu.

Kyungsoo mendengus, memilih untuk mempercepat laju kakinya. Membuat si Myeon-ki yang apabila Ia pelesetkan menjadi Monkey terlalu memaksa ya sudahlah biarkan saja toh Sehun tertawa terpingkal-pingkal ketika Ia memberitahukan julukan khusus ini kepada si sobat karibnya.

"Kyungiee~"

"Hm."balas Kyungsoo tak minat. Sedangkan kelereng hitam kecoklatannya sibuk berkelana, mencari sosok familier disekelilingnya, banyak anak berlalu-lalang diseberang asrama, bermain atau sekedar membaca buku, memang pada dasarnya lokasi antara seberang asrama dan gedung belajar memang dijadikan tempat bersantai oleh anak-anak. Kyungsoo terkadang juga seperti itu jika Sehun sedang lengang.

"Kau mencari si Honey Bee Ya?"celetuk Suho mendadak membuat Kyungsoo menghentikan langkahnya lalu memberi tatapan penuh kepada sosok yang lebih tinggi beberapa cm darinya itu penasaran.

"Honey Bee, Lebah Madu? Maksudmu Sehun?"

"Iya, Kyungiee~"jawab Suho, jangan berpikir aneh-aneh Suara Suho memang berdendang genit tetapi Kyungsoo, percayalah Ia sangat sadar Wajah Suho jauh sekali dari ekspresi menjijikan dan itulah mengapa Ia tetap membiarkan si penguntit ini tepat berada disampingnya beberapa hari belakangan ini.

"Jadi apa kau tau?"

"euumh.."jeda sejenak, Suho terlihat berpikir. Kyungsoo menanti dengan harap-harap cemas dan ketika bibir itu terbuka Ia menanti dengan sabar.

"Mana aku, Kau pikir Aku Induknya! Huh!?"Jawab Suho menyebalkan, wajahnya kembali songong lalu melengos begitu saja meninggalkan wajah Kyungsoo yang berubah merah –murka.

" _ **MYEON-KI! PABBO-YA!"**_

" _ **COME TO ME AND PLEASE BE MY GIRLFRIEND BEB!"**_

" _ **MENGGELIKAN! AMIT-AMIT TUJUH TURUNAN!"**_

Dan berakhir dua sejoli itu berlari kejar-kejaran di sepanjang koridor yang masihlah disesaki oleh anak-anak yang berlalu lalang. Alhasil tak sedikit yang menjadi korban tabrak lari yang disebabkan oleh keduanya. Suho si cuek bebek, berbeda dengan Kyungsoo yang akan berhenti lalu meminta maaf hingga siluet Suho berkali-kali Ia hampir kehilangan.

.

Sorry, kondisi Sehun gak memungkin buat ada tambahan bonus. Hahaha #ditaboked, lanjut ke Chapter 6.


	6. Chapter 6

"Belikan aku Ramen, Jongin- _kun_?"

"Duh, Bahuku nyeri-nyeri. Pijitin donk Jungin- _kun_!"

"Kakiku Keram, Pijat juga donk Jongin- _kun_!"

"Jongin- _kun_ , aku ingin makan takoyaki belikan donk!"

"Jongin- _kun_."

"- _kun_. Jongin- _kun_."

"ngin- _kun_."

"Jo—"

"Mati Kau Sehun! Dasar Murid Durhaka! Tak Tahu Diri! _**Kejaaaam!"**_ Pekik Jongin frustasi, Ia mengacak rambutnya hingga tak beraturan tanpa ragu mencubit kedua pipi Sehun sampai-sampai si pemilik wajah memberontak heboh."Berhenti memberi perintah, kau pikir kau itu siapa! Huh? Dan berhenti juga memanggilku dengan embel-embel –kun, menjijikan tau tidak sih!?"

"Lihat siapa yang mulai ingkar janji dan bersikap menjijikan baru saja, huh?"balas Sehun songong meski jatuhnya yang tidak keren sama sekali apalagi dengan pipi merah-merah bekas cubitan Jongin yang tidak manusiawi.

"Eh, bocah. Aku tidak ingkar janji, ya."jeda sebentar Jongin membuang nafas dia terlihat kelelahan dengan peluh yang membanjir disana-sini akibat perintah Sehun yang ada-ada saja, bayangkan saja dia harus membeli takoyaki diseberang kota –karena tumben sekali takoyaki didaerah dekat rumah sakit –kehabisan, The Hell. Sepertinya Jongin sudah banyak dosa sehingga Tuhan memberinya siksaan yang begini laknatnya.

"Kau saja yang sudah keterlaluan. Kau pikir aku ini robot apa yang tidak punya rasa capek, Dasar Aho, sinting, baka, bego –mati saja sana!"dumel Jongin, Sehun tertohok matanya mendadak berkaca-kaca terlihat memperihatinkan dimata normal Jongin yang notabene sosok yang sebenarnya tidak tegaan kecuali kalau lagi dalam proses mengajar –beda urusan lagi kalau masalah itu.

"A-aduh. Jangan menangis sih, kalau –hyung iblis mu datang bisa mati aku!"

Dan sukses air mata buaya Sehun memercik riang disudut mata, kala suara Baekhyun terdengar seiring dengan suara pintu yang menjeblak terbuka."Hunna My dongsaeng. –Hyung gantengmu datang beibeh!"

"Hueeeeee! Baek-hyung!"Jerit Sehun menangis kesetanan ketika sosok –hyungnya muncul dari balik pintu. _Hahaha, rasakan kau Mentor tengik –muehehe mampus kau pasti di omelin –hyungku_ 'pikir Sehun kejam sembari tertawa setan memikirkan apa yang akan dialami oleh Jongin setelah ini.

 **Mampus. Selamat tinggal surga dunia, RIP Kim Jongin, Maafkan aku Papa—Mama anakmu mati muda, maaf –hyung aku sering kurang ajar ketika kecil –dan membuat anjingmu mati karena muntaber gara-gara uji coba obat ku –dan para kawan-kawanku yang selalu menderita karena siksaanku ketika mendekati ujian sem** —STOOP! Kenapa kesannya Jongin jadi melankolis begini, tidak-tidak ini bukan Jongin banget deh. Jongin yang biasanya tidak akan meminta maaf apalagi takut dengan kema—"JONGIIIN! KAU APAKAN ADIK KESAYANGANKU! HUUH!?"

Sial. Jongin benar-benar terkena tulah berturut-turut dihari yang menyebalkan dari pagi tadi. Bahkan Ia belum mandi, hhh yang sabar saja Jongin.

"Errgh –aku tidak itu –euumh. Sumpah –HYUNG!"sergah Jongin ngeri ketika dilihatnya Baekhyun bersiap menggeplak kepalanya dengan setumpuk buku dengan tebal 5 cm. **Bisa pikun aku kalau sampai ditampar buku setebal itu.**

"chk, chk. Bau apa ini?"tandas Baekhyun risih tubuhnya mendekati Jongin dan mencium bau tidak sedap dari tubuh kecoklatan milik Jongin yang dibanjiri keringat –sedikit banyaknya dia jadi prihatin pasti adik laki-lakinya meminta ini dan itu, sudah bukan hal baru bagi Baekhyun. Pertahunnya kala Sehun masuk rumah sakit pasti banyak sekali yang diminta anak itu –tak jarang juga Ia dan orang tuanya kewalahan karena harus menuruti kemauan Sehun –karena jika tidak Sehun akan mengurung diri didalam kamar tak menerima siapapun jika permintaanya tidak di turuti. Memang terkesan manja tapi itulah cara Sehun agar Ia tidak ditinggal sendirian.

Pluk! Pluk!

Semenit terlewat Jongin masih terpaku didalam posisinya sampai-sampai Baekhyun keheranan kalau Sehun sih sudah mengusap air matanya dengan urat kemarahan didahinya merasa jengkel karena rencananya diketahui oleh –hyungnya.

 **Si-si iblis berwajah bidadari—eh bidadara tadi baru saja menepuk kepalaku dengan sorot mata peduli dan prihatin –ap-ap-ap aku ti** —"Jongin-ah. Kau baik-baik saja?"

"huh—eh apa? I-i-iya aku baik-baik saja."Sahut Jongin tak jelas, Baekhyun acuh saja dan memilih menduduki diri diatas kursi yang berada disamping bangsal Sehun sembari mulai mengupaskan buah apel merah segar yang Ia bawa bersamaan dengan keranjang buah dengan beberapa buah segar lainnya yang sengaja ia bawa untuk adiknya.

"Tubuhmu bau sekali, kau pasti belum mandi. Kembali saja ke sekolah, untuk hari ini biar aku saja yang menjaga Sehun."

Jongin mengangguk dalam diam.

Baekhyun mengikuti tubuh Jongin hingga menghilang dari balik pintu, dahinya mengkerut."Kenapa sih dengan Mentor gantengmu itu Sehun. Mendadak jadi robot berjalan begitu?"Sehun mengendikan bahu tak peduli, mulutnya sibuk mengunyah potongan apel yang disuapkan oleh –Hyungnya.

Tak sengaja mata coklat Baekhyun melihat beberapa buntal plastik bekas yang tercecer didalam bak sampah yang cukup jauh dari bangsal Sehun lalu mengarahkan matanya kepada sang adik."Kau sepertinya terlalu merepotkan mentormu, huh?"

Sehun balas menatap mata Baekhyun, bibirnya tertarik ke sudut kiri –menyeringai senang."Tehehe, menyenangkan juga menjadikannya babu dadakan. Hahaha."Baekhyun menggeleng saja, merasa prihatin pada Jongin untung saja Ia cepat sadar situasi yang tengah dialami Jongin hingga ia tidak jadi mengomel tak jelas –telat saja dia tersadar pasti Jongin akan mati kelelahan karena merasakan tendangannya.

"Jangan kejam begitu Hunna. Begitu-begitu juga dia orang yang telah membantumu untuk mendapatkan peringkat 3 dikelas. Bayangkan saja kalau berada di urutan bawah lagi, pasti Umma dan Appa akan mengirimmu ke Amerika menyuruhmu bersekolah atau parahnya kau tidak akan pernah kembali ke korea selatan lagi –mengerikan bukan tidak bisa pulang ke kampung halamanmu sendiri."tutur Baekhyun tenang serta disemati peringatan.

Sehun mendengus."Aku hanya balas dendam kok. Seandainya saja –hyung tahu bagaimana kejamnya dia ketika mengajarku. Itu bahkan lebih parah dibandingkan terkurung dengan sepuluh ekor singa."mendengar perumpaan Sehun yang menurut Baekhyun berlebihan membuat Ia terkekeh geli.

"Hihihi, ternyata dia sekuat itu. Hebat!"puji Baekhyun, Sehun menoyor dahi Baekhyun kasar.

"Aduh, sakit Hunna. Kurang ajar kau!"

"Jangan terlalu kagum dengannya –hyung. Dia itu manusia pervert yang levelnya diatas rata-rata, pernah sekali aku tak sengaja melihatnya sibuk membaca manga dan tebak apa –isi manganya itu Cuma tentang manga dewasa, oppai dan oppai –hiiiih, hebat darimananya coba?"terhenti sebentar Sehun terlihat mengingat sesuatu lalu Ia kembali mengoceh"dan tahu tidak, dia itu saat tidur setenang orang mati sambil mendengkur keras seperti beruang yang hibernasi. Jorokan –hyung?"Diluar dugaan Baekhyun malah tertawa keras."AHAHAHAHA"Yang ditertawai mendumel, lalu bertanya judes."Apa sih yang lucu!"

"Tidak Hunna. Hanya saja pffft –aku tidak tahu kau sebegitu detailnya memperhatikan kebiasaan Jongin –simentor pribadimu itu. Ahahaha!"

Sadar memilih kata-kata, Sehun merutuki kebodohannnya apalagi ketika merasakan rasa panas berlebih menjalar ke seluruh wajahnya. Malu sekali."Ya ampun wajahmu memerah. Manisnya."koor Baekhyun masuk dalam mode fanboying –meski itu adiknya sendiri pada dasarnya Baekhyun adalah tipe Kakak protektif.

"Kau mencium sesuatu?"seorang suster sebut saja suster A bertanya dengan si suster B. Keduanya mengurut alis dan menutup hidung mereka dengan masker. Si Suster B menyahut"Ya ampun bau apa ini, seperti—eh?"keduanya terperangah kaget lalu perlahan-lahan berjalan mundur ketika merasakan hawa hitam menguar dari tubuh pria dengan wajah ganteng tetapi berpakai tak rapi –"ayo kita pergi! Seraam!"dan keduanya kabur dari sana meninggalkan Jongin dengan kefrustasiaannya yang menganak beranak tanpa dicegah.

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Welcome Back-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Kick Or Kiss

Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

Warning : Boys Love, bahasa amburadul, absurd namun sok-sok melucu padahal garing, chara-chara yang sedikit miring, kata-kata yang tidak EYD, gaje, alay, lebay, SEKALI LAGI INI YAOI, BL, GAY, KALAU _**KAGAK SUKA SILAHKAN KLIK BACK**_. SI 2 PANGERAN JONGIN DAN SEHUN JANGAN DIBASH DAN COUPLE YANG LAIN JUGA, _**KALAU MAU NGASIH BAHASA PELANGI CUKUP KE SAYA AJA**_. OKE DEAL, SIIP , FINE OKEH.

 **(Inner Jongin)**

 _(Inner Sehun)_

TERIMAKASIH BANYAK, SUDAH MEREVIEW READER-SAN.

 _ **SILAHKAN DISANTAP**_

-.-.-.-.-.-.- Reader sekalian -.-.-.-.-.-.-.

-KAIHUN-

"Kyungie~"

"hmm.."tanggap Kyungsoo malas, tubuhnya terlentang diatas rerumputan menatap deretan kalimat dari sebuah novel yang kini tengah Ia pegang. Hari ini minggu dan seperti sekolah pada umumnya ini adalah hari libur alias jam kosong. Tidak adanya Sehun membuat hidupnya mati kebosanan –benar jangan lupakan sosok Myeonki sialan yang akhir-akhir ini menguntitnya kesana-kemari seperti anak itik, berbulu kuning sekaligus berciak-ciak berisik. Kyungsoo berusaha keras untuk tidak menyumpal mulut kemerahan milik Suho dengan sepatu bekasnya.

"Kau tidak kangen Honey Bee?"

Clap –menutup bukunya lalu bangkit mendadak menatap aneh kearah Suho –si badut ganteng.

"Tidak."

Suho mendengus."bohong."tandasnya dengan nada menyindir. Kyungsoo tersinggung tapi diam saja tahu akan runyam kalau meladeni Suho.

"tapi aku kangen. Kita ke rumah sakit yuk!"ajak Suho manja, Kyungsoo ilfeel setengah mati.

Woosh~

"Euungh—"Suho menutup hidung, alisnya menukik dalam matanya memicing curiga kepada sosok yang baru saja lewat dengan berlari hingga hilang di balik pintu besar asrama yang Ia tinggali dan beralih memandang Kyungsoo.

"Kau kenapa?"tanya Kyungsoo, kembali bermalas-malasan diatas rerumputan.

"Tadi itu si pervertkan?"

"haah?"koor Kyungsoo, lama-lama sakit kepala karena harus terbiasa mendengar celetukan Suho setiap kali melihat orang baru –Kyungsoo bahkan yakin jika kulit Suho sedikit gelap dan sedikit lebih tinggi maka pastilah si myeonki cocok menjadi saudara kembar si mentor pribadi milik sahabatnya. Oh, ngomong-ngomong tentang si mentor –"eh, Myeonki. Kau melihat Jongin tidak?"

"Lihat?"

Kyungsoo berhah lagi."Mana?"tanyanya keheranan sambil tengok kanan dan kiri kali ini mulai berdiri mulai serius mencari sosok Jongin menuai kernyitan penuh tanya dari pihak Suho.

"Matamu sudah minus berapa sih? Kakekku saja masih punya penglihatan lebih bagus."

"WOI!"seru Kyungsoo dongkol karena penglihatannya diragukan oleh Suho dibandingkan dengan kakeknya pula –bikin sakit hati tau tidak sih.

"Tuh, dia diatas!"tunjuk Suho, Kyungsoo tentu saja reflek mengikuti arah telunjuk milik Suho dan detik berikutnya mata kehitamnya terbelalak lebar.

"a-a-apa dia gila!"teriak Kyungsoo merinding, tanpa lupa menarik Suho."Ayo kita ke atas sana. Kita harus menjernihkan si mesum sialan itu!"

"heh? Tidak mau ah."

"ayo!"

"tidak mau!"

"ayo!"Kyungsoo masih keras memaksa, dan Suho kekeuh mempertahankan posisinya. Lelah berdebat dan tau Suho tidak akan sudi menurutinya dengan senang hati Ia menendang kaki Si Badut ganteng lalu kabur secepat tornado.

"WOI! BURUNG HANTU SIALAN! JANGAN KABUR!"

Bergerak gesit, lari terbirit-birit Kyungsoo gemetaran ngeri karena mendengar teriakan Suho yang menggelegar for god sake –dia Cuma menendang kakinya kok, tidak keras sama sekali. "DASAR LEBAY!"balas Kyungsoo menyebalkan tidak sadar diri sudah menendang kaki Suho yang tak berdosa bukan meminta maaf malah menambah urat-urat kemarahan didahi Suho yang putih mengkilat.

"DASAR PENDOSA!"

"ANAK ITIK!"

Setelah adu bacot tak berujung, didetik ke 130 detik. Suara gedebug dan teriakan memekakan mengejutkan kedua sejoli tersebut.

.

.

Hello, there. Masih ada yang nunggu, ngarepnya sih gitu. Gak nyangka Jongin yang item, dekil, tapi ganteng bin sexy tujuh turunan sudah ada yang punya hmmm –psst, ini kata lain dari kit hati, dih lebay ah—jujurlah padaku, ah bangke. Ngomong apa'an. Maaf, kurang greget, kurang panjang, kurang lucu, kurang dan kekurangan lainnya. Males ngitung –author males—ditabok.

Sampai jumpa chapter depan –hmm, tinggalkan review mari kita merefresh otak dan pikiran kita –if you know what I mean… uaraaagh. Stop… Stoooop! Goodbye reader sekalian –Hope you enjoy it? :v


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** Cerita ini hanya fiksi dan dibuat karena mencoba memberi hiburan bagi para reader. Para karakter didalam ini milik Tuhan, orang tua sekedar meminjam nama saja.

 **Warning(s):** Gak suka Gay, Yaoi atau Boys Love. Jangan baca! _**WARNING! BUNG.**_

 **Main Pair :** Kim Jongin / Oh Sehun

1

2

3

Started!

 _ **Brak!**_

Pintu tak berdosa menampar dinding, Kyungsoo dan Suho disampingnya sama-sama bernafas tak santai. Lari dari lantai 1 ke lantai 4 dengan menggunakan tangga bukanlah hal sepele.

"Loh, Jongin!"yang punya nama menoleh dengan wajah suram, sempat membuat Kyungsoo berjengit kaget. Dikarenakan kondisi Jongin ituloh seperti gelandangan, berasa aneh saja pada dasarnya Jongin tak pernah berpenampilan sekucel kucing jantan yang selalu pulang dengan perut bunting –eh seperti ada yang salah? Duh, Kyungsoo salah fokus.

"Ada apa Kyungsoo-sshi?"tanya Jongin setengah malas, ia masih di posisi sama seperti sebelumnya yang Kyungsoo lihat. Nah, lalu suara gedebuk mengerikan tadi itu apa?

"Heh, Kyungie~"

"Ku pikir kau ingin euumm—"kyungsoo sempat menggaruk lehernya yang gatal-gatal karena keringat."—bunuh diri."

Alis Jongin naik sebelah, nampak air mukanya yang ingin tertawa tapi ditelan kembali"Bunuh diri, the hell. Kyungsoo-sshi, daripada aku bunuh diri lebih baik ku habiskan waktu untuk mengajar Sehun sampai ke liang lahat, memandang wajah frustasi Sehun lebih menyenangkan daripada mengakhiri hidup yang jelas-jelas bukan gayaku sekali!"jawab Jongin spontan diakhiri geleng-geleng kepala dan kembali menumpu wajahnya dengan lutut kanan yang tertekuk sebagai tumpuan –Kyungsoo merasa tengah melihat Jongin dalam mode galau atau mungkin itu yang sedang terjadi dengan Jongin –entahlah Kyungsoo malas berargumen jadi sekalian saja dia bertanya daripada mati penasaran.

"Kau marahan dengan Sehun ya' Jongin?"

Dengusan geli, "Marahan, kau pikir kami ini sepasang kekasih dasar otak udang!"mendadak Jongin bangkit dari posisi menggalaunya lalu mendekati Kyungsoo yang detik itu juga memasang pose bertahan siap menangkis segala serangan Jongin dalam bentuk apapun –sadar kalau pertanyaannya memang tergolong ambigu.

"Eeh, mau apa kau kadal buntung?!"

Jongin Mundur selangkah, guna mengelus dada. "Sejak kapan kau ada disini!"tanyanya judes.

"Sejak tadi dasar mata empat!"Suhopun membalas tak kalah judes.

"APA KAU BILANG!"nada suara Jongin meninggi, hidungnya mengembang dan mengempis. Please deh, tidak tahukah mereka Jongin ini sedang beristirahat sambil bernostalgia tentang masa-masa berat yang dilaluinya selama mengajar Sehun si murid songong itu.

"MATA EMPAT!"ulang Suho lebih lantang sembari menusuk hidung Jongin 3 kali. Kontan saja Jongin menarik tangan itu dan mulai menjambak rambut hitam milik Suho.

Kyungsoo mengusap mukanya yang berpeluh merasa geli sekali melihat adu gulat kedua belah pihak dengan saling jambak –ini perkelahian paling memalukan yang pernah Ia lihat, menyingkap lengan kemejanya kemudian mendekati dua manusia yang sama-sama ganteng dan juga memiliki karakter yang cepat panas. Mendekat perlahan-lahan, memegang sisi bagian belakang kedua manusia yang sedang mode adu gulat tersebut dan selanjutnya membenturkan dua kepala itu dengan tenaga tanpa tedeng aling-aling.

 _ **Jduak!**_

"Kuso!"umpat Jongin sambil mengelus-ngelus jidatnya yang nyeri begitu juga dengan Suho yang langsung memprotes tindakan Kyungsoo saat itu juga."Dammit, Kyungie~. Sakit tau! Kalau aku jadi manusia pikun, lupa cara memegang sendok, lupa cara membaca, lupa mengingat wajah imut kamu, lupa mengingat bibir sexy kamu, dan parahnya aku lupa mengingat senyuman manismu bagaimana? Huh! Bagaimana?!"

"Memangnya aku peduli, kalau bisa rasanya ingin ku cabuti rambut kalian satu-satu biar botak sekalian!"dumel Kyungsoo sempat dag dig dug saat Suho menyebut senyumannya yang kata manusia Itik itu terlihat manis, berdehem sebentar lalu beralih menuju pinggiran gedung ingin melihat suara apa yang ia dengar sebelumnya bersama Suho beberapa menit yang lalu.

Matanya menyipit kesal."Rupanya hanya batu-bata. Chk, pihak sekolah ceroboh sekali sisa batu-batu yang bertumpuk begini kenapa tidak di pindahkan sih! Dan kau Jongin, apa kau sinting melempar batu-bata itu kebawah. Bagaimana kalau ada orang disana dan langsung mati ditempat kau mau tanggung jawab!"papar Kyungsoo berapi-api.

"Yah dikubur lah, repot sekali pikiranmu. Beri uang, bereskan!"

"Beri uang kepalamu, nyawa orang itu Cuma satu idiot! Kau pikir tinggal mengambil di rumah nenekmu?"

"Sebodohlah, aku ingin ke kamar. Kalau mau kejar-kejaran sana pergi jauh-jauh. Mengganggu kedamaianku saja! Cih!"

Seminggu kemudian...

Jongin itu tampan, Iya benar. Sangat malah, Sehun tidak peduli ini hanya matanya yang buram atau apa? Ia tidak peduli, pokoknya dia jatuh hati dengan pemuda berdarah campuran (Jepang X Korea) itu sejak Ia sah menjadi tutor pribadinya, meski pada awalnya Ia mengakui kesal setengah mati karena di serapahi sewaktu mereka pertama kali bersitatap.

"Hoi! Sehun, kembalikan kacamataku!"seru Kyungsoo dari seberang meja yang berposisi disamping tempat duduknya dan menyerobot ganas kacamata yang sebelumnya bertengger di hidungnya. Oh, pantas saja tadi pandangannya buram. Ia terkekeh sendiri, merasa geli dan aneh. Cinta itu memang bisa membuat orang merasa, apa menggebu-gebu atau semacamnya. Ah, yang pasti Sehun merasa senang akan perasaan menggelitik ini.

Tapi, semua rasa menggelitik itu buyar seperti serpihan debu-debu sialan yang menerpa sudut hidungnya.

Setelah sebulan berstatus Guru dan Murid, pandangan Sehun berubah. Jongin itu brengsek kuadrat dan playboy bercap ayam.

.

"Eh, Ada yang baru pulang dari alam kubur nih!"

Tuhkan, baru saja di pikirkan'tutur Sehun dongkol bukan main dalam pikirannya.

Was wes wos~

Ini di perpustakan dan perkataan Jongin yang terang-terangan tanpa mau repot-repot berbisik, sudah cukup membuat perhatian orang-orang di sana tertuju kearah mereka.

"Iya, terimakasih Jongin- _kun_ untuk sambutannya. Kau baik sekali "Jawab Sehun tersenyum lebar hingga matanya menyipit lucu. Tapi, kenapa Jongin mendadak menggigil. Kyungsoo meneguk ludah dan reflek menggeser kursinya sejauh 5 meter. Anak-anak lain sudah siap sedia memasang kamera mereka masing-masing, sepertinya rindu sekali dengan pertengkaran guru-murid yang serupa dengan alien (dari sisi manapun berlebihan, contohnya ganteng dan sebagainya) itu.

"Hahaha, Kau baru sadar aku ini baik. Tapi, Hun-(pe)cun(dang) Tidak usah senyum-senyum, memang seindah apa sih alam kubur itu sampai kau tersenyum layaknya orang idiot?"wajah itu tampan, dan Sehun sangat bernafsu untuk mencakarnya.

Sumpah, Ia lupa sangat lupa siapa sih yang seminggu lalu mengantarkannya ke rumah sakit, dengan wajah panik dan suara serapahan konyol bahkan samar-samar Ia bisa mendengar komentar Jongin tentang tubuhnya yang kurus, cih dasar Tutor kampret.

Apakah itu alien yang menyamar menjadi manusia bernama Jongin? entahlah baiknya Ia akan mencari tahu mulai sekarang!

 _ **Krieet!**_

Dengan gerakan santai Sehun bangkit dari kursinya hingga menimbulkan bunyi ngilu. "Oi, Guru hentai, byuntae tulen. Mau tahu bagaimana alam kubur, sini ikut gue su—"

 _ **Woosh!**_

Jongin menghilang detik itu juga eh—tidak kok dia hanya lari secepat kilat. Firasatnya tidak salah, Sehun mulai masuk dalam mode murid kurang di hajar lagi. "HOI! GURU BYEONTAE! JANGAN KABUR KAU!"

Dag dug dag kedebuk!

"UWAAAA, PINGGANGKU!"

Jongin kaget, dan merutuk pelan Ia menengok ke arah Sehun yang beberapa senti lagi siap mencekik lehernya terhenti bak patung, oh hampir saja wajah gantengnya hancur lebur lagi. Di saat seperti ini ada untungnya juga menabrak Heechul Saem dengan bonus hingga si Heechul terduduk tak elit didepannya."KIM JONGIN!"

'Mampus'Teriak Jongin dalam hati ngeri, tidak ada untungnya pokoknya tidak untungnya.

.

.

.

"Tatap mata saya Jongin, jangan tatap piip-nya Sehun!"tuduh Heechul saem asal-asalan ketika mendapati Jongin memperhatikan ke arah bawah Sehun.

"Apa? Saem salah paham saya tidak sedang me—"

"Bohong, jujur saja kau manusia pervert!"Sehun malah bersemangat menambahi mencari segala kekacauan untuk mentornya itu, biar kapok sudah bikin Sehun dongkol.

"Apa katamu bocah!"bentak Heechul saem namun rupanya hal itu tidak di respon oleh sang pemilik nama.

"KIM JONGIN!"

"SIAP KAPTEN!"

"LARI 25 KALI KELILING LAPANGAN!"

Entah kenapa Jongin merasakan de ja vu.

"Loh kok, tapi Heechul saem say—"

"Dasar playboy cap ayam!"lagi-lagi Sehun mengimbuhi dan dengan berani memotong ucapan Jongin untuk ke sekian kali.

Jongin melongo heran tatapan matanya berkata 'anak ini minta di anu-anu' dan Sehun menangkap tatapan itu dengan baik, alhasil wajahnya makin mengeruh suram membuat Jongin berjengit dari tempat duduknya.

Berlebihan, tidak kawan anggap saja Jongin sadar kalau dirinya salah jadi yah jika reaksi dia sekaget itu wajar saja kan? Ya kan?! Maksa.

Heechul saem curiga, matanya memicing tajam dan teliti."Kalian?"

"Ya?"Jongin duduk anteng lagi dan menyahuti suara Heechul saem yang berhasil membuat ekspresi wajah Sehun yang muram menjadi sedikit kalem.

"Sudah—"

"hmm?"kali ini Sehun mengimbuhi gemas juga mendengar suara guru cantik bin anggunnya itu bermain kata-kata.

"Making out!"

"FAKK"Kedua pasangan yang setengah jadi (untuk jadi pasangan) itu facepalm bersamaan.

"Fix, kalian berdua saya hukum didalam ruangan saya selama 2 jam. Done, bye-bye alien couple."ucap Heechul saem santai dan melangkah ringan ke arah pintu lalu tanpa lupa memutar knop kunci hingga terdengar 'cklek' yang mencekam bagi kedua manusia yang kini tengah saling pandang dalam keheningan yang berubah horror.

.

30 menit terlewat.

"Hey, Kim Jongin"

"Aku.."

"..."

"Ingin..."

"y-y-ya?"gugup Jongin, merutuk dalam hati kenapa dia jadi gemetaran begini, di detik ini posisi wajah Sehun dekat sekali dengan wajah Jongin, tinggal sekali dorong tinggal lumat-lumat saja, fakk terlalu vulgar –maafkan authornya yah, dia sedikit me—diam Sehun/sorry/.

Jongin menukikan alis, bertanya-tanya entah kenapa Sehun sedikit berbeda dari biasanya. "Ada apa Sehun, kau sedang sembelit wajahmu berkeringat dan hell—SEHUN!"Sehun tepar dan terjatuh dipangkuannya.

Puk! Puk!

Jongin dengan panik menepuk wajah Sehun, "kenapa sih, kau lembek sekali sedikit-sedikit pingsan, sedikit-sedikit mimisan, bikin aku jantungan tahu tidak. Pintar sekali membuat aku khawatir seperti orang sinting. Ck! Dan aku ini sedang ngomong apa sih?"

Hening sesaat. Wajah Jongin merah sempurna."Aakh, ya sudahlah."koornya linglung lebih memilih membombong tubuh itu membawanya ke sofa, membaringkan dengan kalem tanpa pikir panjang membiarkan paha berototnya menjadi tumpuan kepala Sehun. "Tidur saja, sorry tidak bisa membawamu ke UKS. Pintunya terkunci"sadar Ia seperti orang bodoh karena mengobrol sendiri maka Jongin pun memutuskan untuk menyusul Sehun ke dunia mimpi.

.

.

.

"Myeonki-ya?"

"hnggh.."sahut Suho malas, matanya beralih dari buku bacaannya ke arah Kyungsoo dengan mata setengah mengantuk. Mereka sedang di perpus setelah insiden yang tidak asing lagi di matanya yaitu pertengkaran antara alien couple (Kaihun) mendadak saja Kyungsoo mendatangi dirinya dan dengan wajah poker duduk kalem di seberang meja tepat didepannya, Kyungsoo mendadak mau ngomong duluan padahal di hari biasanya Ia harus berlaku seperti kucing perusuh agar bisa menarik perhatian Kyungsoo.

"Tidak jadi deh."

"Oh."

"Uhh, Sial."Kyungsoo tiba-tiba berdiri dan meninggalkan Suho yang terjatuh tidur. "Dia ini—"geram Kyungsoo tidak jadi pergi dan kembali mendudukan dirinya."HEH! MONYET GANTENG!"

"Hah—eh ya apa?"

"BUAHAHAHAHA!"

"Ada apa sih, sayang?"

"sayang –sayang –kepalamu –peang?"

Alis Suho menukik,"hah, bahasa macam apa itu?"tanya Suho, Kyungsoo mendengus cuek Ia kembali menyibukan diri dengan buku Biologi yang ia pinjam sejak 2 jam lalu.

"Myeonkie, menurutmu bagaimana hubugan sahabatku dengan mentornya itu?"tanya Kyungsoo lagi-lagi diluar kebiasaannya membuat Suho jadi tertarik untuk menegakkan punggung juga telinganya yang melemas karena malas.

"Menurutku kan?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk cepat, Ia tampak sabar menunggu Suho untuk berbicara.

"Mana aku tahu, kenal mereka saja baru semester ini!"pungkasnya masa bodoh menuai kedutan didahi milik Kyungsoo yang tertutup helai poni.

"Menyesal aku bertanya dengan monyet sepertimu."balas Kyungsoo sinis, wajahnya sengak campuran antara jengkel dan juga maklum –seharusnya dia sudah menduga jawaban simple dan cuek seperti itulah yang akan diberikan oleh Suho, lagipula memang benar sih Suho kan baru mengenal dua orang itu baru semester ini.

"Iya –iya, aku hanya jadi monyet untukmu saja. Karena, kenyataanya aku ini ganteng?!"ucap Suho pede, Kyungsoo menggeleng saja capek menanggapi Suho yang pasti tak pernah habis membuatnya terheran-heran.

"Kau tidak lapar?"

"Tidak."tanggap Kyungsoo kembali sibuk dengan bukunya kali ini –Matematika.

"Ayo makan!"paksa Suho sembari menarik buku itu dari hadapan Kyungsoo yang tentu saja sipemilik mendelik tak rela.

"Duh, kembalikan. Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang makan sendiri sana!"usir Kyungsoo kedua tangannya sibuk merebut Buku Matematikanya yang diangkat tinggi-tinggi oleh Suho padahal tinggi mereka tak berbeda jauh tapi tetap saja itu membuatnya kesulitan.

"Aku maunya denganmu, ayolah?"kali ini Suho tidak memaksa dengan cara kasar namun sebaliknya Ia memberi tatapan memohon yang benar-benar membuat Kyungsoo menjadi tidak tega –mengalah Ia pun mengangguk tak minat dan tersenyum tak sadar ketika melihat Suho yang bersorak berisik hingga penghuni lain di perpustakaan menegurnya dengan sindiran.

"Ckck."decak Kyungsoo geli,"sudahlah, pergi sekarang atau aku berubah pikiran!"ancam Kyungsoo ketika melihat Suho yang mulai panas karena mendapat sindirian dari murid lainnya yang terganggu karena suara berisik Suho.

"Ok! Ok! Jangan main ancam dong, tidak lucu!"dumel Suho, gantian jemarinya yang menarik Kyungsoo buru-buru takut sekali Kyungsoo benar-benar berubah pikiran.

"Salah sendiri."Balas Kyungsoo, pasrah saat jemari hangat itu membawanya dengan jeda langkah terburu menuju kantin yang pastilah penuh apalagi jam istirahat begini.

.

.

.

.

"uungh.."

Sejam berlalu kelopak mata yang menutupi manik coklat madu milik Sehun akhirnya terbuka, matanya yang masih kabur samar melihat wajah yang tak asing baginya lagi –dalam diamnya Ia menatap wajah yang tertunduk membuatnya leluasa menatap wajah tampan itu.

"Kau –"jemari Sehun terangkat, menyelusuri setiap inchi lekuk wajah Jongin. Ia begitu terhanyut dengan wajah tenang milik Jongin namun dimoment sunyi itu memori-memori liar tentang pertengkaran keduanya terlintas mampu merubah mood baiknya menjadi jengkel dan tanpa ampun menampar wajah itu dengan jemarinya yang sejak tadi menelusuri wajah itu.

Plak!

"Huwaaa!"

Bugh!

"THE HECK!"umpat Sehun merasakan tubuhnya terhempas keatas keramik karena Jongin tiba-tiba berdiri setelah Ia mendaratkan tamparan yang tak begitu keras diwajah tampan itu.

"E –eh, kau tidak apa-apa?"seru Jongin, kaget melihat Sehun yang terjatuh karena ulahnya yang terkejut saat merasakan pukulan yang cukup keras mendarat di pipi kirinya –tunggu dulu, tadi itu pukulankan waduh jangan bilang ini ulah Sehun.

Mata hitamnya melebar ekspresi berubah menggurui, "Enak, maka nya jangan menjahili orang yang berusaha tidur nyaman padahal berada satu ruangan dengan musuh yang sialnya juga berstatus anak didikan ku!"tandas Jongin, walau mulutnya tak berhenti mengomel toh lengan kanannya menggendong Sehun ala brydal membuat Sehun menjadi gelagapan karena terkejut dan sekaligus malu.

"HEI! HEI! TURUNKAN AKU!"jerit Sehun ala gadis kampret, mampu sekali membangkitkan nafsu terpendam milik Jongin untuk menutup mulut berisik itu dengan bibirnya sendiri.

Ingatkan Jongin untuk merendam kepalanya di leburan es batu, karena sudah berapa kali Ia sudah berpikiran mesum selama setengah harian ini.

"Ya ampun Sehun, jangan bergerak!"protes Jongin ketika merasakan tangan Sehun yang bergerak liar mengenai leher, mencolok hidungnya atau tak sengaja menusuk matanya hingga mengakibat matanya perih karena itu.

Bruk!

Kesal, Jongin langsung menjatuhkan tubuh Sehun diatas Sofa. Jongin sendiri memilih berdiri sibuk menutup mata kirinya yang sedikit sakit karena terkena telunjuk Sehun."Ishh.. ini menyedihkan."gerutu Jongin saat merasakan air mataa mengalir dari sudut matanya, ini cukup perih.

"uugh, kepalaku."'

Perhatian Jongin terambil lagi oleh Sehun yang menggeliat gelisah diatas Sofa, "Kau kenapa lagi, Hun. Episodemu datang lagikah?"tanya Jongin panik, ingatannya tentang ucapan sang dokter yang mengatakan bahwa Sehun mengidap Bipolar disorder menarik relung batinnya untuk berbaikan dengan Sehun, hal itu juga yang membuat dirinya menggalau tak jelas diatas atap kemarin –sedih bisa jadi, Sehun itu muridnya mana mungkin Ia bisa tenang saja melihat anak didiknya yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya Ia abaikan –tidak bisa, Ia tak setega itu, tak peduli walau seberapa buruk Sehun mengatainya dengan berbagai julukan.

Sehun tetaplah Sehun, si murid menyebalkan dengan segala ketulusan dihatinya.

"aku pura-pura saja, kok."ucap Sehun merubah posisi tubuhnya dan menatap penuh kepada Jongin menyelami mata hitam legam itu cukup lama.

"Jangan begitu, itu tidak bagus dan bukanlah hal yang bisa dijadikan lelucon."nasehat Jongin balas menatap Sehun dengan tak kalah lama.

"kau membuatku heran?"tandas Sehun tak nyambung.

"apanya?"

"Kau, aku sepertinya ja –ja –"

Brak!

"Hosh.. hosh, Sehun!"

"Loh, Baek-hyung!"

"Kau baik-baik saja saeng?"tanya Baekhyun, manik terangnya berpendar khawatir tak luput menatap sinis ke arah Jongin yang mengurut alis karena bingung –ada apa dengan tatapan itu, kenapa tajam sekali?

"Ayo keluar, jangan berlama-lama satu ruangan dengan si mesum ini!"Sehun menurut.

Jongin mengusap wajah, Ia memikirkan ucapan Sehun yang belum selesai tadi perlahan tangan kanannya terangkat, pacuan jantungnya begitu cepat,"aku benar-benar sudah jatuh 'huh?"gumamnya mengusap kasar air mata yang menganak sungai disudut matanya, "akhirnya aku tahu bagaimana menyayangi seseorang lagi, hahaha."bibirnya bergetar menyedihkan, Ia cengkram helaian rambutnya terlihat seperti orang frustasi tapi tak ada yang tahu bagaimana bahagianya Jongin –seorang Kim Jongin, pembunuh berdarah dingin jatuh cinta –lukanya sembuh, mungkinkah Ia berharap ini bukan mimpi.

"Luhan, aku jatuh cinta lagi. Tidak apa-apa bukan, kau terlalu lama pergi sayang~ bolehkan aku membuka hatiku untuk yang lain."lirih Jongin meraup liontin dan menatap sendu kearah photo berukuran kecil yang tersemat didalam liontin tersebut yang menampakan wajah seorang pemuda bermanik bening dengan senyuman lebar yang begitu memukau, di elusnya sisi wajah sosok itu. Sosok terkasih yang sudah pergi jauh meninggalkannya sendirian dibumi.

.

.

.

Hai, saya kembali masih ada yang mengingat fanfiction ini?

Ingin meminta maaf, semaaf-maafnya. Masih bersedia review.

Lanjut ke chapter selanjutnya. Ciao.


	8. Chapter 8

**Title : Kick Or Kiss**

 **Main Pair : Kim Jongin and Kim (Oh) Sehun XD**

 **Other Pair : Kim Junmyeon a.k.a Suho or Myeon-ki and Do Kyungsoo**

 **Penulisan : agak ruwet, ambigay, ti(y)po-ex.**

.

.

.

Enjoy this...

.

Apa kabar, mong-ngomong?

.

Masih inget ffn ini?

.

Smoga inget...ngehahaha *ngarep*

.

.

.

Tiinggalkan jejak dgn menekan REVIEW 'ya!

.

3

2

1

.

Saat itu Jongin hendak membuka pintu sembari mengusap air mata yang entah kapan telah menggenang setelah kepergian Sehun bersama Kakak sulungnya -Baekhyun, tak lama juga pintu ruangan Heechul Saem mendadak terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Kyungsoo disana. Mimik wajahnya tampak ragu-ragu.

"Ada apa, Kyungsoo-sshi?"

"Ini, I-itu ta-ta-tad –"

"Santai saja, Kyungsoo. Aku tidak menggigit kok."sela Jongin mencairkan suasana yang mendadak tegang hingga akhirnya dia memanggil Kyungsoo tanpa embel-embel formal agar pemuda didepannya ini tak merasa berhadapan dengan orang tua.

Kyungsoo tersenyum sumringah, Jongin terkekeh sepertinya Kyungsoo menjadi gagap begitu karena panggilan formalnya barusan.

"Baekhyun-hyung tadi memintaku untuk mengatakan ini kepadamu."Sambung Kyungsoo suaranya terdengar lebih ringan meski ujung bajunya sebagian pelampiasan guna menghilangkan kegugupan. "Dia bilang agar Kau datang ke rumah sakit un –"ucapan Kyungsoo terpotong saat tiba-tiba Jongin melewatinya dengan raut wajah tegang dan kekhawatiran yang besar disana.

Kyungsoo mengela nafas cepat dan menahan langkah terburu Jongin dengan kata-kata selanjutnya "— Jongin jangan berpikir tidak-tidak. Sehun baik-baik saja, hanya saja Kau diminta datang ke rumah Sakit Baekho besok pagi karena hari ini Sehun tak bisa dijenguk."

Jongin berbalik dan menatap penuh tuntutan disorot mata hitamnya."Dia bilang begitu setelah membuatku kha-kh –hhhk!"Jongin menelan ucapannya kembali, Kyungsoo jadi prihatin wajah Jongin tidak pernah sefrustasi ini saat menghadapi kekolotan sahabatnya yang memang bengal sejati itu –si Sehun.

"Saranku Jongin, Jangan menolak perintah dari Baekhyun-hyung jika kau memang peduli dengan Sehun. Kau tau Baekhyun pernah hampir kehilangan Sehun dan itu membuatnya menjadi kakak yang sangat protektif. Apa kau tidak sadar?"

Jongin menggeleng, Ia benar-benar tidak tahu masa lalu Sehun, apa makanan kesukaan Sehun, apa yang paling di inginkan Sehun, Jongin tidak tahu, bahkan Jongin baru menyadari bagaimana isi hatinya sebegini sesak jika melihat wajah pucat Sehun. Tidak ada jawaban lain selain bahwa dirinya telah _'Jatuh hati'_ kepada pemuda berkulit seputih creamy itu.

Ia mengacak rambut hitamnya melampiaskan rasa frustasi yang menyerangnya secara mendadak. "Sialan."mata hitam Jongin melirik Kyungsoo kemudian, pemuda itu berusaha tersenyum namun gagal malah senyum menyedihkan terpampang disana lalu dengan susah payah jemarinya terulur kearah Kyungsoo lalu menepuk bahu Kyungsoo 3 kali. "Terimakasih, Kyungsoo. Aku permisi dulu."

Kyungsoo menganggguk dalam diam. Ia segera keluar dari ruangan Heechul saem tanpa lupa menutup pintu

.

Jongin berjalan cepat menuju kamar asramanya, dia ingin mandi saja mencoba meringankan kepalanya yang terasa pusing. Biarlah hari ini dia bolos, toh dia disini bukan siswa sungguhan hanya bersifat sementara jika dikeluarkan pun tak masalah itu juga hak Kepala Sekolah. Matanya beberapa kali menangkap wajah penuh tanya dari murid-murid yang berpapasan dengannya, bagaimana tidak bingung kemana-kemana dia selalu dengan Sehun, bertengkar dengan Sehun, ah terlalu banyak Sehun didalam hidupnya.

Sumpah, Sehun kalau kau pergi aku akan mengejarmu sampai kemanapun'janji Jongin.

Sampai dikamarnya Jongin segera merogoh kunci kamarnya dari kantong celana dan segera memasukan ke lubang kunci namun aneh saat dia memutar kunci tak ada bunyi 'klik' seperti seharusnya, itu membuatnya was-was dia tahu ini Asrama tak mungkin ada maling, perampok atau semacamnya tapi tidak ada salahnyakan dia berhati-hati. Dia tinggal dikamar ini sendirian. Perlahan-lahan ditutupnya pintu kamarnya, mencari saklar didekat pinggir pintu lalu menekan tombol itu setelah menemukannya.

'JENG!

"SETAN SUSU! SETAN SUSU!"

"APA-APAAN!"

Jongin tergagap, saat kamarnya diterangi lampu disana diatas ranjang tidurnya tepatnya dipojok kiri teronggoklah manusia beriris coklat madu dengan sorot kekanakan tengah mendudukan diri dengan wajah termenung seolah menunggu sesuatu –mungkin menunggunya karena ini kamar Jongin.

Setan Susu itu adalah Sehun, iya Byun Sehun –manusia tengil itu, kok?

"Bu-bukannya kau ada dirumah sakit Baekho?"tanya Jongin hati-hati mendekati sosok itu, jujur saja dia masih tak yakin itu memang Sehun atau hanya halusinasinya belaka.

Sehun mengangguk lalu menoleh dengan ekspresi terheran, akan langkah Jongin yang mirip maling berjingkat-jingkat seperti kangguru, lucu sekali?

Sehun terkekeh, tangan kirinya melambai meminta kepada Jongin agar duduk disebelahnya.

Sehun yakin Jongin tengah merasa aneh sekarang, dia juga bertanya-tanya kepada dirinya sendiri setelah mati-matian meminta Baekhyun agar tak membawanya pergi dan pindah sekolah dari sini, Sehun langsung berlari ke kamar Jongin tentu saja meminta paksa kunci cadangan kamar Jongin pada Kyuhyun –saem.

Dia sadar sekali, sadar akan sesuatu yang membelit hatinya.

Jongin memasang wajah ragu tapi toh dia menuruti permintaan Sehun. Agak menjaga jarak namun cukup dekat bagi keduanya saling menatap dalam manik mata mereka masing-masing. "Jongin?"panggil Sehun dengan suara paling lembut yang pernah Jongin dengar.

Ada apa ini?

"Ya?"

"Cinta itu apa menurutmu?"

Hati Jongin tersentuh ketar-ketir menjawab pertanyaan itu, baginya Cinta itu ya 'Luhan'. Tapi, itu dulu...

"Cinta itu rasa peduli?"

"Pendek sekali, pikir yang bener. Elu jeniuskan, masa Cuma segitu doang pemikiran Lu!"

Anak ini!

Kok, jadi tengil lagi!

"Kaukan bertanya, menurutku Cinta itu apa. Yah, menurutku Cinta itu rasa peduli!"tegas Jongin, terpancing dengan nada Sehun yang menjurus kearah kasar dan ngelunjak lagi.

"Yah, dimodifikasi sedikitlah. Dasar pemalas!"

"Kok, kau nyolot gitu sih? Memangnya menurutmu cinta itu apa? Tidak usah mengataiku pemalas kalau kau juga pemalas, dasar tidak tahu diri!"

Sehun berpikir lalu matanya membulat lucu, "cinta itu seks."

Plak!

"kok, aku dipukul!"protes Sehun saat kepalanya dikeplak seenak jidat oleh Jongin yang kini tengah cengar-cengir persis seperti Onta arab yang sering dia temui ditaman safari.

"Pemikiranmu bahkan lebih parah dariku, Hun."

"Ehehe, kau belum mandi?"Tanyanya tiba-tiba mengalihkan pembicaraan.

Jongin memiting leher Sehun, anak ini kapan sih bisa serius, "Hun, jangan ganti topik seenak perut!"

Sehun meringis kesakitan, kedua tangannya balik menjambak hitam Jongin begitu keras dan hasil perbuatannya adalah bibir Jongin malah mendarat diujung pelipisnya, kontan saja Jongin melepaskan pitingannya dan kedua orang itu sama-sama saling dorong, "Apa yang kau lakukan, Oh Sehun bakayaro!"Rutuk Jongin misuh-misuh, salah tingkah. Jongin jujur saja -dia gugup setengah hidup, aaah ada apa sih dengannya hari ini.

"Kok tegang sekali sih, Jongin-kun. Itu kan ciuman tak disengaja!"Goda Sehun, memanfaatkan kegugupan Jongin untuk menyudutkan pemuda berkulit tan itu. Biarlah Sehun iseng sebentar, biasanyakan Sehun terus yang di bully dengan ribuan mater –jahanam. Sekali-sekali durhaka sedikitlah.

"Iya, memang tidak sengaja tapi bibirku merasa ternodai gara-gara menyentuh pelipismu yang bau apek itu!"

Sehun sukses cemberut, apa katanya tadi –pelipisku APEK!

"Hidungmu perlu dibenahi supaya bisa mencium aroma dengan lebih baik, dasar hidung setengah jadi!"hina Sehun kurang ajar.

Jonginkan jadi sakit hati –begini-begini semasa dia SMA dulu, banyak gadis yang mengantri loh, cih dasar bocah bau tengik'umpat Jongin, heboh menyumpah dalam inner abu-abunya.

Buru-buru Jongin mengambil handuk dan segera masuk kedalam mandi, benar-benar tak mempedulikan suara tawa tertahan Oh Sehun diatas ranjang tidurnya. Apa yang lucu sih, dasar aneh'pikir Jongin heran.

"Awas saja kau nanti!"Seru Jongin, galak.

"PFFT -AHAHAHA!"Dan pecahlah suara tawa Sehun yang ditahannya sejak tadi.

.

Sepeninggalan Jongin –pemuda berkulit susu segar itu, terbaring dengan wajah bengong penuh tanyanya. Kepalanya sesekali menggeleng atau mengangguk pelan lalu remaja tanggung tingkat akhir yang di titisi sedikit kegantengan karena terlalu banyak ditetesi gula dan alih-alih tampan wajahnya menjurus begitu manis, sosok itu membawa tubuhnya berguling-guling diatas ranjang –Jongin- yang lebarnya bahkan tak sampai 2 meter alhasil akibat kecerobohan sendiri tubuhnya terjatuh keatas turbin lantai dan serapahan pelan itu terurai kembali.

"Aduduh, pantat ku."

Disaat Sehun sibuk menggerutu kesakitan, beralih sejenak bagaimana kondisi si pria berkulit tan didalam kamar mandi yang bahkan jam sudah terhitung 120 menit lamanya, jelas mencurigakan ini antara Jongin tengah _pup_ atau ketiduran.

Bug'

Oh, rupanya Jongin tidak ketiduran apalagi _pup,_ malahan si pria ganteng yang image dewasanya jatuh ketitik paling rendah karena ulah Oh Sehun –si remaja kampret yang selalu membuat Jongin uring-uringan seperti Ibu-ibu hamil yang tidak dituruti keinginannya- kini tengah meninju dinding, tubuhnya sudah berganti baju yang menandakan ritual mandinya telah selesai.

Walaupun tubuhnya sudah beraroma mentol yang maskulin tak juga ekspresi Jongin cerah. Merasa seperti orang bodoh marah-marah tak jelas didalam kamar mandi dengan hati terpaksa dia masuk kedalam kamar dan malah menemukan Sehun sudah memejamkan dengan nyamannya.

Semakin acak adulah ekspresi si ganteng itu.

Cemas... tubuh bergetar dingin.. dan banyak lagi.

Istilah lainnya sih...itu –eukh, tebak saja sendiri. Jongin tak punya muka mengatakan secara frontal –mesum setengah mateng begini dia masih punya urat malu kok.

.

 **Besok paginya...**

 **Hari minggu, pukul 8 pagi.**

 **Dikamar asrama Kim Jongin.**

...

Sehun terbangun cukup pagi sekitar setengah 7 pagi, rekor terbaik bangun paginya yang biasanya selalu jam 8 lewat hampir-hampir terlambat atau bahkan super telat. Dia tidak menemukan Jongin dimanapun, diregangkan tubuhnya dan menguap lebar tanpa canggung –matanya terbuka agak lebar dan berjengit sendiri melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri pada cermin yang kebetulan tertempel di dinding tepat didepannya.

"Woah, aku seksi sekali."gumam Sehun bangga, dia membuka satu kancing baju sekolahnya paling atas lalu berpose semature mungkin didepan cermin full body itu dengan wajah sensual. Sampai dia menyadari sesuatu berwarna merah –seperti habis dikerok- tak lebar juga tak kecil, tak gatal tapi berbekas. Alisnya menukik tajam, menyadari sesuatu yang janggal. "Hei –hei, aku ingat sekali tidak ada bercak merah dileher ku"gumam Sehun heran.

Cklek'

Pintu kamar itu terbuka dan memunculkan sosok Jongin yang telah rapi dengan baju gantengnya yang super santai tapi tetap stylish. Sehun makin dibuat terheran-heran, matanya membola sejenak. "Hei, Jongin kau mau kencan?"tanya Sehun ada suara berkelenyar tak rela disana.

Kenapa kau kepo sekali'pikir Sehun.

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan."jawab Jongin mendekati Sehun dan mendudukan diri ditepian ranjang sembari menarik selimut hangatnya yang langsung ditarik posesif oleh Sehun.

"Jalan-jalan?"

"Iya."

Sehun manggut-manggut paham."Oh."

Jongin sudah yakin sekali tanggapan anak ini hanya gumaman tak peduli begitu, "Denganmu."

"Oh –EH APA? KAU SERIUS!"

Jongin bahkan tak heran kalau Sehun sekarang berteriak ambigu sambil berlari tak jelas keliling kamar asramanya.

Setelah numpang tidur semalaman dikamar Jongin, tiba-tiba saja pemuda berkulit Tan itu mengajak Sehun pergi keluar pagi ini, Sehun senang sih tapi dia sanksi pemuda type seperti Jongin mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan ke mall, taman bermain atau dinner romantis ala novel roman yang sering Sehun dengar dari Kakaknya Baekhyun yang penggemar novel juga aktor yang memang sering berperan tentang hal-hal berbau romansa bersama –partnernya Si Chanyeol juga beberapa aktor tampan lainnya. Paling juga ujung-ujungnya bertandang ke perpustakaan kota semalam suntuk dan Sehun akan mati kebosanan.

"Iya, tengil."

Sehun menghentikan lari-lariaan tak jelasnya dan berdiri dengan wajah merengut meski dibilang setelah pembicaraan mereka kemarin pagi membuat hubungan mereka lebih baik tetapi tetap saja Jongin begitu enggan menyebut namanya, memangnya nama Sehun mengandung virus begitu. "Ogah."tolak Sehun cepat, kembali menaiki ranjang dan membelakangi Jongin yang masih dalam posisinya.

"Kok gitu, aku sudah susah-susah meminta izin dengan Heechul saem kok kau malah menolak begini. Tega sekali."gerutu Jongin sembari beranjak pergi untuk tidur saja dibawah, dimana selembar futon serta satu tambahan bantal menemani malam tidurnya tadi malam.

Dasar Sehun mau mereka berbaikan atau bagaimana tetap saja menyebalkan –bagaimana tidak ranjang tidurnya dikuasai semena-mena oleh bocah itu.

'terima tidak ya, kasihan sih. Terima aja deh daripada dijejali ratusan soal karena menolak ajakannya ini'Sehun turun dari ranjang Jongin dan duduk dilantai agak iseng mencolek pinggang Jongin yang sudah memejamkan mata dengan baju stylishnya yang modern juga wangi. "Hey, Jongin-kun."panggil Sehun mengetes.

"hm."

"ayo deh, aku juga bosan. Lagipula inikan hari minggu."

"ogah."

'yee, baper deh'pikirnya.

"yakin nih nggak mau?"tanya Sehun memastikan sementara kakinya melangkah kekamar mandi, untuk mandi tentu saja masa mau iya-iya.

"mau ngapain kau?"tanya Jongin bangun dari tidurannya.

"mandi, katanya mau jalan-jalan."

"seriusan?"

"iya –iya bawel, pinjem bajumu ya. Bajuku kan masih dikamar ku."

"terserahlah, pilih sendiri."

.

1 jam kemudian...

'apa aku sedang bermimpi'batin Sehun tak menyangka bahwa dia sekarang berada ditaman kota bersama seorang kutu buku, galak, mentor kejam seperti Jongin –hell, mimpi apa dia tadi malam'batin Sehun lagi heboh didalam pikirannya sendiri, sementara Jongin berdiri disampingnya dan tak henti-henti memandang wajah shock Sehun yang menurutnya berlebihan itu.

"Jo –pegang kepalaku."mata madu terang itu memandang kearahnya, menyorot kosong setelah mengatakan perkataannya yang aneh itu.

Meski heran Jongin tetap menuruti apa kata Sehun, dia memegang kepala pemuda itu lalu sedikit meremas kepala Sehun hingga pemiliknya memekik. "ADUH! SAKIT MATA EMPAT!"

Jongin menggerutu. "Bocah aneh."

"aku dengar itu."kata Sehun misuh-misuh. "Kau juga sama anehnya tau."

"hm."gumam Jongin, kakinya melangkah masuk melewati gerbang taman kota menelusuri jalanan kecil dan meneliti situasi taman yang sangat ramai. "ada acara apa, kenapa ramai sekali?"tanyanya pada udara yang hampa.

"makanya cari tahu. Jangan melangkah seperti pencuri begitu, santailah sedikit jadi remaja tuh."ucap Sehun berbicara sinis kepada Jongin yang menanggapinya dengan wajah tak kalah sinis.

"cerewet."

"memang, kau baru sadar. Dasar otak siput!"

"berkacalah, Oh Sehun."

"kau saja sana."

"kau!"

"kau!"

"tahulah, sesukamu saja."

"pinter, hahaha. Eh, Jongin-kun –"

"EHEM!"dehem Jongin mengingatkan.

"..saem."sambung Sehun dengan mata mengerling bosan. Matanya berpatok kearah rumah hantu disebelah kiri, berlantai 2 dan kesan horrornya begitu terasa padahal matahari masih bersinar dengan gagah diangkasa, wow Sehun jadi penasaran nih."naik rumah hantu yuk, ssaem?"

Jongin menolak keras, "aku tidak mau nanti kalau kau diculik, dikarungin, terus digrepe-grepe oleh para hantu gadungan, kau mau?"

Sehun malah ternganga, "kau mengkhawatirkanku?"jerit Sehun agak senang.

"BANGUNLAH SEHUN!"

Sehun mencibir, "aku sudah bangun dari tadi Saem. Nih, buktinya aku berjalan didekatmu."tandas Sehun mendumel.

Raut masam Sehun beralih menjadi senang lagi begitu matanya terhipnotis pada wahana roller coaster juga beberapa wahana menantang lainnya, dia berlari kearah wahana roller coaster dengan gerakan lari kecil, tak lupa menarik lengan Jongin agar mengikutinya, awalnya Jongin menolak tapi toh dia pasrah saja daripada anak ini mengomel panjang kali lebar karena dia dianggap kuno.

"kau mau naik apa?"tanya Jongin malas sebenarnya, tetapi ingin tahu juga.

Bisa dilihatnya dari posisi ini sekitar beberapa meter didepan mereka ada 3 wahana menantang yang ketiganya tak disukai atau dihindari oleh Jongin –dia trauma, dahulu ketika Ia masih SMP pernah mencoba 3 wahana menarik itu dengan rasa antusias berlebihan –Anikinya si Kim Hyukjae menuruti saja keinginannya itu, saat menaiki tiga wahana itu bergantian, pada awalnya Jongin senang luar biasa namun ketika dia selesai menaiki ketiga wahana itu sekitar 30 menit kemudian tubuhnya melemah dan dirinya berakhir dirumah sakit karena demam juga muntaber. Entahlah bagaimana bisa wahana yang bahkan tak bisa bergerak tapi bisa membuat penumpangnya sakit –aneh memang, tapi sudahlah itu masa lalu.

"roller coaster."Jawab Sehun dengan mimik kekanakan yang menggemaskan.

Jongin hanya tidak ingin Sehun merasakan apa yang pernah dia rasakan dimasa lalu.

Maka Jongin segera mengerem kakinya, lehernya spontan menggeleng cepat, menarik Sehun menjauh dari wahana itu dan membawanya ke danau buatan yang cukup besar ditaman kota, memaksa Sehun menaiki bebek air yang antrianya lumayan sepi dibandingkan wahana lainnya karena memang hanya di isi oleh pasangan kasmaran saja.

Begitu tiba giliran keduanya Jongin bergerak dahulu menaiki bebek air itu, lama Sehun berdiri dipinggiran hingga terpaksa atau memang ingin -Jongin mengulurkan tangannya dan berkata lembut. "Naiklah, aku pegangi."

"Aku takut."Cicitnya.

Huo, manisnya'histeris Jongin saat melihat ekspresi Sehun yang tertunduk dengan wajah ingin menangisnya yang dihiashi guratan merah di pipi putihnya.

"Bebek air ini tidak akan memakanmu meski kau tendang hingga remuk."Rayu Jongin, agak gemas juga akan tindak-tanduk Sehun yang tumben-tumbenan bersikap imut-imut minta dicumbui begini.

Yassalam, Jongin mulai mesum lagi.

Pemuda berkulit susu itu tak menanggapi setelah mencicit selain menggapai tangan Jongin yang terulur dan dengan kehati-hatian tingkat tinggi -Sehun berhasil menaiki wahana itu.

"Kau tidak matikan?"

Sehun mendengus saja.

Sejak 5 menit menelusuri jalur sungai buatan yang sedikit meliuk-liuk dengan riak air yang sangat jernih berhias batu karang serta ikan-ikan manis dan lucu yang berenang nyaman dibawah sana. Hal itu tak membuat Sehun bereaksi seperti dia yang biasanya. Jongin jelas melihat Sehun tertunduk sejak tadi, kakinya terdiam...Jongin jadi kesal, dia memang kuat mengayuh bebek-bebekan itu tapi bukan berarti dia bisa terus mengayuh, kalau berduakan jadi lebih cepat dan tidak selambat ini. Tak lama wajah itu mendongak dan menoleh kearahnya dengan mimik bengis, wajahnya merona samar, kuncup hidungnya memerah dengan aliran ingus yang mulai mengalir, oh –oh, jangan abaikan linangan bening yang mengalir tak tertahankan dari kedua sudut mata madu cerah itu.

Jongin yang sudah ingin menyumpah itu malah mengayuh bebek-bebekan itu kepinggiran yang kebetulan setiap pinggiran sungai buatan itu di imbuhi kayu yang memang sengaja dibangun untuk tempat bersinggah bagi wahana Bebek air tersebut.

Setelah menepi pria tampan itu menggandeng Sehun tanpa canggung dan membawa Sehun menuju pinggiran sungai dan duduk di emperan kayu yang rapi dan terawat apik, anehnya pemuda itu tidak menolak saat diseret hanya suara sesenggukan dan yang lebih mengherankan lagi anak ini tidak mengomel seperti biasanya.

Jongin jadi kepo, ketika melihat Sehun terus menunduk dengan kaki bersilang, serta jemarinya yang tak berhenti mengusap air mata itu. "Kau kenapa?"

"Hukss."hanya segukan yang terdengar. Jongin makin cemas, apa dia mengatakan atau melakukan hal yang salah. "apa aku melakukan sesuatu yang salah, padahal sejak tadi kita tak berbincang banyak kecuali didekat gerbang tadi."gumam Jongin lebih pada dirinya sendiri.

"Hukss."sekali lagi segukan yang sejujurnya menyayat hati Jongin itu menyapa dingin saraf pendengarannya.

"Sini ku peluk."tawar Jongin, membawa Sehun ke dalam pelukan hangatnya. Bahkan pemuda berkulit susu itu tak menolak, wah –wah sepertinya Sehun memang sedang bersedih.

Kata Kaasan Jongin, pelukan bisa menenangkan orang lain ketika dia bersedih meskipun kau tidak mengenal orang itu. Jadi, Jongin melakukannya sekarang dan tak lama tangisan Sehun memelan. Jongin mendesah lega, tidak tahu apa yang harus dikatakan Jongin pada orang-orang yang sejak tadi memandangnya dengan tatapan –menuduh- jika saja Sehun terus menangis.

"Aku –huks.. punya –huks, kenangan buruk di wahana ini."suara Sehun teredam tapi Jongin bisa mendengarnya dengan baik. Pemuda berkulit tan, itu mengangguk paham, dia terus mengelus pelan bahu Sehun penuh kelembutan –"maaf, aku tidak tahu."

"tidak apa-apa, huks."

Jongin sempat menahan nafas saat lengan Sehun balas memeluk lehernya sementara kepala pemuda ini menyandar pada bahu bidangnya. Bukan karena dipandang aneh oleh orang banyak yang agak kepo dengan urusan orang lain, tapi karena air mata Sehun yang terus merembes dan ingusnya yang meluber kemana-mana. Dan nafas Sehun ituloh hangat-hangat enak bikin nafsu - **hush,** **m** **esum** **k** **au Kim Jongin** 'Jongin menegur dirinya-sendiri.

Jongin terus memeluk Seungkwan, banyak mata yang melihat, banyak bibir yang berucap, tapi Jongin tak peduli karena yang Ia pedulikan hanyalah Sehun seorang. "sudahlah, kenapa jadi cengeng begini. Seperti bukan dirimu saja."tandas Jongin masih membiarkan Sehun menangis dipelukannya.

"Akukan juga punya hati, Jongin-kun...—"

"..ssaem –"Sehun mengerjap lugu, bibir tipisnya yang ciumabble itu bergerak lagi,"Sementang aku cowok tulen yang ganteng, baik hati dan rajin bikin elu marah jadi nggak boleh nangis gitu?"

Jongin bengong sebentar lalu memilih mengatupkan mulutnya rapat-rapat saja daripada salah ngomong, biasanya orang yang sedang ngidam akan sangat sensitif.

Tapi, Jongin...Sehun tidak sedang ngidam dan dia itu cowok tulen yang punya 'anu' juga punya jakun yang sama persis sepertimu.

 **Diam saja daripada salah bicara** 'pikir Jongin meringis.

"boleh kok. Nangis saja sampai puas."pada akhirnya Jongin menyahut tapi dengan sehati-hati mungkin.

"guekan bukan cewek."jawab Sehun agak jengkel.

 **Lah mampus malah makin salah** 'pikir Jongin serba salah.

"naik roller coaster yuk."ajaknya.

"nggak ah, gue udah nggak mood."

"Kenapa, Si songong muncul lagi?"rutuk Jongin, melepaskan pelukan Sehun dan menatap mata Sehun dengan mata memicing, "benarkan cara bicaramu, bocah?"

Karena masih dalam mode sensitif pemuda tinggi yang menyerempet manis itu hanya mengangguk lemas, wajahnya pasrahless, minta di cipokless. Jongin jadi hornyless – **OH PANTAT BEKANTAN KENAPA AKU SUPER MESUM KALAU ADA SEHUN DISEKELILING KU'** itu teriakan penuh frustasi dari Jongin yang tak terhitung ke berapa kalinya.

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknya kesalah satu restoran cepat saji, lalu menghela nafas saat Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan wajah lesunya, "terus kau ingin apa?"

"Kita masuk rumah hantu saja ya -ya."ajaknya antusias dengan air mata yang merembes deras terlihat begitu bahagia.

Jongin jadi tega menolak, anggaplah ini caranya meminta maaf karena membuat pemuda yang selalu menyebalkan tapi berhati hangat ini –menangis menyedihkan seperti tadi."oke, tapi jangan nangis."

"oke."

.

.

.

Lalala~

Nega sehun is seksi, bebal –nyebelin tapi tetep seksi/nyanyibarengJongin

Hahaha, saya kembali.

Gimana- gimana, apa kalian suka chapter ini – chapter dimana Sehun dan Jongin jauh lebih adem ketika berkomunikasi ada manisnya, sepetnya gitu.

Bersedia review?

.

Salam kangen dari San Kim. Bay-bay.


	9. Chapter 9

_C_ _uplikan cerita sebelumnya..._

.

Jongin mengarahkan telunjuknyakesalah satu restoran cepat saji, lalu menghela nafas saat Sehun hanya menggeleng dengan wajah lesunya, "terus kau ingin apa?"

"Kita masuk rumah hantu saja ya -ya."ajaknya antusias dengan air mata yang merembes deras terlihat begitu bahagia.

Jongin jadi tega menolak, anggaplah ini caranya meminta maaf karena membuat pemuda yang selalu menyebalkan tapi berhati hangat ini –menangis menyedihkan seperti tadi."oke, tapi jangan nangis."

"oke."

.

.

.

 **Title : Kick Or Kiss**

 **Chapter : ke-9**

 **Main Pair : Kaihun, dan yang lain masih dipikir-pikir/Bingungbruh.**

 **Genre : Romance, humor/mungkin...**

 **Desclaimer : SM ENTERTAINMENT a.k.a SM TOWN** **, ORANG TUA MEREKA DAN EXO-L**

.

"Jongin-kun?"

"Hm?"Jongin menoleh kearah kiri dan menaikan satu alisnya.

Sehun menatapnya bengong, "tumben mau ku panggil seperti itu."

"Salah?"

"Aneh sih iya."ralat Sehun.

Jongin menyentil dahi Sehun, mendelikan mata dengan gemas. "aku sedang baik hati, jangan menurunkan mood ku. Paham?"

Sehun manggut-manggut ayam, terlihat lucu sekali dimata Jongin. "Hei, apa kau pernah naik wahana ini?"tanyanya tiba-tiba, tampak penasaran sekali dilihat dari raut wajahnya.

Jongin menatap kearah lain, "tidak pernah."dan menjawab pelan pertanyaan yang menohok hatinya itu. Tunggu saja, pasti anak ini akan mengejeknya tanpa henti.

Kita hitung bersama...

1

2

3

"Baguslah, aku juga belum."

Jongin bengong, oh ternyata praduganya salah. Woah...woah dia jadi merasa berdosa karena seenak perut menuduh Sehun begitu saja. Dia tersenyum simpul, "Oh, ku pikir.."

"Jongin-kun, aku lapar."

Jongin menaikan satu alisnya, "makan sana."usir Jongin, mengibaskan tangannya dengan mata mendelik menuai kekeh pelan dari pita suara Sehun yang terdengar aneh ditelinga Jongin.

"Aku tidak bawa uang, ehehehe."jawab Sehun sok malu-malu kucing padahal biasanya Jongin yang dibikin malu.

Jongin mendengus, "ingin makan atau mau masuk wahana ini dulu?"Sehun menoleh kearahnya dengan raut ragu, jemari panjang dan bersih itu menggaruk pipi tirusnya yang mulus, terlihat kebingungan.

"kita masuk saja dulu."pada akhirnya Jongin memberi saran karena tak ingin menunggu anak itu menjawab. Terlalu lama dan Jongin tidak suka orang yang ragu-ragu.

.

" _Dasar Mentor tak berguna, Kau apakan Sehun hah! Dia hampir saja mati gara-gara kau."omel Baekhyun tiba-tiba, sementara Sehun sudah bisa mendudukan diri sedangkan Baekhyun mulai mendekati Jongin dan berdiri menjulang dihadapan Jongin._

" _aku ti—"_

 _Sehun memperhatikan dan menebarkan senyum sinis kearahnya. Jongin dongkol._

" _dia itu tidak bisa lari jauh-jauh. "_

" _ah maa—"_

 _Sehun tertawa tanpa suara, lalu menatap Jongin sembari berkata isyarat 'makan tuh omelan'. Begitulah otak Jongin menerjemahkannya ketika membaca gerakan bibir Sehun. Rasa khawatir Jongin mendadak melalang buana entah kemana tergantikan rasa jengkel luar biasa. Dalam kondisi setengah sekarat, Sehun si kampret bin pecundang itu tetap kurang ajar. Dosa apa dia punya anak didik yang sebegini tengiknya._

" _perutnya berbunyi beberapa detik yang lalu. Kau tahu tidak Sehun itu tak bisa telat makan."_

 _._

Jongin menghela nafas ketika tiba-tiba ingatannya mengambang pada kejadian beberapa bulan yang lalu, Ia jadi khawatir dan was-wa karena itu dan tidak ingin Sehun masuk rumah sakit lagi seperti beberapa waktu lalu, pemuda berkulit eksotis itupun menarik lengan Sehun menjauhi antrian, "Loh, loh, mau kemana?"Jongin sengaja mengabaikan rasa kaget Sehun guna membawa pemuda berkulit creamy itu ke salah satu stand makanan ringan seperti ddeoboki, dan beberapa makanan penggajal perut lainna.

Ia mengambil 2 tusuk lalu menyerahkan makanan pedas manis itu kepada Oh Sehun yang masih kaget akan tindakannya ini, "Diamlah, makan saja. Lagipula antrian masih panjang begitu, bisa gawat kalau kau pingsan nanti."sergah Jongin cepat begitu melihat Sehun akan membuka mulutnya.

"oke, tapi kau yang bayarkan?"tanya Sehun memastikan.

Dia kan cuma diajak oleh Jongin, jadi Sehun pikir semuanya sudah menjadi tanggung jawab Jongin dari membeli makan dan juga membeli tiket masuk. Jangan salahkan Sehun dong, kalau dia bersikap matre salah sendiri mengajak Sehun tanpa membiarkan dirinya masuk ke dalam kamarnya untuk mengambil dompet.

"iya, bocah. Makanlah sepuasmu."

Jongin bahkan sampai tersedak karena di suguhi mata madu yang bersinar kebocahan itu. "uhuk –uhuk."

Sehun menatapnya aneh, bagaimana tidak aneh. Jongin kan tidak sedang mengunyah apapun tapi kok bisa tersedak, "aku tak sengaja menelan air liurku."tandas Jongin menjelaskan sesuatu yang tak penting menurut kamus Oh Sehun.

"aku tidak bertanya."papar Sehun mengendikan bahu, sementara mulutnya mengunyah ddeoboki yang diberikan secara cuma-cuma oleh Kim Jongin bahkan jemari kanannya sudah menggenggam jajanan lainnya dan memakan semua itu dengan lahap, diam-diam Jongin tersenyum samar.

'dasar busung lapar'inner Jongin membatin geli.

"kau tidak makan?"tanya Sehun dengan mulut penuh dengan makanan.

"telan dulu makananmu, gaki."perintah Jongin, gemas akan cara makan Sehun yang mirip seperti bocah ingusan. Saos ddeoboki melumer dari sudut bibirnya, Jongin risih setengah mampus kalau tidak didepan orang banyak sudah sejak tadi rasanya ingin dia lumat bibir merah seg –Tuhkan, Jongin mesum lagi. Disaat Jongin frustasi dengan otaknya sendiri.

Sehun juga tak beda jauh, bukan memikirkan hal yang mesum tapi tengah berpikir keras tentang satu kata yang baru saja diucapkan oleh Kim Jongin –cowok seksi berstatus mentor pribadinya itu.

Satu kata itu adalah... _Gaki_?

Apa artinya itu, Sehun curiga berat karena kosakata jepang yang Ia tahu hanyalah watashi, aisitheru, konichiwa dan selebihnya Ia angkat tangan karena bebal.

Sehun kembali mengarahkan wajahnya kearah Jongin, "Apa?"Sahut Sehun heran. Saat ditatap begitu intens oleh Jongin –dia khawatir dengan jantungnya yang tak berdetak dengan normal karena tatapan itu.

Jongin menggeleng. "yakin mau masuk kesana?"Jongin hanya memastikan kok bukannya dia tidak mau, hanya saja firasatnya benar-benar tidak enak. Sehun itu kadang ceroboh, dia tidak bisa membayangkan kalau-kalau Sehun tersandung dan tertinggal didalam sana tanpa disadari oleh Jongin, parahnya lagi Jongin itu pelupa akut.

Dia mengangguk cepat, Sehun memang berencana masuk ke wahana ini jika Jongin memang mengajaknya ke Taman Hiburan. "Aku sudah selesai."katanya sambil mengelap mulutnya dengan tisu yang memang disediakan oleh si pemilik stand.

"Berapa semuanya?"tanya Jongin, saat wanita itu menjawab 30 ribu won, Jongin segera membuka dompetnya dan memberikan uang tersebut kepada wanita renta tersebut dan segera membawa Sehun menjauh tanpa memperdulikan uang kembalian.

"Hei, masih ada sisanya loh. Kau ini tidak pandai berhitung 'ya?"olok Sehun kurang ajar.

Jongin jengkel sih tapi dia hanya menggeleng takzim saja. "Hitung-hitung amal, sudahlah cepat masuk antrian lagi."putus Jongin, kembali mengajak Sehun masuk kedalam antrian.

.

Room 303

Kamar Asrama

Kyungsoo & Sehun

.

….—Kyungsoo menggigit jari jempolnya, matanya menyorot geli juga heran secara bersamaan. Sesekali dia menepuk kedua pipinya, mengusap seluruh wajahnya kasar.

"Kemana si Sehun?"gumamnya, "pasti dia sedang asyik berkencan dengan si mentor bengisnya itu."

Mata bulat bening itu menjeblak kosong. Lalu teriakan nyaring penuh kefrustasiannyamenyusul"AKU BOSAAAAAAN!"

Diantara kegiatan tak pentingnya, suara dari dering ponselnya membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, dengan wajah tak niat diambilnya ponsel dari meja nakasnya dan segera saja menekan tombol hijau saat nama Suho tertera disana.

"apa?"

"kau dimana?"

"kamar."

"ouh, kasihan."

''hm."

Tuuut… Kyungsoo mematikan sambungan dengan raut kesal. "Ku kira ada apa. Dasar Myeon-ki jahat"

Tak lama notifikasi muncul, Kyungsoo mengerjap begitu membaca selarik nama agak pendek dan terkesan songong itu.

Disana tertera nama...

Suhoholkaya

Accept | block

"Terima saja, aku ingin membalas ucapannya tadi."Gumam Kyungsoo. Tanpa ragu menekan kalimat 'Accept.

.

Hay cantik

Jalan yuk

Kehatiku

Hehehe

Ogah

 _Kyungsoo Do blocked you_

 _._

"Apa salahku, kenapa di block. Huh, awas saja si manis itu."gerutu Suho misuh-misuh diatas ranjangnya.

.

 _30 menit kemudian..._

 _Kafe Ketori_

 _Minggu_

 _Pukul 08.00 WIB_

.

Suho itu cowok simple yang agak nyebelin, suka nyolong bekal kepunyaan Kyungsoo semenjak mereka berada dikelas yang sama, hobinya main skateborad, ikut balapan liar dan merusuhi orang yang menurutnya sombong, pendiam, dan jahat... untuk contohnya seperti Jongin.

"Myeon-ki, kita ke tempat lain aja yuk. Disini menunya mahal-mahal."bisik Kyungsoo, cowok yang ditaksir oleh Suho, sejak pertama kali dia bersitatap dengan pemuda bermata belo itu.

"Panggil Suho dong, jangan Myeon-ki."sahut Suho bete.

Kyungsoo nyengir, lalu merengut"Kok nggak nyambung?"protesnya. "Aku kan mengajakmu pergi."

Suho cuek, dia sedang sibuk memilih menu yang menurutnya enak dan bikin kenyang. "Waiter."Panggil Suho pada salah satu pelayan tak jauh darinya.

Waiter itu mendekati Suho dengan senyuman."Mau pesan apa?"tanyanya.

"Pizza keju dan Colanya 2 porsi, Kyungsoo kau pesan juga gih!"Kata Suho merintah.

Kyungsoo menggaruk rambutnya bingung. Matanya sempat melirik kearah salah satu menu namun dia malah berkata..."Aku tidak lapar, kau saja yang pesan."tolak Kyungsoo. Uang jajannya tidak cukup untuk membeli makanan disini dan Kyungsoo rasa meski uang jajannya cukupun dia pikir lebih baik ditabung saja.

Ekonomi keluarganya yang sederhana membuatnya berpikir 2 kali untuk menghamburkan uang.

Suho tersenyum, "Sama Steak juga winenya 1 porsi."sambung Suho lagi, dia sempat menangkap kearah mana mata Kyungsoo melirik.

Kyungsoo gelagapan, "Ta.. Tapi, aku –"

"Udahlah, terima aja. Gue marah nih kalah elo nolak teraktiran dari gue."ancam Suho sok garang.

Kyungsoo mengiyakan dengan anggukan. 'kok, Si Myeon-ki sebelas-dua belas mirip Sehun si. Sok gahul pula'Kyungsoo membatin sebal.

"Apa ada lagi?"tanya pelayan itu lagi.

"Nggak itu aja."ucap Suho dan mulai sibuk dengan ponselnya.

"Nggak papa nih?"

"Iya, Soo. Itung-itung gue bayar utang karena gue sering nyolong bekal elo. Hehe. "

Kyungsoo tersenyum kalem, cowok irit bicara yang sering dikira cewek karena keimutannya yang nggak ketulungan itu membuat Suho membatin -tuh –tuh gimana para cowok nggak salah paham kalau tingkahnya aja mirip gadis-gadis perawan yang belum pernah pacaran begitu."aku ikhlas kok."

"gue juga ikhlas kok."

Keduanya mengobrol sampai pesanan mereka datang.

.

Kurang lebih keduanya berdiri berdampingan, Jongin sih santai saja berbeda dengan Sehun yang telah dilumuri keringat karena memang hari itu cuaca berada dalam suhu cukup tinggi.

"ah, ramai."keluh Sehun.

Jongin mengalungkan lengannya pada bahu kanan Sehun, bibirnya tertarik menyeringai tampan. "sabarlah, kalau sabar disayang Jongin loh."canda Jongin mengerling genit.

Sehun tersenyum geli dan takut-takut, "aku normal, Jong."

Hati Jongin mencelos tapi dengan cepat dia mengabaikan perasaan itu dan terdiam dalam posisinya.

Tak ada percakapan diantara keduanya setelah itu. Sehun merasa aneh sejujurnya, karena merasa bosan dia menghentak-hentak kakinya pada rerumputan rapi dibawah sana, tangannya terlipat didepan dada, untuk menghilangkan rasa bosan matanya melirik kesana-kemari mencari pemandangan yang sekiranya bikin mata bulat agak tajamnya menjadi lebih segar.

"Wuih, bodynya. Asoy, kehehe!"Gumam Sehun mengangkat 2 jempolnya dengan raut mupeng saat menemukan seorang gadis berwajah imut dengan body berlekuk gitar spanyol melintas dan menghilang dalam kerumunan.

"Nilai 8 dari 10"nilainya seolah tengah menilai bagaimana kualitas dari sebuah lagu yang disukai atau tidak disukainya.

Lagi-lagi ada yang melintas didepannya, makin abstrak lah wajah ganteng menjurus cantik itu.

Jongin bukannya tidak dengar hanya mencoba untuk tidak peduli, tapi dia bisa mendengar bahwa antrian didepan mereka sudah mulai sibuk bergosip bahkan ada yang bersiap mengambil wajah Sehun dengan wajah –super mesumnya itu, sebelum itu terjadi Jongin mencegah orang tersebut dengan mata tajamnya yang sarat akan ancaman pasti. Jongin menarik nafas lega karena caranya yang tergolong tak biasa itu berhasil.

Lehernya ditolehkan kearah Sehun, raut wajahnya kentara ingin memakan Sehun saat itu juga. Entah ya Jongin akhir-akhir ini suka sekali melihat wajah memerah seperti yang sekarang tengah ditampakan oleh Sehun, rasanya mengemaskan sekali, minta di ciumable tahu tidak?

"woah -woah yang ini lebih anju nice."Lagi-lagi jempol itu terangkat ketika gadis lainnya yang kebetulan lewat bertubuh sintal, kulit kecoklatan dan beriris hazel, rambut bergelombang dan tubuh tinggi semampai. Sehun siap membuka mulutnya untuk berteriak dengan pujian tanpa ujung untuk wanita yang memang Jongin akui sangat seksi dan enak dipandang dari sisi manapun tapi bagaimana nih, wajah Sehun lebih menggoda loh DIMATA SEORANG KIM JONGIN.

DEMI KOLOR ANIKINYA YANG KUNING SEMUA!

JONGIN BANGUNLAH DARI MIMPIMU!

COWOK YANG SELALU MEMBUATMU HORNY BERNAMA OH SEHUN-SHHIT...ADALAH COWOK STRAIGHT!

KAU PAHAMKAN...DIA STRAIGHT! Lurus –JONG! LURUS!

KAU DENGAR KATANYA TADI,...'AKU NORMAL, JONG'.

BANGUNLAH!

BANGUNLAH!

Iya, didalam inner sanubarinya yang teranu-anu, Jongin memang super heboh dan alay tapi apakah kau tahu, bukan Jongin namanya kalau tidak bisa menyembunyikan isi hatinya dari khalayak ramai karena yang terpancar dari ekspresinya yah mentok-mentok cuma kedutan sinis sok keren padahal dalam pikirannya rame sendiri seperti kerusuhan begitu.

Sehun sendiri nampak tak jauh beda dengan orang gila yang terbuang di pinggir jalanan. Miris sekali, 'apa dalam hidupnya, dia tak pernah melihat wanita?'heran Jongin.

"APA DIA MALAIK -hmmph!"Itu Jongin yang tengah menutup mulut berisik Sehun yang sejak tadi sudah menarik perhatian beberapa orang yang penasaran akan tindak tanduk mesum Sehun.

"kau seperti tak pernah melihat wanita cantik saja, Hun?"

Hei, apa si mentor kejam ini baru saja memanggil ujung namanya?

Sehun tidak sedang bermimpikan, hei kalian yang sedang membaca ini. Tolong cium Sehun, agar Sehun sadar kalau tadi hanya sebatas khayalannya saja.

Sehun mengangguk tanpa ragu, matanya menyipit lucu menunjukan bahwa dia tengah tersenyum meski Jongin tengah membekap mulutnya tanpa peduli Sehun akan kehabisan nafas atau tidak.

"Kau ingin menjadi tontonan banyak orang, hah?"Desis Jongin saat tersadar dari lamunannya. "Dan menjadi viral di dumay dengan judul 'ada bocah laki-laki bertampang cantik memasang wajah mupeng akut karena body para cowok bohay', kau mau? Hah, Hun?"

Oh, ternyata Sehun tidak sedang berkhayal. Jongin memang memanggil ujung namanya dan sumpah demi gigi ompong wanita penjaga stand tadi –Sehun suka sekali namanya disebut oleh Kim Jongin.

Karena merasa nafasnya mulai berkurang, kontan saja Sehun memukul tangan mentornya dengan kasar, Jongin melepaskan tangannya dari mulut Sehun dan bisa dilihat oleh Jongin, pemuda itu memasang wajah bengis kepadanya dengan nafas yang terengah-engah. "Kau itu lebay sekali, pose kita tadi bisa lebih populer tahu tidak? Dasar korban dunia mbak maya!"Hina Sehun tak keren dan terkesan ambiga -eh ambigu.

Jongin menggaruk pipinya, "maksudmu apa sih dasar otak ambigu!"Jongin balas menghina.

"Dumay Jong, dumay, sosial media. Ckck, kau terkadang bisa payah juga 'ya?"Sehun manggut-manggut sok mengerti.

Jongin jadi gemas ingin menciu -menampar wajah can -kampret itu. Sedikit lagi tangannya terangkat untuk menyentil dahi Sehun bisa dirasakan oleh Jongin bahwa bagian tubuh bawahnya ingin buang air kecil. "Hei, tengil keluar dari antrian. Aku ingin ke toilet dulu?"

Sehun merengut, "mau ngapain sih, sedikit lagi kita bisa masuk tuh?"Tunjuk Sehun memperlihatkan bahwa antrian memang tinggal 2 baris lagi dan mereka bisa masuk.

Tapi, ini sudah diujung dan Jongin tidak ingin saluran pipisnya bermasalah bisa bahaya untuk masa depannya entar. "Sudahlah, kalau kau masuk sendirian ya sana. Aku tidak peduli kalau kau hilang."

'Bilang tidak, ayo bilang tidak'mohon Jongin berdo'a dalam hati agar Sehun mau menuruti permintaanya dan tidak sok keren masuk kedalam sana sendirian.

Namun harapannya pupus saat melihat Sehun masih ada dalam barisan disertai wajah marah yang tak disembunyikan. "Terserah kau sajalah, jangan matikan ponselmu. Aku akan segera kembali."Pinta Jongin.

"Hm."

'Dasar ngambekan'Jongin membatin gemas. Dia segera berlari pergi begitu saja karena memang sudah kebelet.

Saat Jongin tak ada dipandangannya lagi, Sehun mulai mendumel seperti jones kesepian.

"Huh, bilang saja tidak mau menemaniku."Gumam Sehun pelan, wajahnya mencebik dan siap menangis.

"Ah, kenapa aku jadi manja begini. Aku kan cowok remaja, udah baliq plus tampan sekali, bukan anak kecil yang masih diantar saat ingin kencing, tidak boleh cengeng Sehun. Tidak boleh!"Monolog pemuda itu menyemangati dirinya sendiri yang gampang baperan selama seharian ini ketika bersama Kim Jongin.

Tangannya terlipat didepan dada, mata coklat madunya menerawang pada insiden peluk memeluk dan acara meweknya yang jika di pikirkan secara mendalam dirinya begitu menyedihkan dan memprihatinkan. Tak lama wajahnya memerah hangat, kedua telapak tangannya menutupi seluruh wajahnya dengan begitu ekstrim. "Aku memalukan sekali, uukh. Rasanya ingin berenang ke laut atlantik dan curhat dengan salah satu beruang disana."

.

Disalah satu sudut keramaian Taman hiburan, tak jauh dari tempat Sehun berada.

"Iya, aku melihatnya."

"Bawa dia padaku."

"Mati atau hidup."

"Hidup."

"Tapi, aku ingin dia mati."

"Aku yang akan membunuhnya dengan caraku sendiri."

"Chk, fine."

Tuuut..pemuda itu mematikan sambungan"Dasar tua bangka."Umpatnya"baiklah, apa yang harus lakukan untuk membawamu tanpa perlu mendapat penolakan."Sambungnya nampak berpikir.

.

"Astaga, kenapa disini juga harus antri segala sih."Jongin menyerapah sejak tadi."Kalau begini aku tidak bisa menemani si tengil sialan itu."Jongin mencak-mencak tak jelas, "jangan nekad ya stupidebengal (baca : Sehun), aku akan membunuhmu kalau kau memaksakan diri masuk ke dalam sana"Dan mendumel tanpa henti.

"Sabal ya, jangan berteliak. Om cekci mengganggu ketenangan olang-olang."Nasehat seorang anak kecil berwajah bulat dengan mata bulat beningnya.

Jongin menunduk, matanya melotot"kau!"Koornya kaget, dia masih ingat betul bocah mungil yang mengigitnya didalam perpustakaan ketika Ia dan Sehun bertengkar.

"Iya, om cekci. Dimana om cantik yang waktu itu kau cikca?"

Cikca, oh siksa. "Dia tidak sedang bersamaku, bocah."Mata Jongin berkeliling mencari-cari dimana Ibu galak dari anak ini. Saat tak menemukan siapapun, ia kembali menunduk dan kebetulan anak itu tengah menatapnya. "Apa?"Tanya Jongin heran, tatapan anak itu tajam sekali. Jongin saja merasa agak ngeri.

"Om itam ya tapi cekci, bagi tipsnya dong?"

"Hah?"

"Om cekci ganteng kah?"

"Iya emang."Jawab Jongin bangga, padahal maksud bocah itu ganteng bukan wajahnya meski Jongin memang ganteng tapi ganteng yang ini adalah...iya 'gangguan telinga', yang itu maksudnya.

"Pantas, dali tadi sepelti olang linglung telnyata tuli."

"Apa katamu!?"Tanpa sadar Jongin membentak sebal. "Kau baru saja mengataiku?"

Bocah itu menangguk tanpa keraguan, wajah lugunya itu mengingatkan Jongin pada seseorang, mirip siapa ya?'Batin Jongin berpikir keras.

"Om -om?"Panggil bocah itu sambil menarik ujung kemeja Jongin yang melamun. "OM BUDEK!"

"Aku tidak tuli, upil mini."

"Ih, namaku Taeoh bukan upil mini. Om budek!"

"Jaga bahasamu, bocah."Jongin berjongkok sekarang, antensinya hanya untuk Taeoh.

Taeoh menggeleng. "Om ce -"

"Namaku Kim Jongin."Ralat Jongin agak risih juga dipanggil dengan logat aneh begitu, ya mending kalau yang bilang orangnya cantik dan punya dada tapi ini cuma bocah ingusan yang kebetulan punya otak yang sama mesumnya seperti seseorang yang hampir setiap hari membuatnya uring-uringan -ah iya Sehun. "Semoga anak itu tidak bertindak bodoh."Gumam Jongin tanpa sadar hingga bocah kecil bernama Taeoh itu menepuk wajah Jongin, wajah bulatnya terlihat menggembung sebal.

"Om aku bukan patung 'ya?"Rutuk Taeoh, dia sejak tadi ngomong dari ujung ke ujung tapi tak sedikitpun Jongin menggubrisnya, Taeohkan bukan boneka pajangan, Taeoh itu ganteng, pintar dan bisa ngomong meski masih cadel. "Om aku ingin beltemu Om cantik."Tiba-tiba Taeoh menaruh kedua tangan kecilnya pada wajah Jongin dan menepuk wajah pemuda itu tanpa henti.

"Hoi! Hoi! Jangan pukul-pukul, sakit upil mini!"

Taeoh marah sekarang, "OM NYEBELIN!"Teriaknya dan makin keras menepuk wajah ganteng Jongin.

Jongin sampai kewalahan, tapi toh dia berhasil menangkap tangan-tangan mungil dan kecil itu menggendongnya agar anak kecil ini diam. Matanya menatap wajah bulat Taeoh, "dimana ibumu?"Tanya Jongin ingin tahu.

Taeoh terdiam, wajahnya mengarah ke sudut lain seolah tak ingin menjawab.

Jongin jadi heran, "kau kehilangan ibumu 'ya?"Tebak Jongin yang langsung dijawab gelengan muram dari pihak Taeoh.

"Eomma pelgi jauh cekali. Cuma tante yang melawat Taeoh."

Jongin sedikit banyaknya paham apa yang dimaksud oleh anak ini, "lalu dimana tante mu!?"

"Taeoh tidak tahu."

Jongin jadi terenyuh saat melihat sorot mata Taeoh yang menyendu, terasa aneh saat anak itu tidak menangis keras. "Kau mau ikut, -aniki?"

Taeoh menatap Jongin bingung, "kemana?"Tanyanya, "kalau tante mencaliku, bagaimana?"

Jongin terdiam, tak lama dia tersenyum"kita cari dia setelah aniki buang air kecil."Ucap Jongin dengan sorot hangat juga senyuman yang tersemat lebar.

"Om cekci tampan cekali."

"Aniki, Taeoh. Bukan Om cekci."

"Oke, om cekci."

Jongin menyerah dengan wajah dongkol, "terserah kau saja, upil."

"Ahahaha."Astaga bahkan tawanya sama menyebalkan seperti milik murid didiknya si Sehun.

.

.

.

"Jongin-kun, kau kemana sih."Gerutu Sehun, "maaf anak muda, kau ingin masuk atau tidak?"Suara seorang pria tua yang menjaga stand tiket wahana rumah horor itu, pria itu tengah menegur Sehun yang sejak tadi berdiri dengan wajah ragu. "Anak mu -"

"Chk, iya aku masuk."Sergah Sehun sembari menyerahkan tiketnya dan segera masuk ke pintu yang mengarah langsung ke dalam wahana rumah hantu. "Nih, sintarnya. Selamat menikmati wahananya."

"Oke."Sahut Sehun, dia melangkah sedikit ragu tapi dia menetapkan diri untuk masuk. "Aku berani..aku berani."

Belum sempat Sehun masuk kedalam sana salah satu lengannya ditarik oleh seseorang dan itu cukup membuat pemuda berkulit creamy itu terkejut dan membuat kakinya oleng karena tak menopang tubuhnya.

'Bruk!

Sehun tahu kok, dia tidak jatuh keatas tanah tetapi dipelukan seseorang. Dia mendongak dan matanya mendelik saking terkejutnya. "K-KAU?"

.

.

.

 _BERHENTI DULU._

 _Yeah...yeah, tebak siapakah itu._

 _ **BAGI Reviewnya**_ _dong...kan biar asyik. Ngehaha!_

 _Oh, di tunggu aja_ _ **chapter 10**_ _nya._

 _Ngomong-ngomong maaf ya kalau sempat gantungin cerita ini, bukan karena apap cuma males ngelanjutin aja sih, tapi sekarang udah ada rasa semangat lagi karena merasa nanggung aja._

 _Salam hangat dari San Kim._

 _JANGAN LUPA TEKAN TOMBOL REVIEW DIBAWAH DAN UCAPKAN LAH BEBERAPA KATA!_

 _SEE YOU INI CHAP-1O._ _:) :)_


	10. Chapter 10

**Story about Kaihun.**

 **Dengan Judul : Kick or Kiss**

… **.Pemain tetap….**

 **Kim Jongin.**

 **Oh (Kim) Sehun.**

 **Do Kyungsoo.**

 **Kim Junmyeon.**

 **Other pair : Chanbaek.**

 **Genre : semua, but not for Sci-fi.**

.

.

"K-KAU?!"

"Iya, sayangku."

"Lepaskan!"Pinta Sehun menyentak dengan raut tak suka pada pria tampan didepannya, merasa risih saat tubuhnya masih saja berada direngkuhan pria itu.

Pria itu melepaskan rangkulannya pada bahu Sehun, lalu mengarahkan telunjuk kirinya kepada pintu masuk wahana rumah hantu tak jauh dari keduanya."Kau serius ingin masuk kesana? Huh!?"Tanyanya sangsi disertai wajah mengejek. "Bukankah kau punya phobia pada kegelapan?"Pria tampan itu kembali mengajukan pertanyaan yang dibenarkan dengan anggukan pelan dari Sehun.

Sehun memundurkan tubuhnya, wajahnya beralih cemas. "Itu dulu, aku hanya ingin menatap kondisi wahana ini saja sambil menunggu teman."Elak Sehun, sok digalak-galakan padahal hatinya tengah ketar-ketir penuh kewaspadaan.

Pemuda tampan didepannya tertawa pelan, "kenapa kau ketakutan sekali?"Tanyanya terheran dengan wajah bingung.

Sehun menyilangkan tangan didepan dada, menggosok ujung sikunya, sarat akan kecemasan.

"Kenapa kau diam, sayang?"

"Berhenti memanggilku seperti itu, ."

Pria bermarga Lee itu tersenyum aneh, dia menarik lengan Sehun dan hendak membawanya pergi begitu saja namun jemari lainnya merebut cepat tubuh Sehun dan bertanya penuh intimidasi pada pria tersebut.

"Kau ingin membawa temanku?"Sehun mengalihkan wajah kearah lain saat menyadari bahwa Jongin lah yang menariknya dan merangkul pinggangnya begitu erat.

Mr. Lee berdecak pelan lalu kembali tersenyum aneh dalam sudut pandang Jongin, menurutnya bibir itu tersenyum begitu tampan tetapi matanya sangat jauh dari sorot ketulusan. Satu kesimpulan yang didapat Jongin. Dia seorang penjahat yang sangat pintar memanipulasi kepribadiannya.

"Kita pergi saja, Ssaem."

'Damn, aku kenapa merasa nyeri saat dia memanggilku seperti itu.'Batin Jongin.

"Hyung?"Sehun mengerjap, menatap ke sekelilinginya mencari asal suara itu, "kau memanggilku?"Tanya Sehun kepada Jongin yang masih saja adu tatap dengan pria bermarga Lee tadi.

"Ih -hyung, aku ada dibawah."

Sehun menunduk dan terlonjak kaget, "ka-kau anak penjaga perpuskan?"Ia memasang wajah ngeri. "Dimana ibumu yang super galak itu?"

Taeoh merengut, "dia bukan ibuku."

"Eh?"Sehun berjongkok dan mengacak pelan rambut bocah lelaki imut yang masih saja merengut dengan pipi gembilnya, "lalu dimana ibumu, kenapa kau bisa bersama Om mesum ini?"

Taeoh memiringkan kepalanya, bingung. "Om mesum, ah maksudnya om cekci ini?"

Dahi Sehun mengkerut, "orang seperti ini kau bilang seksi, ahahaha! Kau perlu memeriksakan matamu bocah!"

Jongin mendengus.

Taeoh merengut. "Om ini memang cekci."

"Kau dengar itu, Oh Sehun-sshit!?"

Sehun malah tertawa makin keras sekarang, "Ahahaha!"

Oke, Jongin panas dan dengan ikhlas mencubit puncuk hidung Sehun menuai pekikan marah dari pihak si kulit creamy." SAKIT! SSAEM!"Teriaknya, garang.

Jongin menarik tangannya, memeletkan lidah dengan wajah super menyebalkan. "Rasakan."Paparnya santai.

Sehunkan jadi ikut merasa sebal juga, dibalasnya tindakan Jongin dengan cara mengigit jari telunjuk Jongin dengan penuh tenaga bahkan Jongin berteriak sampai menarik perhatian orang-orang didekat wahana. "AAAAARGH!"

Mata Jongin berair menyedihkan, "Kau jahat."

Sehun tersenyum geli, "Memang."

"Dasar bayi besar pendendam."Olok Jongin sibuk mengelus jari telunjuknya yang bisa dilihat tercetak jelas bekas gigi Sehun dengan menyisakan warna merah nelangsa pada jemarinya.

"Mengacalah, Jongin-kun!"Koor Sehun tak peduli teriakannya itu semakin menarik belasan orang dan bahkan mulai membentuk lingkaran.

Jongin menoleh kearah Sehun lalu ke segala arah, dia makin jengkel saat orang-orang asing ini mengelilingi mereka seperti tontonan, wajahnya siap ngomel-ngomel. "KUTU AYAM MENYUSAHKAN!"Dan tumpah begitu saja. Dia abaikan belasan orang itu.

"Dasar om-om kegatelan."

Karena, dia sedang kangen dengan mulut muridnya yang doyan sekali menghina dengan kosakata ambigu dan terkesan jauh dari kata wajar. "Kau juga suka-suka marah, kerempeng."Maka Jongin menanggapi mulut muridnya itu dengan hinaan yang terbilang wajar.

"Kau saja yang kegemukan."

"APA KATAMU!"

'Mampus, salah ngomongkan.'Sehun menggaruk pipinya.

"Tidak ada, kok. Sebaiknya kita pergi dari sini."Ajaknya tiba-tiba.

Jongin menautkan alisnya lalu menggeleng, dia belum selesai dengan pria tadi. "Aku belum selesai dengan si muka dua tadi."

Sehun menarik Taeoh, "kita saja yang pergi, ayo Taeoh."ajak Sehun dengan wajah riang, Taeoh tentu saja senang, diakan memang ingin bertemu pemuda yang menurutnya cantik dan tampan secara bersamaan itu.

Jongin mendengus, matanya berkelana. "LIHAT APA KALIAN!"serunya pada belasan orang kurang kerjaan itu. Setelah diteriaki oleh Jongin mereka berlalu begitu saja, tentu saja dengan dumelan mereka yang bermacam-macam Jongin tidak peduli, dia memilih untuk mengejar 2 anak lelaki berbeda usia tapi bertingkah laku tak jauh beda itu.

"TUNGGU AKU! 2 CURUT!"Teriakannya yang terkesan menghina itu malah membuat Sehun segera menggendong Taeoh dan berlari secepat yang Ia bisa, Jongin melongo sejadi-jadinya. "KENAPA MALAH LARI, KEREMPENG!"

"SESUKAKU LAH! OM GENDUT!"teriak Sehun dan Taeoh kompak, mereka saling pandang dan kemudian. "HAHAHA!"tertawa dengan begitu renyahnya.

Demi sempak doraemon, kenapa 2 orang yang jelas tidak satu keturunan itu bisa sekompak itu menertawakan Jongin untuk sesuatu yang bahkan tak patut untuk ditertawakan. "DASAR SETAN-SETAN PECUNDANG!"seru Jongin lagi, kali ini menendang udara dengan suara dramatisnya yang berat-berat seksi.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

Setelah aksi kejar-kejaran diantara ketiganya, pada akhirnya mereka berkumpul juga guna mengistirahatkan tubuh berpeluh mereka disalah satu Kafe didekat Taman hiburan. Dengan Taeoh yang sibuk menikmati ice cream vanillanya dengan satu cup jumbo yang bahkan telah bersisa separuhnya, Sehun yang sibuk dengan ponselnya dan akan sesekali mengelap bibir Taeoh dengan tissue apabila es krim menempel semena-mena pada bibir merekah segar itu. Jongin juga sibuk dengan ponselnya, membaca komik online atau yang sering dikenal –webtoon. Walau kenyataanya mata hitamnya yang dalam itu melirik ingin tahu pada 2 manusia yang sama-sama berkulit putih dan sama-sama lucu itu secara diam-diam.

"Bocah tengil?"Panggil Jongin kepada cowok yang sibuk dengan ponselnya.

Sehun langsung menoleh dan mengatakan sesuatu yang diluar batas wajar lagi."Jongin- _kun_ , biru itu langitkan?"tanya Sehun tiba-tiba menghentikan jemarinya yang sejak tadi bermain diatas layar ponsel bercashing pororonya.

Jongin tidak menjawab begitu saja, menyesal dia mengajak murid –tengil bin binalnya itu berbicara.

"Orange itu jerukkan?"sambung Sehun lagi merapatkan kursinya pada milik Kim Jongin, mata tajam bulatnya memicing penasaran.

Jongin masih bungkam. Meski tangan Sehun sudah mulai merusuhi dengan cara memukul lengannya.

"Merah itu Kaukan?"

Sehun menatap kearah mata hitam milik Jongin sekarang.

Kali ini mau tak mau Jongin merespon, "Maksudmu?"

' _Maksudnya, aku jatuh hati sama_ _dirim_ _u kawan_ _,_ _tapi kau bahkan tidak menyadari hal itu sama sekali_ 'batin Sehun, tersenyum miris didalam hatinya.

"Makanan kesukaanmu kan Apple, ngehahaha. "jawabnya sembarangan.

Jongin mengurutkan alis tebalnya, "Aku alergi Apple dan lagi nggak ada yang lagi melawak disini"

"Selera humormu saja yang ketinggian, Jongin- _kun_!"balas Sehun tak mau kalah.

"Emang."jawabnya singkat."Habisin itu burger sama Es Jeruknya. Dan Taeoh makan yang benar, jangan belepotan gitu."sambung Jongin lagi yang hanya diabaikan oleh Taeoh –anak itu sudah masuk dalam dunianya sendiri. Sejak tadi mengoceh tak jelas sambil menyuap satu-persatu sendok ice cream ke dalam mulutnya.."...dan sudah sering ku bilang jangan manggil nama ku dengan embel-embel – _kun._ Menggelikan rasanya karena kau itu laki-laki masih mending kalau kau masih SMP, lah ini kau itu sudah menginjak remaja akhir dan memasuki dewasa awal...—"

"Aku kenyang."potong Sehun, dengan kerlingan mata super muales. "Please, kita ini lagi free. Jangan membawa teori kedewasaaan disini. Merusak suasana saja."tandas Sehun terlihat sebal dengan wajah mencebiknya yang minta dicipokless itu.

Jongin mendengus, "Ya sudah, kita pulang saja."Ajak Jongin, dia beranjak sambil mengantungi ponselnya yang telah dia anggurkan karena terpaksa mendengarkan celotehan tak jelas anak didiknya yang paling ngebetein sepanjang hidupnya ini.

Sehun menggeleng, "Aku masih mau disini, Jongin- _chan_."

Jongin mengeraskan wajahnya, raut mukanya sudah siap menumpahkan lava karena bukannya dipanggil dengan lebih sopan –pemuda ini malah menurunkan derajatnya dengan panggilan kekanakan seperti itu.

Hingga melintaslah ide dikepalanya, segera saja Jongin menolak dan berkata hati-hati."Aku sudah janji ketemuan dengan seseorang."

Sehun kaku, _'oh, begitu 'ya_ 'batinnya, lalu tersenyum lebar. "Ohohoho, pak guruku sudah gede. Kapan-kapan ajak aku kenalan sama dia dong."pinta Sehun sambil mencolek pipi remaja lelaki tersebut disertai senyum 5 jarinya yang sangat dipaksakan namun Jongin tengah menatap layar ponselnya ketika Sehun menampakan senyum lebarnya tersebut.

'Misi berhasil, tinggalkan tuntaskan saja'Jongin tersenyum menang dalam benaknya.

Jongin melotot. "Males, pasti kau akan merusuhinya dan melakukan hal yang tidak-tidak."katanya tegas. Jongin berbicara lagi. "Dia cewek anggun dan berpendidikan. Aku nggak mau dia dicemari otak jahil dan rusuhmu."

"Sialan kau, ngehahaha."tawa Sehun cengengesan. Padahal hatinya sudah menangis sedih aja sejak tadi.

Jongin mencebikan bibirnya. "Taeoh."panggilnya pelan pada bocah yang masih sibuk menikmati es krimnya.

Taeoh menoleh, dia menghentikan acara makannya dengan tak ikhlas. "Apacih om?"

Jongin menggendong anak itu dan menyerahkannya pada Sehun, "pulanglah, bawa dia ke kamarmu dulu. aku akan menelfon Kyuhyun ssaem untuk izin. Selama aku belum kembali jangan serahkan Taeoh pada siapapun, kau mengerti?"

Sehun menganggukan wajahnya dengan raut malas.

"Ya sudah, aku pulang. Kau langsung bertemu saja dengannya. Hari ini juga kebetulan salah satu sahabatku kembali dari china, aku ingin menyambutnya. "ucap Sehun, dia langsung pergi begitu saja. Sampai-sampai seruan Jongin diabaikannya.

Jongin mengendikan bahu dan mulai beranjak pergi setelah membayar bill.

Jongin hanya tidak tahu kalau Sehun tengah cemburu.

Jika Jongin tahu bahwa Sehun tengah cemburu, apa yang akan dia lakukan?'Sehun berargument dalam lamunannya. Lalu dia menggeleng cepat. "lupakan itu."

"-hyung, aku macih mau ec klim."

Sehun tersenyum simpul, "di kamar –hyung banyak es krim, kita makan disana saja. Oke?"

Taeoh mengangguk setuju, matanya masih tak lepas pada wajah Sehun. "-hyung menangis."

"hah?"koornya. "iya, -hyung nangis."kata Taeoh lagi, dia mengusap sudut mata Sehun dan menyatukan dahinya pada pemuda itu. "Jangan nangis, -hyung. Taeoh nggak akan ninggalin –hyung kok."

Pemuda tampan beriris coklat terang itu terpaku diposisinya, memejamkan mata sembari menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan-lahan lalu membenarkan tubuh Taeoh dari gendongannya, lalu mengecup pelan pipi kiri Taeoh. "Iya, cebol. Ayo kita kembali ke asrama, atau om cekcimu itu akan marah-marah padaku."kata Sehun sedikit mendumel diujung kalimat.

"om cekci baik kok, Taeoh cuka cekali tangan becarnya yang hangat."

Sehun menggeleng tak mengerti. "tapi –hyung pikir, om cekci menyebalkan dari atas sampai ke bawah."

"tapi dia tampan cekali."

Sehun menggerutu, "iya –iya, aku tahu. Saking tampannya ingin ku makan saja jantungnya."

"APA KATAMU!"

"LOH! KENAPA KAU ADA DISINI!"

"AKU HANYA BERCANDA, MASTER LOSER!"

'benarkah, hei –hei kenapa aku senang mendengar hal itu?'pikir Sehun tak menyangka akan pemikirannya barusan.

Dan pertengkaran dua manusia itu terjadi seperti biasanya, dengan bonus Taeoh sebagai saksi.

.

 **Kamar asrama Jongin**

 **Jam 2 sore.**

.

"-hyung?"

"Hm?"

"Nama –hyung siapa?"

Sehun tersenyum, "Oh Sehun. Kalau Taeoh siapa?"

"Im Taeoh."

"Nah, Taeoh mau mandi atau mau tidur siang dulu?"tanya Sehun lembut, sembari mengelus pelan helai rambut milik Taeoh yang berada dipangkuannya.

Sementara Jongin masih berada di ruangan Kyuhyun ssaem, ingin meminta izin agar Taeoh tinggal untuk beberapa hari disini –di kamar Jongin. Walau Sehun yakin, meyakinkan Kyuhyun ssaem jelas sekali perlu usaha besar.

"Taeoh ingin pulang."ucap Taeoh tiba-tiba. "Tapi, Taeoh takut cama Papa."bocah cilik itu menyembunyian wajahnya pada ceruk leher Sehun, mulai menangis pelan disana.

Sehun tak berkata banyak, dia hanya mengelus pelan bahu Taeoh. Merasa kesal sendiri karena tak bisa mengetahui apa masalah yang tengah mendera anak ini, bukankah beberapa bulan lalu anak ini masih bisa melakukan kejahilan seperti itu, dan masih memeluk erat betis si penjaga perpustakaan disekolahan ini.

"huks –Papah cepelti montel."

"Montel apa?"

"monctel."Taeoh mengeja dengan susah payah.

"ah, Monster."Sehun berpikir keras kemudian, bagaimana mungkin anak se kecil ini bisa mengatai ayahnya sendiri dengan suara mencicit ketakutan begitu.

"Taeoh ingin cerita dengan –hyung?"

"Taeoh tidak mau, nanti Taeoh dipukul."

Klek –pintu kamar dengan nomor 501 itu terbuka dan menampak sosok Jongin yang terlihat begitu kelelahan. Ukh –pasti sulit sekali berhadapan dengan orang setegas, sejahanam gurunya yang satu itu.

Sehun memasang wajah simpati, "Berhasil?"tanyanya tak yakin.

"Apa kau percaya dunia ini tak selebar daun kelor?"Jongin malah mengajukan kata-kata tak nyambung.

"maksudmu, dunia ini sempit sekali begitu?"tebak Sehun.

Jongin menjawab dengan anggukan antusias. "Ternyata Taeoh adalah keponakan Kyuhyun ssaem. Mereka juga jalan-jalan di taman hiburan tapi mereka terpisah dan –"

"TAEOH SAYANGKU! KAU BAIK-BAIK SAJA!"Ucapan Jongin terpotong dengan epiknya saat Kyuhyun ssaem sudah menelusur masuk dan menarik Taeoh yang masih menangis dalam gendongannya.

"camchon mianhe."cicit Taeoh menyesal. Kyuhyun memeluk keponakannya erat, "iya –tidak apa-apa. Sekarang kita pulang ke rumah ya?"tawar Khuhyun lembut berniat mengantarkan keponakannya itu untuk pulang ke rumah kakaknya, suara lembut itu bahkan membuat Sehun dan Jongin tertegun karena ini pertama kalinya mereka mendengar suara Kyuhyun bisa begitu perhatian dan merdu sekali didengar.

Taeoh menggeleng, rautnya pias dan semakin keraslah tangisannya membuat 3 pemuda didalam sana cukup kelabakan sampai Kyuhyun mengalah dan mengusulkan Taeoh untuk tinggal bersamanya diapartemen yang tak jauh dari sekolah berasrama ini. "Kita ke rumah samchon saja, bagaimana?"

Ajaibnya tangisan Taeoh langsung terhenti. "iya."

Kyuhyun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Jongin dan Sehun bergantian lalu membungkuk begitu sopan, air mukanya terlihat begitu sendu juga tersirat kelegaan. "Terimakasih telah menemukan keponakanku, aku permisi."ucapnya pelan lalu menghambur pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

Jongin dan Sehun saling tatap."kau ingin disini lagi?"Jongin menutup pintu kamar dan mendudukan diri di bawah dan menyandarkan kepalanya pada pinggiran ranjangnya. Memejamkan mata hitamnya.

"bolehkan?"mohon Sehun beraegyo ria. Dia sedang tidak ingin bergabung atau kembali ke kamarnya, dia hanya malas mendengar kekepoan Kyungsoo karena dia tidak tidur dikamarnya tadi malam.

Jongin memutar tubuhnya memandang penuh selidik kepada anak didiknya itu.

"kau bau sekali."

"AH! KAMPRET KAU JONGIN-KUN!"

Jongin membaringkan tubuhnya diatas lantai, menatap langit-langitnya dengan senyuman kecil.

 _ **Aku harus mengatakannya.**_

 _ **Atau tidak sama sekali.**_

 _ **Ini nyata dan bukan sekedar mampir saja.**_

Jongin menetapkan hati, menyusun kata, dan siap mengutarakan isi hati. "kau –aku ingin mengatakan sesuatu padamu."

Sehun bersumpah tak pernah merasakan jantungnya diperas begitu kuat seperti sekarang, nafasnya tertekan begitu sempit, sangat menunggu apa yang akan dikatakan oleh mentornya itu.

Apapun itu, entah mengapa nalurinya berkata 'ini' akan merubah hidupnya.

Tubuh proposional yang berbalut kulit tan seksi itu berguling ke kiri, menyorot wajah Sehun yang memalingkan wajah ke arah kanan, pemuda berkulit susu itu terduduk dengan kaki bersilang, jemarinya bertaut erat, tak jarang bibir cipokless itu di gigit-gigit untuk menghilangkan kegugupannya.

Jongin beranjak dari acara berbaringnya, mendekati Sehun, membawa wajah tampannya begitu dekat pada wajah tampan Sehun, mata hitamnya menyorot penuh, menghujam mata coklat terang Sehun yang tak balik menatapnya.

"Kau gugup sekali."kata Jongin, bibirnya terangkat ke kiri, menyeringai dengan bangsatnya dalam sorot mata Sehun yang kini berani membalas tatapan yang terlalu tajam itu.

"Tidak, itu menurutmu kali."sergah Sehun dengan egonya yang setinggi menara pizza.

Bibir seksiable itu terkekeh pelan, jemari kanannya meremas pelan rambut pirang Sehun menarik pelan untuk lebih dekat pada wajahnya, ada keraguan pada wajah itu –merasa takut kalau-kalau Sehun akan menghindar dan kecanggungan yang tak Jongin harapkan malah terjadi nantinya. Namun, Jongin merasa lega karena Sehun tak menolak sama sekali.

Wajah keduanya semakin dekat, hembusan nafas itu saling bertubrukan, sorot mata itu saling melengkapi, hitam dan terang, bibir tebal sensual itu menyentuh pelan ujung bibir Sehun yang telah terbuka nista siap dijamahi dengan sialan oleh lidah Jongin yang haus –kilat mata Sehun terhipnotis mata hitam milik mentornya, seinchi lagi bibir keduanya akan bergulat panas tapi yang terjadi adalah Jongin yang membawa tubuh Sehun dalam pelukannya.

Bisikan dari suara berat dan mengerahkan aura hottie itu menelusup pendengaran Sehun yang kembali ke alam sadar. "Aku tidak berani melangkah jauh. Aku tidak ingin menyakitimu, Hunnie."

Kenapa suara menyebalkan Jongin menjadi super double menyebalkan saat menyebut namanya dengan begitu manja, sialan kau Jongin. "Apa kau membenciku?"

"sedikit benci banyak kenangan buruk."

Jongin tergelitik, dia masih memeluk Sehun dengan erat, menaruh kepalanya dibahu kanan Sehun, dia mendudukan dirinya, membawa Sehun agar menyandar pada bahunya juga. Tubuhnya panas sekali, dia menginginkan Sehun, sudah cukup dia menahan perasaannya juga... oh, my ass, hasratnya selama semingguan ini. Tapi, dia tidak ingin egois...tidak saat Sehun masih menyimpan trauma dimata terang itu. Dia tidak ingin menghilangkan sorot kebocahan Sehun, dia tidak ingin melukai Sehun pada akhirnya.

"ku harap –benci itu menjadi kasih sayang untukku."

Wajah Sehun memanas tanpa bisa dicegah. "kau sedang memohon atau apa?"

"aku menyatakan kebenaran."

"bahwa aku menyukaimu?"

"jauh dari itu."

Sehun menjadi lebih gugup dari yang Ia harapkan, bibir cipoklessnya tergerak untuk mengatakan satu kata yang bahkan tak pernah diucapkan oleh nya selama Ia hidup, maksudnya dalam kondisi apa ya -penuh hasrat seperti saat ini. "ci-cinta."

Jongin tersenyum sumringah, dia tersenyum tengil. "aku tidak tahu, kau pintar juga ternyata."

Pukulan itu dirasakan oleh Jongin namun ia memilih mengabaikan itu, dan membalasnya dengan mengecup pelan pelipis Sehun, "aku sayang, sangat menyayangi bocah tengil yang selalu membuatku uring-uringan hampir setiap hari. Siapa namanya?"Jongin berpura-pura lupa hanya untuk mendapatkan cubitan ganas pada permukaan perutnya.

"Isssh."ringisnya dan tertawa kecil. "hahaha, kau marah."

"Tidak, aku hanya angry."

"Chk, sama saja tau?!"Sentak Jongin gemas. "Tidurlah."Suruhnya.

Jongin menjadi ragu.

"Apa maksudnya."

Tapi, dia kembali memberanikan diri dengan resiko apapun itu.

'Cuma seperi itu saja'Sehun tidak suka ending yang menggantung seperti ini.

Jongin tersenyum jahil, "memang kau mau apa?"

Sehun tergagap, "a-apa, aku tidak mau apapun kok."

"Masa?"

"Iya, ssaem."

Jongin menangkup wajah Sehun, mengecup dahi muridnya itu tanpa rasa canggung, seolah mereka biasa melakukan hal itu. "Panggil aku Kai."

"Kai."

"Iya, sayang."

"Kau panggil aku apa?"

"Sehun idiot."Jawab Jongin malas.

"HEI!?"Pekik Sehun tak terima. "Aku tidak idiot hanya kurang pintar."Anak yang biasa usil bin rusuh itu cengengesan.

"Hunnie."

"Panggilanmu sangat kekanakan, Kai."

Hati Jongin tak pernah sehangat ini saat nama yang hanya diketahui oleh keluarganya itu bisa disebut oleh Sehun."Kau juga sering begitu."

"Aku tahu."

"Kita saling melengkapi."

"Benarkah?"

"Menurutku."

"Aku juga berpikir begitu."

"Kau hanya ikut-kutan saja."

"Tidak kok."

"Menghindar lagi."Jongin memegang dagu Sehun.

"Apa?"

Jongin menarik nafas dalam, "mau menungguku?"

Walau tak mengerti, Sehun hanya mengangguk.

"Dengarkan baik-baik, aku mengatakan ini sekali saja."

Sehun bisa merasakan dadanya berdesir menyenangkan. "Baiklah."

"Aku ingin kau jadi milikku."

"Perjelas lagi."Pinta Sehun, dengan berani mengalungkan lengannya pada leher Jongin.

 _Ini saatnya untuk jujur.._

 _Ini waktunya untuk terbuka..._

 _Sehun tak ingin mundur saat Jongin berani untuk maju._

"Aku menyukaimu."Bibir itu mendarat di kening Sehun.

Sehun mengangkat satu alisnya, "hanya segitu?"

Jongin tersenyum begitu memikat, "aku mencintaimu, menyayangimu, menginginkanmu, sangat."Berkali-kali bibir Jongin mengecup kening Sehun.

"Aku tidak percaya."Tantang Sehun, jemarinya menyisir helaian hitam milik Jongin. Manik terangnya mematri apik seluruh wajah Jongin dalam ingatannya. "Buktikan."

Jongin melingkarkan lengannya pada pinggang Sehun.

"Cium aku."Sambung Sehun lagi.

Keduanya saling mengadukan kening.

Jongin semakin berani.

Ini waktunya..

Semua harus berakhir baik...

Hatinya tak bisa mengelak...

Dia tidak ingin kehilangan siapapun lagi dan menyesal kemudian.

Jongin menggeleng, dia hanya tidak ingin kebablasan. "Dengan berada disampingmu selalu. Itu caraku membuktikan perasaanku, sayang."

Sehun tersenyum sangat tulus dimalam itu. "Aku percaya sekarang."

"Kita resmi menjadi sepasang remaja yang saling memiliki."Putus Sehun tegas.

Jongin mengiyakan dengan mencubit pipi Sehun, merasa gemas."Aku belum selesai."Jongin mencium pipi kanan Sehun, "nilaimu sudah sangat baik."

"Berkatmu."

Jongin merasa bangga, "tentu saja."

"Cih, sombong."

"Itu tidak akan terjadi jika kau tidak berusaha untuk berubah."Pungkas Jongin, memuji usaha Sehun untuk menjadi sosok yang lebih baik, menjadi dirinya sendiri dan tak menamengi dirinya dengan pribadi yang lain.

"Apa aku sedang bermimpi?"Sehun hanya ingin menghilangkan rona merah itu dari wajahnya.

Dan Jongin lebih suka menambahkan rona wajah itu daripada menguranginya, "kau tidak bermimpi, sayang. Kau sudah sibuk mengusap leher belakangku dengan wajah ingin diterkam, kau sangat sadar dan tidak sedang terpangaruh alkohol."

Jongin sangat puas melihat rona wajah Sehun yang makin memerah manis dan menyembunyikan wajah didada bidangnya. "Kau malu-malu, ini seperti bukan dirimu saja."

"Diamlah, mata empat."

"Hahaha."

"Jangan tertawa."

"Pffft..."

"Kai."Rengek Sehun.

"Yeah, babe."

"OH! GOSH!"

"Jangan menggodaku."Protes Sehun sebal bukan main.

"Kau yang menggodaku."

Damn, bagaimana ada cowok yang bisa imut, tampan dan seksi dalam satu waktu begini.'Pikir Jongin bertanya-tanya.

"Aku mengantuk."

"Ini bahkan masih jam 3 sore, Sayang."Jongin melirik jam dinding diatas pintu kamarnya. Lalu memandang Sehun yang juga kebetulan menatapnya ingin menyumpah.

"Kenapa 'ya?"

"Apanya?"

"Aku bisa suka kepadamu?"Manik mata itu meneliti wajah Jongin, padahal hanya modus saja, niat utamanya kan hanya ingin memegang bibir sensuable milik mentornya yang sangat menggoda birahinya itu.

Jongin membiarkan jemari itu menelusuri setiap detail wajahnya, lalu turun dan turun hingga berhenti di perut Jongin. "Woah, 6 kotak itu ada rupanya. Kau curang sekali."

"Curang apanya sih?"

Bibir itu mengerucut minta dihisap, "kau sudah manly, tubuh proposional, matamu menarik perhatian dalam dan menyesatkan, otakmu cerdas dan ap -hmmph!"

Itu bukan bibir tapi ibu jari Jongin yang masuk kedalam mulut Sehun, bergerak pelan disana, meniti gigi rata Sehun, lalu menyusuri langit mulut Sehun, "hengh..."Hingga desahan merintih itu menyadarkan Jongin dari lamunannya.

Buru-buru ditariknya ibu jarinya dalam mulut Sehun dan menggantinya dengan lidahnya, hanya ada lenguhan dan cepakan penuh dari keduanya, dunia mereka terlalu gemerlap untuk ditinggalkan, saling membuka kancing baju dan lengan milik Sehun yang kembali mengalungkan pada leher Jongin, kakinya yang bersilang di buka, mendudukan tubuh dipangkuan Jongin.

Bibir itu semakin bergulat panas, sampai oksigen dalam paru-paru mereka berkurang, pagutan itu terlepas, menyisakan saliva dan seringaian tajam pada bibir Jongin, tubuhnya telah menyandar pada kepala ranjang, memberi fokus pada seluruh wajah Sehun yang di penuhi keringat. "Sampai sini saja, Sehun."Katanya terengah.

Sehun lagi-lagi menaruh kepalanya pada leher Jongin, membuat Jongin jadi penasaran. "Kenapa lebih suka menaruh wajahmu disana dan bukannya ditempat lain?"

"Aku suka aroma tubuhmu, kopi dan vanila. Memberi kesan seksi dan hangat secara bergantian, memabukan sialan."Rutuk Sehun.

"Woah, kau jujur sekali."

"Chk."Decak Sehun, "aku ingin mandi."

Jongin mengangguk, "iya, pakai saja bajuku lagi."

"Oke."

Saat Sehun masuk ke dalam kamar mandi, tubuh besar Jongin bergulingan tak jelas diatas ranjangnya, dia nampak bahagia sekali. "Ini berjalan lancar."

Tak jauh beda dengan Sehun, dikamar mandi dia hanya mampu terduduk dibelakang pintu kamar mandi, menutup wajahnya dengan wajah memerah panas, "aku baik-baik saja, homophobicku tak muncul, ini terasa menyenangkan, damn kau Kim-mesum-Jongin."

Mereka saling menyatu sekarang. Mereka sama saling berharap agar semuanya baik-baik saja.

.

"Sorry, Sir. Seseorang mengangguku tadi."

"Kau sangat bodoh."

"Whatever."

"Kembalilah."

"Aku ingin berkunjung ke tempat lain dulu."

Tuut, pria tampan itu membanting ponselnya dan berjalan cepat untuk menghentikan taksi, "aku ingin ke namsan towet."Ucapnya pada salah satu taksi yang berhenti.

"Baik pak, naik saja."

"Ya."

.

 **Jam 8 pagi.**

 **Senin pagi.**

 **Kelas 3-2.**

.

Sehun takut, geli, ngeri dan ingin makan otak sajaa rasanya.. nggak lah emang dia Zombie. Dan jujur saja itu membuatnya ngantuk berat. "Hoaaam... "

"kenapa, master loser?"Tanya Jongin, ada kejelasan, hubungan mereka naik satu tahap tapi tetap saja mereka masih saling menyerapah seperti biasa.

"Aku lagi mikir, mata empat"

Jongin mengangguk paham lalu kembali sibuk mengerjakan soal matematika yang diberikan seorang guru didepan sana."Ku pikir kau masih memikirkan tentang kita berdua tadi malam"gumam Jongin pelan.

"Ah, jangan ingatkan aku."Omel Sehun pelan.

Jongin tersenyum kecil, dia tidak berkata apapun tetapi jemarinya tersampir apik dipinggang Sehun yang hanya mendengus saja, dia tak perlu takut karena dia tepat berada di pojok kiri, berada dibarisan paling belakang sendiri.

Sehun mendengarnya karena dia tepat berada disebelah mentor -ah ralatlah kawan, Kim-mesum-Jongin menjadi kekasihnya sekarang.

Suara keibuan itu menarik Sehun kedunia nyata lagi. "hari ini tanggal 10 'ya?"tanya guru tersebut kalem.

"iya, bu."jawab 1 kelas serentak kecuali Sehun.

Wanita itu ramah dan keibuan, banyak anak yang mengidolakan beliau kecuali Sehun.

Yah, dia ketakutan. Ingin menangis, sedari tadi malahan. Ngantuk, jangan ditanya lagi kalau didepan sana bukan Sooyoung ssaem sudah sejak tadi dia tertidur tapi masalahnya dia takut pada Guru tersebut dan tak ingin tubuhnya babak belur karena guru paling di idolakan itu.

"Oh Sehun, maju dan kerjakan soal nomor 1."

Sehun sampai terlonjak dari kursinya bahkan Jongin sampai terheran akan tingkahnya. Jongin tahu kok Sehun itu paling takut sama Sooyoung ssaem tapi mana dia tau kalau anak ini setakut itu, coba lihat bagaimana pucatnya wajah Sehun, sumpah kalau tidak ada Sooyoung ssaem sudah daritadi Jongin bersorak ria bersama teman-teman sekelasnya.

Anak-anak lain juga begitu, mereka merasa merdeka kalau anak paling putih, rusuh dan sebenarnya pintar sendiri itu nggak berkutik kalau didepan Sooyoung ssaem.

Memang ya, sesempurna apapun seseorang pasti ada kurangnya juga.

Kayak Sehun.

Dia lucu, imut, cantik..eh ganteung ding..khekhe, ramah sama semua orang sampai preman yang dulu sering malakin anak sekolah yang terkenal sadispun jadi menghormati Sehun, cerdas sering juara 1 pararel dari kelas 1 sampai kelas 3 ( baca : itu dulu saat Sehun masih kelas 1, tapi semenjak kelas 2, Sehun berubah), jago dance, jago semua olahraga, jago merusuh juga tapi ya gitu kalau sudah ada Sooyoung ssaem. Kicep dah tu anak.

"Sehun, maju nak."perintah Sooyoung ssaem, untuk yang ke-2 kali.

"Bu katanya Sehun sembelit."anak lain mulai membully.

Sehun melotot kepada Jongin yang sebangku dengannya. "Jangan bohong ya Sehun."

Deg'jantung Sehun mau copot rasanya mendengar suara Sooyoung ssaem yang dingin-dingin iblis.

"Bu, katanya Sehun ngantuk!"Tao ikut berpastipasi, cowok china yang tampan-tampan berwajah preman itu mulai tertarik juga membully.

Sehun melongo. Kalau anak lain dia maklum karena mereka memang korban Kejahilannya. Tapi, ini Tao loh?

Cowok yang nggak pernah Sehun jahilin sama sekali... bukan karena Sehun nggak –pernah menjahili sih, tapi karena Tao itu punya mulut sadis, _sering pulang kechina_ dan baru hari ini pulang, makanya Sehun jarang berinteraksi dengan cowok china itu. Selain mulutnya sadis, Tao ini jago wushu pula dan punya tatapan yang mengintimidasi, jadi belum apa-apa, dia udah mewek duluan saking ketakutannya –padahal Tao itu sahabatnya, udah sering ketemu, boker –bobo keren bareng, nginep gantian, berbagi susu juga,... susu botolan, jan mesum lu pada... pokoknya dari 0 sampai ke zero lagi, _Tao_ , _Kyungsoo_ dan _Sehun_ seperti anak kembar meski jelas –bertolak belakang.

Abaikan dulu nostalgia ala Sehun.. back to topic.

Sehun jadi tidak terima. "nggak usah ikutan kamu, Tao!"ketus Sehun, memulai pertengkaran.

Tao ingin ketawa sebenarnya pada sahabat paling bontotnya sendiri itu, dia baru pulang dari china karena ada urusan keluarga jadi dalam 3 bulan tak pernah bertemu dia kangen setengah matilah pada sahabat sejak oroknya itu. Dia siap membalas sampai suara Sooyoung ssaem menyela kalem.

"Nak Sehun. Tadi pagi Ibu dapat laporan kalau toilet kelas 11 kotor sekali loh. Cuma PAK OB-nya lagi demam, jadi nggak ada yang membersihkan. Kali aja kamu mau gantiin?"katanya kalem.

Sehun sudah beranjak dari tempat duduknya dan keluar dari kukungan Jongin.

Disaat anak-anak lain balas tersenyum, hanya Sehun sendiri yang merasa ngeri dan ingin cepat-cepat pergi saat itu juga.

Sehun langsung melesat kedepan dan mulai mengerjakan dari 1 soal sampai nomor 5 dalam waktu 15 menit, iya.. Sooyoung ssaem memang tahu anak ini pinter kok cuma terkadang kepinterannya itu dipake buat ngisengin orang, korbannya gak tanggung-tanggung sampai kepala sekolahpun kena...chk, dasar caberawit kakap.

Sooyoung ssaem tertawa dalam hati, menikmati setiap ekspresi gugup dari wajah anak murid yang selalu dia perhatikan perkembangannya sejak kelas X bahkan sampai sekarang meski ada Jongin sebagai mentor ada disamping anak itu, malahan beliau makin bersyukur –kepintaran Sehun bisa berguna semenjak Jonign ada. Dia kemudian berdiri ingin mengisengi Sehun lagi. "Ibu bilang Cuma Mengerjakan nomor 1 saja loh, Sehun sayang."perjelas Sooyoung ssaem saat melihat anak muridnya itu sudah selesai mengerjak 5 nomor yang ada di whiteboard, Sooyoung sempat melongo sejenak, semua yang dikerjakan Sehun menggunakan rumus singkat dan benar semua.

See, Sehun itu memang si cowok aneh yang sebenarnya pinter.

Sehun kaku. Mampus aku, alamat encok nih pinggang'batin Sehun nelangsa.

"I-iya... Itu, saya eumh... Issh."

"Kau sedang sariawan, Hun? Diademin sama adem sari sana!"Jongin berseru semangat, wajarlah semangat diakan salah satu cowok yang sering menjadi korban bully, korban serapahan, teman berantem Sehun juga. sekali-kalilah mengerjai anak didik pribadinya itu.

Jongin mengerjap.

Ada yang salah deh dari kalimatnya tadi?

Ah, sudahlah.

"Aku nggak lagi sariawan, Jongin!"bentak Sehun dongkol.

Kenapa sih Jongin jadi lebih suka membullynya semenjak mereka resmi tadi malam dan kenapa anak-anak jadi doyan membully. Awas saja kalian'janji Sehun siap menyusun rencana balas dendam pada teman-teman sekelasnya ini.

"Kalau Sehun tuh, diademinnya sama sambel mentah dicampur mangga mentah biar ampuh, kalau adem sari nggak cocok ah buat dia!"Kim Jongdae selaku wakil ketua kelas paling kalem sendiri itu ikut berpartisipasiam

Ini wakil ketua kelas kok tumben'batin Sehun, sebal berton-ton.

Wajah Sehun udah merah-merah aja siap meledak sampai suara adem dan kalem Sooyoung ssaem menyela santai. "Karena kau melanggar perintah saya, silahkan ke toilet kelas 11 yang digedung Timur 'ya. Pulang sekolah nanti Ibu antar utusan ibu, untuk melihat hasil perkerjaanmu."

Sehun bersumpah nggak akan –masuk kelas lagi –saat jam pelajaran Sooyoung ssaem.

Mending bolos dan dihukum gantung dipohon kunyit, daripada sport jantung karena Sooyoung ssaem yang bisa bikin nyawa dia melayang detik itu juga.

.

Stop Again.

Hei, apa kabar? Kalian yang masih Bersedia memberi review untuk cerita gaje ini.

Mind to review?

Kasih pendapat kalian tentang momen Oh Sehun and Kim Jongin diatas sana.

Menurut kalian itu terlalu cepat atau nggak?

Sorry nggak bisa ngasih -lebih-hehehe, bukan nggak mau sih, tapi belum waktunya aja./ngeles.

Akan ada konflik setelah mereka menjalin keterikatan satu sama lain dan tebak dong siapa Mr. LEE ITU?

Answer me, key?

See you in Next chap... , please! Stay with me until this ffn end.


	11. Chapter 11 'Sehun yang lain'

**Judul : Kick Or Kiss**

 **Oh Sehun**

 **Kim Jongin**

 **Kim Junmyeon**

 **Do Kyungsoo**

 **Genre : Not for Sci-fi.**

 **Bahasa : Banyak typo guys/Sorry.**

 **Desclaimer : I dont own EXO but this story is mine(ini bener nggak sih tulisannya?/bingung)**

 **.**

 **Kiss this story and dont Kick My story.**

.

Enjoy this Bray!

.

Sehun mendengus geli, ketika baru saja Ia sampai dikoridor lantai satu tak sengaja mata berwarna coklat madunya menemukan adegan yang membuatnya hatinya ingin tergelak –melihat sahabatnya Si Kyungsoo sibuk berdebat dengan pria berjulukan Myeon-ki.

Berpura-pura tak melihat Ia berjalan santai sembari bersiul riang memandang kearah lapangan dimana anak-anak seangkatannya tengah bermain berbagai jenis olahraga yang menguras tenaga, baik itu Voli maupun basket.

Olahraga terakhir sudah menaut hatinya untuk bermain berniat menumpas rasa geli yang terus saja menusuk-nusuk batinnya. Ketika sampai di pinggir lapangan, Ia berseru keras menyapa mereka yang tengah bertanding tak resmi namun menyenangkan. "Hoi! Guys, gue ikut main ya?"Beberapa diantara mereka -murid-murid lelaki menoleh dan menyambutnya berisik. Tak heran lagi apabila Ia bergabung dengan mereka. Padahal Sehun itu atlet renang.

"Woi! Hun, gabung langsung saja ke Tim ku!"Teriak salah satu cowok termungil disana, Sehun mengangguk setuju kepada si penawar yang tidak lain -salah satu kakak kelas favoritnya Minseok.

"Alright, kawan-kawan. Bersiap dengan tim masing-masing."Ucap salah satu cowok yang menjadi wasit berseru semangat.

Peluit di bunyikan nyaring dan itu tanda pertandingan dimulai.

Dentuman bola basket menggema, teriakan dari pemandu sorak yang mengumpul tanpa diundang menyemarakan permainan tak resmi itu, Oper dan mengoper, melakukan passing dengan gesit, memasukan bola dengan threeshoot, mendadak Sehun menjadi bintang tersamar. Mereka -pemain lain ikut bergembira dalam permainan yang dibawa oleh Sehun -cowok energik yang gila basket juga di kenal bengal sejati itu.

Permainan non resmi itu mengalir terus tanpa henti, papan skor menunjukan 55-58 selisih yang tipis namun tak ada persaingan berarti tetapi siapapun yang masuk kedalamnya akan merasakan bagaimana kedua tim berusaha mengalakan musuh mereka.

Dum dum dum

"Chk, sial. Kau selalu merepotkan padahal Kau bukanlah atlet basket, apa Mentormu ikut andil dalam melatih skillmu?"

Dum Dum Dum

"Well, gue cuma cepet!"Sehun mengoper bolanya kepada si kakak kelas favorit -Minseok dan dengan ringan Minseok menyambut operan terlatih itu dan melakukan dunk dengan begitu mudah. Dia adalah point guard emas milik Sekolah bersistem asrama itu.

(A/N : Tau Kuroko dari Anime Kuroko no Basket, bayangkan aja passing Sehun yang modelnya begitu. Itu keren sih menurut gue dan disini Minseok jdi sosok Kagaminya cuman dalam Versi pendek juga profesi berbeda/Heuheu)

Sorakan terdengar.

Skor berubah, saling menyerang, _defense_ , _offense_ masing-masing tim sama kuatnya.

Sehun terkekeh semangat, mengelap peluhnya yang membanjir, ketika mendapatkan operan Ia bergerak lincah menggunakan kecepatannya untuk sampai dibawah ring, wajahnya berbinar bahagia Ia melompat dengan kekuataan kakinya bersiap memasukan bola dengan dunk lincahnya namun -

"Awas Sehun!"

Yang diteriaki terkejut dan tahu-tahu Ia merasakan benturan keras menghantam pelipis kirinya memberi rasa pening luar biasa hingga kegelapan menyergapnya.

"BOCAH TENGIK!"yang terakhir Sehun dengar adalah suara Jongin yang berteriak begitu keras dengan julukan yang dalam menurutnya adalah panggilan 'khusus'hanya Untuknya seorang.

.

Sehun tidak langsung menyadari situasi, suasana ruangan ini terlalu sunyi di detik ke sepuluh Ia kemudian sadar bahwa dirinya tengah terbaring diranjang rumah sakit. Bau-bauan obat menyengat sudah cukup menyimpulkan keberadaannya.

Dan ada Jongin yang terbaring dengan posisi terduduk disofa. "Tadi itu terjadi 'ya?"Tanyanya bingung.

"Oey, Jongin sableng. Kai! JONGIN-KUN SSAEM!"Sehun berseru dengan panggilan kecil dengan lengkap.

"Eh apa, apa?!"

"Sudah kenyang tidurnya?"Tanya Sehun menyindir, pemuda itu bangkit dari ranjang lalu mendekati Jongin.

"Eh, Mau apa kau?"Tanya Jongin waspada, Sehun terkekeh pelan dan menepuk wajah Jongin. Ia tersenyum geli sambil memeluk manja tubuh Jongin.

"Ternyata kau disini."

Jongin terheran akan perkataan itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja, kita harus bersyukur setelah kau pingsan Kyuhyun ssaem bersedia mengantarmu ke rumah sakit Baekho ini. Ayah dan Ibumu akan datang 2 jam lagi."

Sehun mengangguk acuh, tahu-tahu ia mendudukan diri dipangkuan Jongin, membiarkan kepalanya terkulai malas dibahu kokoh milik Jongin.

Oke, Jongin ingat kok Sehun resmi menjadi miliknya tapi dia masih ingat Sehun tak pernah sih, agresive begini. Sudah begitu jemari Sehun meremas rambut hitamnya lagi dan kau tahu Sehun menggodanya dengan meniup sensual tengkuk Jongin yang tidaklah sensitif tapi bergesekan dengan tubuh Sehun begini saja sudah membuat Jongin hampir lupa tempat.

"Kau ini, kenapa. Sejak kau sadar tindakanmu jadi aneh"gerutu Jongin, walau kedua lengannya kini tengah menelusup kedalam baju rumah sakit dan mulai membelai lembut pinggang Sehun dengan tempo lembut. Mengelus pinggang dan terhenti di permukaan perut Sehun.

Sehun merespon itu dengan menggigiti bibir pulmnya yang pucat. Niatnya ingin menjahili Jongin -uukh, malah dia yang dibuat gila karena menahan nafsu.

'mentor jahanam'rutuk Sehun kesal. Tapi, bagaimana lagi Sehun cuma merasa kangen saja pada kekasihnya karena sejak istirahat pertama Jongin disibukan oleh rapat guru, iya Sehun tahu itu keterlaluan but hei mereka baru pacaran sehari jadi wajarlah dia manja sekali ketika Jongin tak ada didekatnya

"Tidak ada. Aku kangen sekali."Jawabnya jujur.

Sett-

Bukk- dengan tega Jongin memukul bokong milik Sehun hingga menuai umpatan kesal dari si pemilik kulit seputih milky itu.

"Auw, apa-apaan sih Lo! Sakit Jongin!"

Jongin menyeringai kecil.. "Sebodoh amat, Kau kenapa sih jadi ma-manja begitu! Seram tahu tidak!"

Sehun melongo, "Seram katamu?"

Jongin tertawa pelan, dia mengusap wajah Sehun dan mencium pelipis kiri Sehun yang masih menyisakan lebam biru berkat berbenturan dengan bola voli yang diservis kuat oleh atlet berbakat alias Luhan, si sosok manis yang memiliki Nama serupa kekasih masa lalunya namun dalam bentuk fisik juga kepribadian yang berbeda.

Ah, Mengenai siapa pemilik hatinya sekarang –sudah Jelas hanya Sehun seorang.

"Yah, saking seramnya aku berusaha keras untuk tidak menyerang dirimu, creamy."

"Chk. Sial. Belikan aku Ramen, lapar nih!"Sehun berusaha menutupi wajah meronanya dengan cara memberi perintah kepada kekasih yang memang sudah Sehun ketahui tingkat yadongnya tak bisa di toleransi lagi.

Jongin melumat bibir atas Sehun lalu menjamah leher halus milik Sehun, meninggalkan tanda merah juga suara nafas Sehun yang terengah cepat, Pemuda berdarah campuran itu menahan diri semampunya, yah kalau tidak tahan lagi tinggal -bawa Sehun kealtar Gereja lalu di halali olehnya tapi Pikiran positif Jongin masih menang tuh.

Maka dari itu dia kini menggendong Sehun untuk dibaringkan keatas bangsal sementara Jongin sendiri mengambil kursi lalu menggegam jemari Sehun. "Tidak boleh makan sembarangan, apalagi ramen. "katanya tegas membuat Sehun tak mampu menolak karena Jongin terlihat begitu dewasa juga berkali lipat Tampan ketika memasang senyuman lebar yang tak pernah ditujukan oleh Sehun. Paling mentok yah hanya senyuman yang minta ditonjok. Bibir seksiable milik Jongin mengecup pelan jemari kiri Sehun, bariton dalam itu terdengar sangat menenangkan jantung Sehun. "Suster sudah mengantarkan bubur ini. Kau tidak boleh makan yang aneh-aneh."Tutur Jongin, sembari mengambil nampan dan segelas air yang sebelumnya berada diatas nakas.

"Ayo duduk dengan benar, ku suapi."Pungkasnya.

Meski Jongin terlihat sangat tampan, tetap saja Sehun berdecak lalu menutup mulutnya dengan telapak kanannya, alisnya yang nenukik menggambarkan bahwa pemuda itu menolak makanan rumah sakit yang jelas jauh dari kata yummy.

"Bubur macam apa ini, baunya tidak sedap. Dan lagi Kai, gue baik-baik aja. Jadi, kagak usah berlebihan! Oke!"

"Please, kau itu terkena dehidrasi, kelaparan, dan yang terparah penyakit mu bisa saja kambuh lagi."

Penyakit ...kambuh.. Yang mana.

Asma atau Bipolarnya?

"Aku merepotkanmu, maaf."si bengal menunduk dalam.

"Makanya kalo merasa bersalah, buka mulutmu –"

Walau enggan Sehun membiarkan bubur itu melewati kerongkongannya, dahinya mengernyit."chk, setelah ini aku tidak akan masuk lagi ke sini."Ucapnya.

"Kau sudah berkali-kali masuk rumah sakit, makan yang benar agar cepat keluar."Pungkas Jongin, Lembut.

"Hmm..."Balas Sehun, matanya tak berkedip saat melihat Jongin sangat telaten menyuapi dirinya, sesaat ia sangat menikmati perhatian Jongin.

"Jangan menatapku terus nanti kalau kita putus kau tidak akan pernah bisa move on loh!"

Sehun mencibir, "Kata-kata itu lebih cocok untuk dirimu!"Jongin balas mencibir, "Untuk ukuran murid bengal kau terlalu percaya diri."

Sehun menepuk dadanya bangga, "Karena, aku menarik dan langka"

Jongin tergelak, "HAHAHA, sampai saat ini aku tidak tahu bisa jatuh cinta dengan makluk tengik dan superbaka –sepertimu Gaki!"

"Gaki lagi, dasar om-om."ledekan itu tak begitu di abaikan Jongin. Jongin segera meletakan nampan itu diatas meja nakas dan Ia berdiri kemudian menangkup wajah Sehun dan mencium setiap inchi wajah Sehun bahkan bibir tipis itu tak perawan lagi karena bibir seksiable milik Jongin sudah sibuk melumat ganas di titik itu.

"hnnh.."keduanya mengerang kompak, Jongin sudah menindih tubuh Sehun yang terbaring pasrah merelakan bibirnya dihabisi oleh si seksi berkulit kecoklatan hot itu. Ada jeda untuk memenuhi paru-paru dengan oksigen, kedua mata itu saling memandang penuh pujaan dan bibir itu kembali bergulat, lidah yang saling melilit, langit-langit mulut yang di jelajahi begitu teliti, jemari Jongin yang mulai sibuk membuka satu persatu kancing kemeja rumah sakit itu dan Sehun melakukan hal yang sama.

Brak!

"OH SE -MY GASP! SORRY JONGHUN (jonginsehun)!"Baekhyun buru-buru menutup pintu dan terdengar gelak tawa merdunya di sepanjang koridor.

"Unhh. .berhenti, Kai."protes Sehun saat Jongin masih saja menyibukan bibirnya pada niple Sehun. "Apa kau tidak malu? "tanya Sehun, ketus.

Jongin menghentikan aksinya hanya untuk kemudian menggelitiki pinggang Sehun hingga menuai gelak tersiksa dari si creamy. "Berhenti, hei -Hahahaha, hentikan!"

Jongin ikut tertawa, dia suka mendengar tawa Sehun, itu terdengar lucu. "Ampun tidak?"goda Jongin, Sehun bahkan sudah mengeluarkan air mata karena kegelian.

Tok! Tok!

Sampai suara pintu yang diketuk dari luar membuat keduanya terdiam kaku, Jongin buru-buru turun dari bangsal itu dan membenahi kancing kemejanya begitu juga dengan Sehun, saat selesai berbenah Sehun segera mempersilahkan entah siapapun untuk masuk. "Masuk saja."serunya agak keras dan tak lama pintu bernomor 512 itu terbuka menampakan wajah imut Kyungsoo dan si Myeonki berwajah segar itu.

"Hai, Hun!"sapa Kyungsoo, Suho hanya diam mengikuti langkah Kyungsoo

"Hei, Kyung. Kenapa dia bisa ikut?"tanya Sehun, heran saat melihat pemuda bernama banyak itu mau menjenguknya.

Kyungsoo tersenyum, "Aku yang memaksa."jawab Kyungsoo. "Bagaimana kepalamu?"tanya Kyungsoo meringis saat melihat lebam biru itu bertengger di kening Sehun. "—pasti sakit?"

Sehun mengangguk setuju, "Memang sakit."pemuda itu melirik Jongin yang sejak tadi saling tatap dengan Suho. Okelah kalau tatapannya itu biasa-biasa saja lain cerita lagi kalau sorot mata Jongin penuh dendam begitu. "Kalian berdua sepertinya saling merindukan satu sama lain ya."sindir Sehun.

"Mereka terlibat cinta aneh, Hun. Aku masih ingat sekali kedua orang tidak jelas ini bertengkar dengan nggak keren sama sekali"Jelas Kyungsoo.

Suho dan Jongin bersamaan memandang Kyungsoo, Jongin yang takut kejadian menggalaunya dibocorkan oleh si mata belo sementara Suho yang malu dan ingin membunuh Jongin jika mengingat hal memalukan itu.

"Wah, sepertinya cukup menarik. Ceritakan padaku Kyung!"

"JANGAAN?!"jongin dan Suho saling membuang muka ketika mereka berteriak bersamaan. "JANGAN MENGCOPYKU MR. AHO!"Jongin menuduh.

"KAU YANG JANGAN MENGCOPYKU, GIGI OMPONG!"suho berseru tak terima. "Jangan sembarangan menuduh kau ya!'tambahnya lagi berapi-api.

"Tuh, lihatlah. Mereka mesra sekalikan"Sela Kyungsoo dengan wajah geli.

Sehun mengangguk antusias"Kita panggilkan Hangeng ssaem saja untuk menikahkan mereka berdua. Hahaha! Bayangkan mereka menjadi sepasang suami-isteri! Hahaha?!"tawa Sehun terdengat begitu menyebalkan bagi 2 objek berwajah tampan dan sama-sama berotak pintar itu.

Kyungsoo memasang wajah tak setuju. "Kalau mereka bukan suami-isteri tapi sepasang aho-stupid yang saling mencintai. Ihihihi!"

Jongin siap mencubit pipi Sehun dan Suho yang siap menggigit tangan Kyungsoo namun gagal ketika sapaan hangat terdengar dari ambang pintu.

"Apa kabar, Hunna!"

Ke-empatnya menoleh dan mendapati 1 orang wanita serupa Sehun dan seorang pria gagah berekspresi hangat lalu 1 pria dewasa lagi dengan berekspresi dingin seperti Jongin.

"Mamah dan Papah."gumam Sehun kaget.

"Kau sudah datang Tou-san. Dimana Kaasan?"Jongin mendekati Pria berwajah dingin yang tak lain adalah Ayahnya dan memberi pelukan hangat untuk pria dewasa itu kemudian memandang orang tua Sehun bergantian ,di iringi senyuman formal. "Salam kenal, Nyonya dan Tuan Oh. Saya Kim Jongin dan ini adalah Ayah saya."katanya sopan.

Sehun merasa geli akan tingkah Jongin yang ke lewat sopan, menurut penilaian Sehun perilaku Jongin saat ini nampak seperti pria terhormat yang setiap detiknya di beri wejangan bertindak sopan dan formal disetiap pertemuan.

Orang tuanya itu berwatak santai dan tak begitu menjinjing keformalan maka dari itu kini dua orang dewasa itu hanya tersenyum canggung.

"Salam kenal juga, anak tampan. Kau teman Sehun?"

Jongin kaku selama beberapa saat, bingung menjawab, Ia meminta persetujuan Sehun untuk mengatakan sebenarnya tetapi hanya gelengan yang diberikan Sehun. Ada rasa kecewa dihati Jongin tapi toh Ia memilih setuju karena Ia yakin Sehun memiliki alasan untuk tidak mengatakan kebenarannya.

"Kami teman sekelas dan saya adalah mentornya."

Ekspresi Nyonya Oh berubah senang, "TERNYATA KAU! AH, AKU SANGAT BERTERIMA KASIH, NAK! SELAIN TAMPAN KAU JUGA SANGAT PINTAR!"jongin terlalu kaget untuk merespon sifat ceria dan semangat yang di miliki Nyonya Oh.

"Haha, ya begitulah."

"Hm, aku penasaran bagaimana kau mengajari anak ini. Aku sebagai Ayah saja sudah angkat tangan untuk mencarikannya guru privat semasa SMP dulu karena kebengalannya itu."Tuan Oh tanpa sadar membuka aib.

Sehun menutup muka untuk menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Hey, nak kami ingin bicara sesuatu padamu. "tiba-tiba Tuan Oh dan Tuan Kim menarik Jongin keluar dari dalam kamar itu.

"Eh, kemana?"paniknya. "SEHUN! AKU PERGI DULU, CEPAT SEMBUH!"

"OK! SSAEM!"

.

Malam harinya...

.

Suara kamar rawat Sehun diketuk, Ia mempersilahkan masuk tanpa ada rasa curiga.

Pintu terbuka dan disana nampak seorang pria bertubuh gagah dengan balutan seragam dokter. "Pemeriksaan malam, dok?"

Dokter bermasker itu mengangguk, dia menyuntikan suatu cairan pada infusnya dam Ia hanya terperangan ngeri ketika wajah yang sangat familiar terpampang begitu master itu terbuka. "Mr. Lee –"Ia bersiap berteriak meminta pertolongan namun kesadarannya perlahan terambil. "Kai."Mata coklat itu terpejam.

"Ck, kau... hatimu telah terikat oleh lelaki sialan itu. Tapi, aku tidak akan menyerah untuk mendapatkan mu kembali meskipun itu harus melukaimu, sayangku."

Plok! Plok!

Mr. Lee menepuk dua tangannya dan tak lama munculah 2 orang bawahannya, "Bawa dia ke markas."titahnya dan diangguki oleh 2 pria itu tanpa ada balasan berarti.

.

Selama berjam-jam Jongin terjebak diantara dua pria dewasa yang sudah mabuk berat, Jongin berdiri"Bill."Serunya, datanglah seorang pelayan dan menunjukan tagihan yang jumlahnya tak sedikit. Ia menyerahkan kartu Atmnya, pelayan itu menuju meja pembayaran dan segera mengembalikan kartu atm milik Jongin.

"tolong pindahkan 2 orang itu diatas atap."

Pelayan itu tak mengerti tapi toh Ia hanya mengangguk setuju

"terimakasih."katanya geli, lalu pergi begitu saja.

"Sehun pasti belum tidur."gumamnya.

.

Ada rasa cemas yang menggelenyar disudut hati Jongin sejak diperjalanannya tadi. Dan itu terbukti karena saat Ia sampai dikamar Sehun, ada keributan didalam sana. "Nak Jongin, Sehun menghilang."suara panik dan khawatir itu meresap dipendengaran Jongin. Ia tercekat saat merasakan wanita dewasa itu menangis tanpa suara. "Tolong cari dia."mohon Nyonya Oh."seandainya aku tidak meninggalkannya untuk pergi ke kantin bawah. Sehun anakku, tidak akan hilang... Huks!"ada penyesalan di suara itu.

Jongin melepaskan pelan pelukan Nyonya Oh. "Aku akan menemukannya."

Getaran pada ponselnya sempat mengejutkan Jongin, Ia mendapat pesan dari nomor asing dan terperangah kaget begitu membaca isi pesan itu.

"Aku harus pergi, tolong jemput Paman dan Ayahku di kedai Kinomi, jalan Charlessto."Jongin lalu pergi tanpa menoleh lagi.

.

Kau ingin cintamu selamat, datanglah ke Jln. Constanocjelin, Diantara reruntuhan itu kau akan menemukannya. Entahlah mati atau hidup, berdo'alah ku masih memiliki belas kasih'

From : 01xxxxx

.

Di dunia ini pasti ada yang kau benci. Karena, aku juga begitu. Benci saat aku harus mencintai dan memaksa hatiku untuk tetap tersenyum disaat hatiku sebenarnya tengah terluka. Aku benci mencintai karena disaat yang menyedihkan aku harus siap untuk kehilangan orang yang paling ku cintai.

Siapapun, katakan sosok tampan disana bukanlah anak didiknya.

Bukan sosok Oh Sehun.

Bukan juga Hunnie-channya.

Dan bukan juga orang yang satu malam ini membuatnya merasa sempurna.

"OH SEHUN!"Jongin berlari terburu, hatinya merasa diremas menyakitkan ketika Sehun di hajar habis-habisan oleh orang-orang bersetelan hitam-hitam, jumlahnya bahkan lebih dari 10 dan diantara mereka ada sosok yang sangat dikenalnya..sosok yang sehari lalu sempat akan membawa pergi Sehunnya, dia pria yang waktu itu.

"Mundur."Perintah Mr. Lee dingin.

Para pria bersetelan hitam-hitam itu membubarkan diri dan berdiri di kanan kiri, pemimpin mereka yang tidak lain ada Mr. Lee sendiri. "Apa kabar, bocah sialan?"

Jongin mendesis jijik, dia mengabaikan pria itu dan membawa Sehun kedalam pelukannya, menangisi wajah Sehun yang jauh dari kata baik-baik saja, ciuman kecil mendarat di kening Sehun dengan aliran air mata yang merembes deras dari mata hitam Jongin, matanya menggelap melihat kondisi kekasihnya itu dalam keadaan tak sadarkan diri."Sayang, kau bisa mendengarku."Bisik Jongin, air matanya tak jua berhenti turun.

"Dia tidak mati, yeah...setidaknya belum."

Jongin mengusap air matanya dengan kasar, matanya menajam benci. "Kau akan tau rasanya berada diambang kematian."

Mr. Lee tergelak geli,"AHAHA! Bocah ingusan sepertimu sok sekali mengancam mafia berpengalaman seperti ku."

Jongin menarik nafas sedalam mungkin dan menghembuskan secara perlahan, mata hitamnya jauh lebih gelap dan sarat akan kemurkaan namun pikirannya lebih terorganisir dibandingkan beberapa saat lalu.

Mr. Lee mundur selangkah. Dia memang mafia berpengalaman, sorot mata kejam, palsu dan hal gila lainnya sudah pernah dilihat secara langsung oleh mata tajamnya dan entah mengapa aura pemuda belia didepannya membuat tubuhnya dengan spontan tergerak mundur tanpa ada apapun yang mengancamnya.

"Mari kita bertaruh."

Mr. Lee tak langsung menerima, ada dorongan didalam sudut hatinya untuk tidak berkata 'baiklah' namun harga dirinya sebagai seorang bos mafia tak ingin menolak, 'ini hanya sekedar taruhan omong kosong, pengajuan dari seorang bocah sepertinya.'pikirnya, 'untuk apa aku harus khawatir'dia berargumentasi dalam kebimbangan.

"Sir, Pemimpin ingin bertemu dengan Anda."

Mr. Lee tersenyum lega, 'hey, ada apa denganku. Apa aku ketakutan hanya karena tatapan anak bau kencur sepertinya'

"Si -"

"Diam, Jung op! Aku tidaklah tuli."

Jung op menunduk dalam. "Maaf, Sir."

"Dan kau bocah tengik. Kau dengar itu, aku harus menemui pemimpinku!"Bentak , matanya mengancam, Ia semakin didera kekesalan begitu melihat tak ada reaksi berarti diwajah bocah yang menurutnya tengik tersebut.

"Kau hanya bawahan tapi berlagak seperti bos, cih sampah sejati, benalu yang harusnya dimusnahkan!"Jongin berteriak dengan lantang, mengurut urat kemarahan didalam sorot mata . Tersinggung pastinya.

"Tanganku terlalu bersih untuk menghabisi manusia sialan seperti dirimu. Kau mau taruhan, Jong up akan meladenimu!"

Jongin mendecih jijik, cibiran sinis yang tak pernah di tujukan oleh siapapun itu nampak begitu ringannya. "Aku memberimu pilihan, tetap disini bertaruh denganku atau pergi dan kau akan tahu rasanya mendekati kematian."

"HAHAHA! Jangan menakutiku bocah."

"Aku tidak menakutimu, tapi memperingatimu."Jongin membelai lembut helaian rambut milik Sehun dengan penuh kelembutan.

"Sayang, kau tidak mau bangun. Aku tidak tahu kalau kekasihku yang selalu berhasil membuatku marah-marah dan kewalahan, langsung tak berdaya hanya karena tinjuan-tinjuan para tikus benalu seperti mafia-mafia sampah didepan kita."Jongin kembali memanasi, semua pria bersetelan hitam disana mengepalkan tangan dengan raut tak jelas, takut akan nada santai Jongin, ada yang terlihat ingin membunuh Jongin saat itu juga dan bahkan ada yang telah bergerak mundur sejauh mungkin dari Jongin.

"Hahahaha!"

Itu bukan tawa Jongin, bukan juga tawa Mr. Lee namun itu suara dari Oh Sehun, Jongin membelalakan mata. "Kau?"

"Kenapa, elo kaget begitu sih."suara Sehun sangat berbeda. Jongin bahkan tak mengenali Sehun saat ini.

"Gue udah capek sembunyi, mumpung Sehun lagi tidur. Gue mau bersenang-senang dulu!"

Entah kenapa Jongin tertarik untuk mengulas senyum, "Kau... Aku izinkan memakai Sehun. Jangan buat wajah atau tubuh bagian lainnya terluka lagi."

"Fine. Asalkan kau berjanji tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya lagi."ada suara memohon disana.

Jongin mengangguk. "Aku berjanji."

Dan keduanya bersama-sama menyerang 20 mafia itu dengan wajah senang.

.

.

.

Ah, Ada yang mau review gak?

See you in next chapter... Ciao. Everybody!

Makasih yang masih setia sampai Chapter sekarang. Dan makasih juga yang udah mau baca sekaligus yang udah mau Review diawal-awal walau sekarang udah pada _lupa._

 _Hehehehe... Love ya guys! Salam hangat dari San Kim._


	12. Chapter 12

Sehun membuka mata dan tawa itu terdengar, dia merasa lain, itu mata dan tubuh Sehun namun dia menyebut dirinya. "Karma."

.

 **J** **udul :** **Kick Or Kiss**

 **Author :** **San Kim**

 **Main cast : Kaihun.**

 **Other cast : OT12**

 **Warning : Zona Kaihun, yang tidak suka jangan baca**

.

.

.

Sehun tidak sedang bermimpi...karena darah itu mengenai wajahnya, tubuh itu tumbang karena tinjuannya, namun aneh...ini aneh, dia tidak melakukan itu sendiri karena seolah tubuhnya bergerak tanpa perintah atau kemauannya.

"Sehun!"

"Diamlah, Kai!"bahkan Sehun tak mengenali suaranya yang terdengar aneh.

"Hentikan! Dia sudah sekarat, BODOH!"teriak Jongin lagi, Sehun mengenal suara itu, karena pemilik suara itu adalah mentornya, orang yang membuatnya mampu melawan rasa phobianya. "Kau bukan pembunuh, kau hanya murid biasa. Jangan merusak masa depanmu, idiot!"Mata Sehun terarah kebawah sana –benar saja sosok itu sudah berlumuran darah, tak sadarkan diri namun sudut hati Sehun merasa panas dan begitu benci dan kakinya melayang, menghantam dada sosok berlumuran darah itu.

"Sehun!"teriakan itu masuk kedalam pendengaran Sehun namun tubuhnya bergerak sendiri lagi dan lagi. "MATILAH SAMPAH!"...teriakan penuh kebencian itu..."Aku Karma, Aku bukan Sehun!"

.

.

.

Di Rumah sakit.

"Astaga, kenapa Jongin tidak juga mengabari kita. Apakah dia sudah menemukan anak kita."Nyonya Oh bergumam dalam ketakutan, Baekhyun mendengar dan mengelus bahu Ibunya.

"tenanglah, Bu. Dia akan baik-baik saja, percayalah pada Kim Jongin."katanya berusaha menyurutkan kecemasan yang sedang dirasakan Ibunya sejak 3 jam lalu.

Jujur saja, tidak hanya Ibunya –Baekhyun juga khawatir berat, Sehun tidak pernah menghilang selama ini. Bahkan jika kemanapun bocah itu pergi, dia pasti akan izin terlebih dahulu dengan Baekhyun atau minta diantarkan ketempat yang di inginkannya. Sehun juga sangat manja pada dirinya tapi Baekhyun tidak pernah tahu kalau adik semata wayangnya itu terlibat penculikan, bahkan hampir mati beberapa tahun silam.

"Hiks, Ibu bahkan baru melihatnya tadi malam. Ibu benar-benar merasa begitu jahat, karena selama tiga tahun dia bersekolah, Ibu tidak pernah mengunjunginya karena tuntutan perkerjaan bodoh itu. Ibu menyesal, Baek-sayang. Hiks, maafkan Ibu juga karena tidak pernah memperdulikan kehidupanmu, Ibu terlalu menenggalamkan diri pada rasa bersalah tanpa menghiraukan bahwa kalian masih ada didunia ini, maafkan Ibumu ini nak. Hiks."

"sssht, sudahlah Bu. Sehun mengerti dan aku juga begitu, trauma itu membekas dan sulit untuk mengobatinya. Jadi tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan, jadi jangan pernah berfikiran Ibu adalah sosok wanita gagal, kami menyayangimu itulah yang terpenting."

"terimakasih sayang, terimakasih atas pengertian kalian berdua."

"Ya, bu."

.

.

.

Sehun berhenti melakukan tindakan menyiksa tubuh tak bernyawa atau tidak itu.

Tubuhnya terduduk diatas tanah, wajahnya tertunduk dengan ekspresi lelah. Wajahnya sudah babak belur, perut dan bagian tubuhnya lain serasa pegal-pegal, dia menggaruk perutnya dengan kuku yang terlumur darah –sisa dari perkelahiannya dengan mafia-mafia kelas teri yang Ia habisi bersama –Kim Jongin atau Kai, sengaja Sehun menoleh kearah Jongin, dia menemukan Jongin tergeletak dengan deru nafas cepat dan tak beraturan seperi kondisinya juga.

"Kai."panggil Sehun dengan suara merintih. Dia mulai meremas dadanya yang terasa seperti ditekan batu besar –sesak sekali.

Jongin langsung bangkit dan merapatkan diri pada Sehun dengan posisi kaki bersila sementara tubuhnya menarik Sehun, meniup pelan kening Sehun, "Tidurlah. Aku tau kau kelelahan."katanya, lembut sekali.

Nafas Sehun memang sesak tetapi dia terlelap begitu saja mendengar suara berat Jongin yang mengalun lembut seolah memberi rasa aman dan Ia memejamkan untuk kemudian tertidur didalam pelukan Jongin. Sebelum tidur dia sempat mendengar suara Jongin yang berbisik, "Selamat tidur, sayang."

.

.

.

Seminggu setelah kejadian tak terduga dalam pemikiran seorang Kim Jongin. Sehun masih belum juga bangun, Sehun tidak mati suri tetapi dia benar-benar tidur dengan nyenyak selama 1 minggu berturut-turut dan tepat dimalam hari, ditengah malam –suara Sehun akhirnya bisa didengar Kim Jongin.

"Kau sudah bangun."itu kata Jongin saat Ia terjaga dan mendapati mata Sehun yang terbuka lebar sembari menatapnya sendu.

"Kai."

Jongin langsung menggenggam tangan Sehun yang terulur. "Ada apa, sayang?"jawab Jongin, dia menarik kursi kosong didekat ranjang Sehun lalu duduk disana sambil mencium telapak Sehun berkali-kali.

"Apa ada yang sakit, aku akan panggil Dokter dulu."Jongin sudah siap berdiri tetapi tangannya malah digenggam semakin erat oleh Sehun, jadi dia tetap dalam posisinya dan hanya memandang Sehun, mematri segalanya hanya untuk Sehun.

Mata Sehun berkaca-kaca, "Aku merindukanmu."katanya, serak. "Tapi, ku rasa kau tidak?"sambung Sehun terdengar parau dan kecewa.

Jongin langsung mendesah, "Kenapa kau berpikir berat setelah bangun dan membuatku tidak bisa hidup dengan tenang."sungut Jongin.

"Kalau begitu kau tidak mau memeluk ku?"

Jongin melongo, Sehun benar-benar manja tapi dia suka itu. Ah, Jongin sadar –dia menyukai segalanya yang ada dalam diri Sehun termasuk sifat kurang ajar –kekasih hatinya itu.

"Kau minta dipeluk."ulang Jongin.

Sehun hanya mengangguk dengan wajah polosnya. Membuat Jongin gemas sekali.

Jongin segera saja ikut membaringkan diri di bangsal Sehun, memeluk Sehun erat. Menciumi kening, hidung dan –bibirnya juga. dia juga rindu, sama-sama kangen sekali dan dia menyadari Sehun tengah memandangnya dengan sorot mata –bahagia. Tangan kiri Sehun memegangi dada kiri Jongin, ada senyum lebar diwajah pucat Sehun, "Jantungmu seperti ditabuh tanpa jeda. Kau pasti berpikiran mesum sekarang."tuduh Sehun.

Jongin menggeleng, "Tidaklah, kau baru saja bangun tapi sudah mulai mengeluarkan sifat menyebalkanmu, Hun."

Sehun hanya tersenyum saja.

Mereka saling bertatapan lama, sampai Jongin bersuara lagi. "Kau sudah siap?"

"Apanya, siap untuk apa?"tanya Sehun menautkan alisnya tidak paham.

Senyuman tampan itu terpoles dibibir Jongin. "Menjadi milikku seutuhnya."

Butuh waktu 5 detik untuk Sehun memahami kata-kata Jongin dan ketika mengetahui apa maksud dari perkataan Jongin, wajahnya langsung merona. "Kau –kau mesum sekali!"pekik Sehun.

Jongin malah terheran-heran, "mesum apanya sih, sayang?"

"Ya, Kau. Kau mau having sex denganku, padahal kau tau aku baru saja sadar."Sehun memilih untuk langsung _to the point_ saja daripada menunggu Jongin untuk mengaku.

Anehnya Jongin langsung tertawa keras saat mendengar ucapan Sehun. "Ahahaha, kau –pfft. Duh, duh yang mesum itu yang kau. Aku sedang membicarakan tentang masa depan kita, sayang."

Mulut Sehun terbuka agar lebar lalu dia tiba-tiba menyembunyikan wajahnya didada bidang Jongin, "Hahaha, kau jahat sekali."kata Jongin. Agak kesal juga dituduh begitu padahal Jonginkan punya otak dan berpikir juga. "Tidak selamanya orang mesum akan terus mesum, sayang."

Sehun tak bereaksi, sepertinya dia lebih suka menyembunyikan diri didada bidang Jongin, menuai senyum pada Jongin. "Ya, kalau aku mau sebenarnya mudah saja sih. Toh hanya ada kita berdua disini. Hehehe"Ia tertawa aneh.

Tangan kiri Jongin terangkat, mengelus pelan helaian coklat milik Sehun. Hidungnya menghirup dalam-dalam aroma yang menguar dari rambut Sehun yang meski terbaring diatas ranjang dan tak pernah mandi sama sekali, -bau tubuh Sehun tetap berbau citrus, benar-benar unik dan manis –yang pasti Jongin menyukainya.

.

.

.

Chanyeol memang selalu ke Club malam hanya sekedar meminum 1 gelas cocktail lalu pulang ke apartemennya. Tapi, malam itu agak berbeda dia jadi bertahan lebih lama begitu menemukan satu partner kerjanya yang bernama Oh Baekhyun duduk dengan 3 botol soju diatas meja pemuda itu. Bibir pemuda itu tak berhenti tersenyum, tapi Chanyeol dibuat heran karena Baekhyun juga sedang mengeluarkan air matanya.

Dia tidak berniat mendekat tapi tubuhnya sudah duduk diseberang Baekhyun memberi pandangan prihatin kepada Baekhyun. Dia tidak kenal akrab dengan pemuda ini selain sebagai teman kerja saja dan tak lebih. Tapi, dia jadi penasaran –apa yang membuat aktor yang selalu berisik ini memasang wajah minta dipeluk begitu.

"Kau."pekik Baekhyun, dia tidak benar-benar mabuk. "Park Chanyeolkan?"tanya Baekhyun dengan mata menyipit ah tidak mata Baekhyun memang selalu seperti itu, minimalis tapi sangat lucu apalagi ketika tersenyum.

Chanyeol hanya memasang senyum lebar andalannya, lalu bertanya hati-hati. "Apa yang dilakukan pemuda sepertimu disini?"

Wajah cute Baekhyun merengut samar, "Memangnya salah. Inikan tempat umum?"tandasnya agak galak.

"Ya, tidak salah sih. Aku hanya heran saja, tidak menyangka pemuda bawel dan tidak pernah terlihat merokok sepertimu mau datang ketempat seperti ini."

Baekhyun meletakan kepalanya diatas meja, sembari memandang Park Chanyeol agak lama lalu tertawa kecil. Matanya beralih lagi memandang satu gelas yang masih bersisa soju. "Ehehe, aku hanya sedang bahagia saja."jawab Baekhyun.

 _Bahagia lalu kenapa kau menangis?,_ tanya Chanyeol didalam innernya.

"Kau aneh, yah aku tahu bukan siapa-siapa selain teman kerja mu tapi aku hanya ingin bilang kalau kau ingin berbagi, emm aku siap mendengarkan."kata Chanyeol.

Baekhyun menggigit bibirnya, ragu-ragu. Dia menegakan tubuhnya, menarik nafas dan mengeluarkan perlahan, setelah itu berdiri. "Temani aku jalan-jalan."

Chanyeol tidak pernah menuruti perintah orang lain tapi saat itu, ketika tangan Baekhyun terulur dia langsung menerima dan mengikuti pemuda itu pergi dan dia tersenyum lebar.

 _Inilah Oh Baekhyun yang aku ketahui ketika dilokasi syuting, berisik dan hyperaktif,_ komentar Chanyeol didalam innernya lagi.

.

.

.

Pendek ya...haha. Iya, aku tahu kok.

Maafin, semoga kalian msih mau review.

Ciao.. See ya in next chapter :) :) :)


End file.
